The Merits and Convenience of Second Place
by julesver
Summary: Back in middle school, Kuroko confessed his love to Aomine. Three years later, those unrequited feelings began to resurface again as he spectated on one of his matches. Torn between the bittersweet history that he shared with Aomine and the new future that he could share with Kagami, Kuroko is stuck in a standstill, forced to make an impossible choice. Kuroko/Aomine/Kagami
1. Chapter 1

**The Merits and Convenience of Second Place**

* * *

**Chp 1: Possession**

* * *

Chapter Summary: Kuroko and Kagami went on a scouting mission to gather data on Touou Gakuen. Despite his best attempt to behave, Kuroko's body is reacting to Aomine's performance.

Timeline: Set before Seirin's first game against Touou Gakuen.

Chapter Warnings : Yaoi, hints of abuse, sexual situations

Pairings: Kuroko/Aomine, Kuroko/Kagami

* * *

"You're restless today." Kagami called out casually to his teammate. Kuroko sputtered out his orange juice and shook his head, brushing it off as nonchalantly as he could. Most people would've shrugged it off and turned their attention to the game on the court, but not Kagami. After all, it's hard to pry his eyes away from someone that he's in love with. He leaned in closer to inspect he nervous teen.

"Are you sure? You seems distracted. I know that you and Aomine are close-"

"_Were_ close." Kuroko corrected, his monotonous voice sounding harsher than usual. "You're the one who's distracted. Pay attention Kagami. We're here to gather data on all the Touou Gakuen members, don't get too hung up on Aomine."

With a grumble, Kagami agreed reluctantly and shifted his attention back to the game, quickly becoming engrossed by the high paced plays that are happening on the court below. Kuroko breathed out a sigh or relief and slumped backwards on his seat. This is too much. He usually could handle Kagami's intense stares easily, but today it's too hard to keep up his facade. Call him paranoid, but it's as if Kagami could read every single thought that he had about Aomine. It's annoying. Kuroko sighed and tried his best to watch the game instead, hoping that the game would distract him from his old unrequited love.

It didnt.

Even after a year without seeing the miracle ace, watching Aomine play still brought shivers down Kuroko's spine. He couldn't help it. Not only is his heart shaken, but his body is physically riled up at the sight of him. Every jumps and turns that Aomine made seemed to accentuate his strong muscles, each bursting with renewed power and grace that was never there before. The elegant simplicity in which he dominated his enemies reminded Kuroko of his charisma, the same charisma that kept him playing in a team full of selfish teammates. Even the small bored smirk that danced on his lips is reminiscent of happy moments that they used to share together.

His heart pounded at Aomine's successful shoots. His hand opened and closed as he threaded through one opponent after another. His toes curled up at Aomine's cocky taunts. Every little gestures thrilled him. Aomine is more than just a basketball player, he's an entertainer, and today, it felt like he was playing a game just for him.

''_How silly.' _Kuroko thought to himself. '_He doesn't even know that I'm here.'_

As if his thoughts was broadcasted straight to Aomine, the Touou player snapped his head up towards the audience stand and raised an eyebrow. A normal person would've missed Kuroko's presence, but Aomine could pick the small boy out in a crowd of millions. Kuroko flinched as they locked eyes, backing himself up against the hard plastic chair.

Grinning at the sight of his old teammate, Aomine straightened stood straight up. He effortlessly steals a ball from his oponent and held it firmly in one hand, extending the ball to Kuroko, taunting, no, seducing him with nothing but his gaze.

'Look at me.' His eyes said what his lips could not. 'Look at me Tetsuya. This is _our_ basketball, remember?'

The powerful gesture surprised Kuroko and everyone sitting in his area. Fangirls screamed their lungs out, each of them sure that they were the one chosen by Aomine. "Heh, what a showoff." Kagami grumbled, snickering to his partner. Instead of his usual chuckle, Kuroko turned as white as a sheet of paper, standing up and stumbled away from Aomine's eyes.

"Oi," A firm voice snapped him out of his musings. Kagami's large hands pulled him back to his seat, those intense red eyes locking onto him once again. "The game's not over yet. Sit down."

Kuroko gulped and mumbled some half-baked excuse and slipped out of Kagami's hand, disappearing into the sea of spectators. He needed to go, there was too much attention on him. Kagami's constant stares… Aomine's satisfied smirk… Kuroko groaned and shifted his pants, leaning against the cool tile and praying for relief.

'_He noticed me…'_ He thought to himself, feeling a mixture of thrill and nausea brewing on the pit on the stomach. Flashes of old memories rushed back to him.'_Oh god.'_ Kuroko slumped against a wall, looking at his pants in disbelief. Aomine need to only give him one look, and boom, he's erect.

AAAAA

From the court, a pair of cold blue eyes followed the boy's frantic attempts to escape.

'_Still the same old Tetsuya, so easy to rattle.'_ Aomine thought with a degree of sadistic fondness. Bored with the game already, he pushed past his teammates with long confident strides, his mind locked onto a certain blue haired boy.

"Aomine! The game isn't over yet!"

"You cant leave like this!"

"You bastard, get back onto the court!"

He gave them all a glare cold enough to freeze the fires of hell, silencing their complaints in one fell swoop. "Pathetic_"_ He scoffed to himself. "Tetsuya would never have made such a fuss over something like this." Aomine murmured as he searched for Kuroko through a series of dark abandoned hall.

After a few minutes, his relaxed strides turned into a full on sprint. 'Tetsu...' He hummed to himself, his blood pounding in his ears as adrenaline rushed into him. 'TestuTetsuTetsu…" He chanted that name over and over like a madman. Back then Kuroko was the one who's infatuated with him, now one look from the boy and it's enough to consume his he's not as obsessed as he is right now, he would've laughed at the irony.

Aomine stopped dead on his tracks and found a silhouette of a small figure, his thin shoulder slumped against the wall, moving up and down with ragged breath as he fumbled with his pants. '_Bingo.'_ He licked his lips in anticipation, walking in onto the boy like a panther closing in on it's prey.

Kuroko broke from his reverie and noticed Aomine's heavy steps. "Aomine-san…" he greeted him gently, pulling his hands away and pulled his jacket around himself to hide his erection. Aomine wasted no time with pleasantries and forcefully threw Kuroko's bag away, planting his forearms firmly on either side of his head, and putting them in a familiar position that they used to be in years ago.

"Trying to escape from me again Tetsuya?" he jeered, leaning his face close until their noses are just barely touching.

Kuroko shut his eyes an held his breath, his body paralyzed by the Aomine's aggressive presence. Aomine chuckled, loving the effect that he still had on Kuroko. He traced a finger down his jawline &amp; neck, shivering as the touch the places that he only fantasied about months during his absence. Aomine hummed in approval, enjoy the helpless boy splayed in front of him. He drew his finger lower, intent on moving it somewhere that would make Kuroko cry out in pained delight. Suddenly, his hand stopped and his blood turned cold.

_Tetsu is wearing someone else's uniform. _

"Take it off." He ordered, pulling on the Seirin uniform gruffly. "You know you only look good in the same uniform as mine." Aomine growled. The fact that his shadow is wearing another team's jersey irritated him to no end. The smaller boy frowned at the sudden burst of violence and pushed Aomine away.

"Why are you here Aomine-san?" He asked as calmly as he could, trying hard to hide his rattled nerves. "You should be playing with your team, the game isn't over ye-"

"-and let you abandon me for the second time?" Aomine scoffed, tightening the grip on Kuroko's jersey.

"It's not…" The boy insisted, balancing on his toes as Aomine held him up in the air. Aomine always loved dominating him like this, taking advantage of Kuroko's feelings for him, testing his limits. This, however, is crossing the line. "I didn't-"

"What?" Aomine shouted, angry at Kuroko's denial. "Speak up Tetsu!"

Kuroko frowned and pulled away with surprising strength. Something is wrong with Aomine. The man is usualy always in control. Today, he had this wild untamed look in his eyes that scared him.

"I left because I don't want to play with you anymore Aomine-san." He said firmly, smoothing the wrinkles on his jersey with care and attention. "This type of behavior_…_ _You_ made me hate basketball."

"Bullshit!" Aomine shouted, pushing Kuroko against the wall until they were flush against each other.

"Aomine-san…" Kuroko mumbled, pushing futilely against the stronger boy.

Aomine growled and held him tighter, lifting Kuroko off the ground until he had no choice but to latch onto him. '_Mine.' _He thought possessively ready to ravage him, ready to hurt and punish his toy for going to a different school. We wanted to hurt him, until Kuroko realized who he belonged to. However, before he could raise his fist up, he noticed something hard pushing against him.

"Hng!" came the muffled moan from Kuroko.

Aomine smiled and lowered his hand, breathing out a delighted chuckle. '_Calm down Daiki, you're going to scare him too much.' _He thought to himself, burying his face into Kuroko's hair. He tried hard to settled down, but his hand still trembled with rage even as he moaned into Kuroko's hair.

"…Did you get hard after watching me play?" he asked. his angry scowl subsiding into a victorious smirk. Kuroko glared at him angrily, his face heating up with embarrassment. "Mmm Tetsu…" Aomine pushed down onto the boy, his thigh rubbing against the hardness with deliberate force. "Hate basketball my ass." He jeered, happy that Kuroko is embarrassed enough to lie about his feelings. "You always loved watching me play, didn't you? Admit it, you missed me. This-" he pushed harder. "-is proof right here."

"You're wrong…" Kuroko groaned, too ashamed to meet Aomine's intense gaze.

"No. I'm right and you know it." Aomine growled into his ear, pushing Kuroko down firmly onto himself. After what it felt like an enternity, he losened his gripped and nuzzled Kuroko's hair. His touch becoming gentler as Kuroko stopped resisting. "I miss having you around Tetsu-kun…" He admitted quietly. "Basketball is boring without you watching… I like knowing that you're watching me with those pretty eyes…" He rubbed his thumb over Kuroko's lips. "Cheering me on with these pretty lips."

Kuroko blinked and turned his clear blue eyes towards Aomine, lips parted and breath heavy with desire. Unable to hold back any longer, Aomine tilted Kuroko's jaw up and kissed him harshly, ravising the smaller boy until delicious little moans escaped from those maddening soft lips.

'_Yes.'_ Aomine thought as he slipped his tongue into Kuroko's lips. '_Run as far as you can but you'll wont get me out of your head.'_ He grinned as the smaller boy resisted pitifully. "You're mine._" _He declared, slipping a tounge to touch Kuroko's. "Mine." He growled, biting down onto his lips and swallowing his cries.

Kuroko's heart pounded harder as he felt Aomine began lapping at his wound"No." Kuroko yelped and pulled away, rubbing his lips and finding blood drawn from the cut. '_He's doing it again. He's toying with me again.' _The boy thought angrily.

"You're wrong." Kuroko said firmly, staring straight at Aomine with clear determined eyes. He pushed himself off of Aomine body and scrambled away to gain some distance. "I don't feel that way anymore. It's true that I confessed to you in the past, but that changed. I can't love someone like you anymore. Besides, you rejected me anyway-"

"Did I?" Aomine challenged, brows furrowed down in anger. "I never rejected you Tetsuya! Never! Don't you make up lies to run away from me again!"

Kuroko stopped walking and turned around. A small sad smile playing on his lips.

"You're right, you never did reject me, did you?" He mumbled, picking up his discarded bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "…but you didn't give me an answer either. Instead, you led on for three years and used me whenever it's convenient. That's even crueler don't you think so Aomine-san?

This time, Aomine was left speechless. He lowered his head and clenched his fist in frustration. Is that what Kuroko thought of him, a mere tyrant pulling on the leash of his love struck devotee? '_I'm not…'_ He screamed inside. _'I love you Tetsuya…'_

"Aomine-san, Aomine-san, Aomine-san!" He exploded, turning his guilt into rage. We spun around and punched the wall behind him, creating a loud crack that rang eerily through the empty hall. "Do you hate me so much that you cant even call me by my name?" he whispered, his voice quivering from pain.

Kuroko watched the sad spectacle unfolded before him. Aomine, the best player of his generation, was broken. The fear and hatred that Kuroko thought he held for the man all melted away, leaving him empty with nothing but pity. There he stood, the man that he loved for three long years, alone in his self imposed isolation, clouded by his own arrogance that he couldn't even realize his own feelings.

Kuroko walked back and reached out to touch Aomine's damp blue hair. The tyrant turned, pained eyes looking up to him hopefully.

"Daiki." Kuroko relented, whispering the familiar name like he used to.

"Daiki." Kuroko whispered again, taking Aomine's broken fist to gently caress it.

"Daiki." He whispered one last time, knowing full well that he still loved Aomine the same way that he used to.

Aomine held his breath, enamored by the same look of adoration and love that Kuroko used to show him.

"Tetsu." He leaned in and gave him the gentlest kiss that he could muster.

"Tetsu!" He cried out again, tasting the blood he drew out of anger and lust.

"Tetsu…" He whimpered, pouring every ounce of his regret into that name, hoping that this time his feelings would go through.

They stood there for a while, Kuroko still as a statue as Aomine showered him with kisses..

"Ask me again…" Aomine murmured, grasping at straws for his one last chance at redemption. "Ask me that question again Tetsu. I promise I'll give you an answer."

Kuroko smiled, his clear eyes now cloudy with tears. His heart ached. He wanted to complied so badly, but he knew that their relationship will turned back into what it is now, a possessive abusive mess. He took a deep breath and went against his heart's desire, turning away the unrequited love that he longed for three long years.

"That's not how love works Daiki-kun." He finally closed his eyes, whishing with all his might to turn back time. For a while, he felt nothing but a numb chill that took over his whole body. He felt like he's going to die. Then, salvation came in the form of a kiss, a shy gentle kiss that left a warm spot on his cheek. "Goodbye." Kuroko murmured as he gave him his last kiss.

When he opened his eyes, Kuroko was gone.

* * *

From a hidden corner, Kagami listened the whole thing unfold with mixed feelings, hearing every last bit of their fucked up conversation.. He knew that Aomine and Kuroko had some history together, that part didn't bothered him. What bothered him was how intensely the two reacted to each other.

He heard scuffle of clothes, moans of pleasure, cries of pain, and the roar of anger. Just what happened between them that such sounds could come out of the two.

"_I don't love you anymore."_ He heard Kuroko said that, but was is it true?

Kagami sighed and scratched his head, his heart pounding with anticipation. Over the few months that they spent together Kagami fell deeply in love with Kuroko, but after seeing the two together, he's apprehensive. It's obvious that the two shared something deep and twisted between them. Should he even try and pursue Kuroko? Should he involve himself with someone who loved an angry man such as Aomine?

"TETSUYA!" Came the possessive roar from behind the wall, and it was enough to make his decision.

How dare he call Kuroko's name with his crude voice? The thought of that man holding his Kuroko enflamed his indignation. As the heavy steps trudged closer, Kagami knew what he had to do. He may never confessed his feelings to Kuroko, but one thing's for sure, he would do everything that he can to stop Aomine from reaching Kuroko.

He steeled his nerves and walked out of his hiding spot, planting himself firmly between Aomine and Kuroko's retreating back.

"Kuroko doesn't want to see you." He rumbled with his deep voice, crossing his arms and glaring daggers down at Aomine. The blue haired tyrant scoffed and glared back, fist curled up and ready to strike. Aomine looked like he's ready to charge at him with an unstoppable force, but he'll be damned if he let him move an inch closer towards Kuroko.

* * *

TBC

Next chapter: Kagamine &amp; Aomine face each other off.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Merits and Convenience of Second Place**

* * *

**Chp 2: Shared History**

* * *

Chapter Summary: Kagami confronts Kurorko and their complicated past is explained.

Timeline: Set after Seirin was defeated by Touou in the Summer Tournament.

* * *

Kagami's spiky red hair fell flat onto his head as he raced though his last lap around the soccer field. After their defeat against Touou he had fallen into a slump. At first the coach let it slide quietly since the whole team wasn't in the best shape either. However, as the team began to pick themselves back up, Kagami was still there, missing shots, ignoring passes, and jumping lower than he had before.

Fed up with his performance, the coach kicked him out of the gym and told him to run until he couldn't run anymore. Knowing that it'll be useless to do anything else, Kagami quietly followed her instruction and ran until he was ready to pass out.

'_This sucks.' _Kagami thought to himself, his legs burning up and twitching like crazy. While everybody else is stumped on his lack of progress, he knew what's holding him back mentally. Aomine.

His talk with Aomine affected him so much that he couldn't see Kuroko in the same way that he did before. He knew that their past was complicated, but the things that Aomine told him in that darkened hallway really made him think twice about Kuroko.

'_After all of that, can he still have a normal relationship?'_ He thought, laying down on the grass to let the evening breeze cool him off.

"Good work on your run." A familiar monotone voice called. Kagami sat up in shock, butting his head onto Kuroko's temple and leaving an angry red mark on his pale white skin.

"Fuck! Are you ok?" Kagami rushed over to Kuroko.

"I feel like I lost a few brain cells, but other than that, I'm fine." He answered sarcastically as always.

Kagami wiped the sweat off his brows and sighed in relief, glad that he didn't knock Kuroko's lights out or something. The boy is so small and frail that Kagami was surprised that he could play in a game full of eight feet giants. Kuroko chuckled at Kagami's worried face, which prompted a full-blown laughter from the boy. They both lay on the grass together, laughing at the absurdity of their situation and forgetting about their defeat at the Inter high.

"I'm glad we can still laugh together." Kuroko said, wiping a laughter induced tear. "I was afraid that you're still angry at me for losing to Aomine."

"You? No, no." Kagami sighed. "If anything I should be the one apologizing. I mean, an ace is supposed to carry the team right? I didn't do it properly so, I'm sorry." Kagami said with a slight bow. Kuroko laughed at his awkard Japanese and patted his head.

"Silly bakagami." Kuroko sighed and threw his towel at Kagami. "Your head getting too big for you huh? You want to shoulder all the blame and get all the glory huh?" He scooted closer to Kagami and wiped the sweat off his face. "I told you many times before, you're the Ace then I'm your shadow, so by blaming yourself you're blaming me. Are you blaming me for being weak?"

"No!" Kagami answered hurriedly.

"Good, because I'm not blaming you either, so stop feeling sorry for yourself, okay?" Kuroko gave him one of his rare smiles, the genuine ones that made his eyes close and crinkle adorably. Kagami held the towel up to his face and inhaled the faint scent of Kuroko's maddening aroma. He watched him walk away with mixed feelings. Situations like these should make his heart flutter in pure joy, but all that he could think of was weather Aomine has experienced this same scenario before.

It's frustrating, and it has to stop.

"Wait." He called out with a shaky voice. "The truth is… there's something else other the game that's been throwing me off." Kuroko looked at him questioningly and sat back next to him. "It's kinda personal." Kagami draped the towel over himself to hide his face, torn between embarrassment and dread.

Kuroko patted his head. "It's okay, I wont judge." He chuckled, urging Kagami to begin his story.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Tell me your name. I like to know someone's name before I beat their face in." Aomine glared down the red haired stranger, sneering when he saw the same uniform as Kuroko's

"Kagami Taiga." He answered proudly, not the slightest bit intimidated by Aomine's threats. He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "You can try and fight me, but after that disgusting scene? Hah! No way am I letting you anywhere near Kuroko."

"Ah, are you Kuroko's new knight in shinning armour?" Aomine jeered, eyeing him up and down. "You're not much of a 'Taiga' now are you?'"

"You don't look like someone that would assault their opponent before a match, but I guess appearance isn't everything right?"

Aomine scoffed. "Is that what you think that is? Assault?" He took a step closer and bumped his chest against Kagami's in a show of dominance. "Listen here goody two shoes. you should really mind your own business. Whatever happened here is between two consenting adults, now move." He said, pushing harder against Kagami. The redhead narrowed his eyes and stood his ground.

"I heard it all, so don't you try and deny it. You were a few step away from rape."

"Rape implies that one party was unwilling. I can assure you that Tetsu was _very_ willing."

Kagami grabbed Aomine's collar harshly. "Liar!" He barked right in his face. "Tetsu would never ask for something like that!"

The blue haired man watched the man screamed at him like a madman, veins popping out of his temples loh so dramatically. '_What a pain. What kind of person gets so upset over their teammate's personal life. Unless…" _Aomine eyes widened in sudden realization. "You're one of Tetsu's fanboys…"

"What?!"

"Yes, yes! I'm sure of it!" Aomine laughed, laughing maniacally at the thought. "I've seen plenty of guys like you, you're the type that felt a little special just because Tetsu smiled at you a little right? That's why you're going around acting like you're his boyfriend!"

"Shut up."

"Tell me, are you actually going out with him for are you just acting this way to 'to get his attention?"

"Shut up."

"Hahaha! I bet you haven't even confessed yet, have you? Pathetic."

"Shut up!"

"Don't waste your time over him tiger. You can confessed to him a thousand time and he'll reject you. You've seen him today didn't you? He was spreading his legs like a lewd slut, begging for me to f-"

Kagami threw a punch that connected straight onto his jaw, effectively shutting Aomine and knocking him back onto the floor.

"Wow you actually punched me." Aomine murmured, unhinging his jaw and cracking his neck. "That really pisses me off." Like a nimble snake, Aomine closed the distance between them and strike Kagami on the jaw, returning the punch he received with the same amount of force Kagami staggered back and held his ground, smirking when he noticed Aomine hand twitched in pain.

"Your punches is pretty weak for someone who talks a lot of shit." He taunted, spitting out some blood from inside his mouth. Aomine scoffed and rushed towards him again.

The two wailed on each other like wild beasts, each using their full power to pound the other into submission. Aomine was a little taller than Kagami, but the redhead was bigger, his large frame supporting him through the punches. After ten minutes, the two sat down on the floor, each winching from the bruises they inflicted at each other. Aomine had a little cut above his eyes, and Kagami's had the beginning of a welt forming on his arms, but neither looked like they're ready to back down. Aomine tried to get up, but the sweat on his palm made him slip and fall back down on his ass.

"Hahaha!" He exploded in laughter. "This is ridiculous. You're insane you know that?

"Huh?! What do you mean?" Kagami growled.

Aomine shook his head. "Look at yourself… You're all black and blue from defending someone that you know nothing about."

"I know enough!

"Unbelievable." Aomine chuckled. "Your blind faith reminded me so much of Tetsu-kun. He's always been an obedient little puppy."

"Don't-" Kagami gasped. "Don't talk about Kuroko that." He mumbled out between his heavy breaths.

Aomine grinned, happy that he had hit a nerve. "Back in middle school he really was like my personal pet you know? All I did was play a few games with him and in a week he's following me around with his tail wagging away. He even offered me his body, that lewd slut, always trying to seduce me even though we were just in middle school."

"You're lying, he's not that type of person." Kagami said nervously.

Aomine laughed and flipped open his phone. "Why lie when the truth is so much juicier?" he slid his phone over to Kagami.

The redhead grabbed the phone without hesitation. In his head he had this pure image of Kuroko, the silent supporter who put his faith in Kagami. The Kuroko that he knew never never showed other than playing Basketball, and yet, the phone scene blinking under his eyes tells a different story.

Pages after pages of pictures showed snapshot of Kuroko's middle school life. Some of the pictures are harmless; some selfies of Aomine with Kuroko, some silly pictures, and pictures of them taken at various places that he didn't recognize. Other than a faith twang of jealousy, Kagami didn't see anything wrong with it. Kuroko did spent three years with Aomine, so it's no unusual for them to have pictures together. However as he scrolled down the list the pictures became more… explicit.

"Fuck!" Kagami threw the phone back at Aomine. "You fucker… You _did_ forced him didn't you!"

Aomine sighed. Kagami's fervent devotion is blinding him from the truth. "Does this look like the face of someone being forced?" He shoved the phone back under his nose and grinned. It's another picture of Kuroko on Aomine's lap, naked and smiling as he reached for the camera. Kagami felt like his whole world stopped.

"Well, does he look like he's being forced to do these stuff?" Aomine demanded, jeering as he showed photos after photos of Kuroko, each one more explicit than the one before it. Kagami couldn't deny it. Kuroko looked… happy.

"Enough…" Kagami said quietly, standing up and began staggering away, shoulder slumped down, torn and defeated at what he just saw.

"That's it?" Aomine frowned, he wanted to provoke him further not crush him completely. "Oh well, I guess that's the extent of your feelings for Tetsu then."

"Shut up." Kagami slammed his fist onto a wall, giving Aomine one last glare. "One more word and I'll kill you." He murmured, his red eyes glinting with murderous intent.

We walked through the seemingly endless hallway until he found himself in front of a bathroom, staring blackly at his own reflection. He looked like hell. His clothes are all wrinkled from the fight, his lip is bleeding from one of Aomine's attacks, and his eyes no longer hold that glimmer of life that he usually have. He looked like death.

'_I feel dead.'_ He thought to himself, turning on the sink only to watch the water swirl into the drain. What a shitty day this was. What he thought was a chivalrous move turned out to be an idiotic mistake. He wanted to do something for the boy, anything to protect him from his tormentor, but he ended up as a nosy bystander jumping headfirst into a lover's quarrel.

"… Dammit Kuroko…" He murmured, the pictures flashing through his head again. He looked so young in those photos, his lean body splayed bare with Aomine's hand all over him. Even in the most vulgar picture he still looked so angelic and pure, looking up at the camera and giving it a smile that he only fantasized about in his dreams.

"Fuck." He whispered, staring at his growing erection. Even the disgusting thought of Aomine couldn't stop his body from reacting to those pictures. He hated it.

Kagami pulled himself into an unoccupied stall, pulled out his painful hard on and closed his eyes. _'Please. Please let this be a dream.' _He prayed as he desperately released all of his frantic hands, the image of Kuroko's smile burned into his mind.

* * *

Flashback ends

* * *

Kuroko's listened as Kagami struggled to tell the events of the day before, his broken Japanese sounding worse than usual as he tried to hide things that Kuroko knew he was too embarrassed to say. It's happening again. First it was Aomine, and now it's Kagami. First they'll look at him differently, and then they'll leave him.

"… and then the next day he destroyed us in that game, even with his injured first. Pathetic isn't it?" Kagami laughed awkwardly, rubbing his head with the towel until the nape of his neck is as red as his face. Kuroko could still see the hints of a bruise underneath his shirt. The rest of the team thought those were injuries from his jumping practices so he didn't pay them any mind. He would never guess that it was from a fist fight with Aomine.

The familiar feeling of guilt and shame overwhelmed him. Slowly, Kuroko inched away from the redhead, mumbling incoherent apologies.

"Huh? Come again?" Kagami called out.

"…. I'm sorry." Kuroko said, wrapping his knees with his head and burying his head in it. "It must've disgusted you so much. No wonder you're so distracted this week... How could you concentrate when your teammate is a… a… " Kuroko struggled to find his words and failed. He pulled himself into a smaller ball instead, expecting the same torrents of abuse that the boys in middle school gave him to explode out of Kagami.

When a large hand settled on his head he flinched, but instead of a slap, it was an awkward caress from his big awkward friend. "There, there." Kagami mumbled. "I'm not disgusted or anything. I mean, I grew up in America! I couldn't care less if you like men. It's just.." Kagami grunted and punched the ground, taking a deep calming breath. "It just bothered me that you let him treat you like that. You shouldn't ever lower yourself for someone like that. You're some much more than just a piece of meat for him to use." _'You deserve better than that.' _Kagami wanted to say. _'I can treat you better.' _ He thought helplessly as he laid back on the grass.

Kuroko looked down at his gruff companion, suddenly feeling blessed that fate brought them together. He was never one to talk about his feelings, so he surprised that Kagami cared enough to say such things. Kuroko leaned down, tucking a stray hair behind his ear and lifting the towel off his Kagami's face.

"You're right Kagami-kun, as always." Kuroko said. He paused an wondered if he can continue. '_I should. I owe him at least that much.'_

The blue haired teen laid back next to Kagami and recounted the story of his last year In Teiko Gakuen.

"I've always like Aomine-kun, but I didn't confess to him until the summer before our last year in Teiko. He rejected me, of course, but promised that our relationship wouldn't changed, but it did.

"We started spending more time alone, talking about intimate things and eventually he asked if he could touch me. I was enthralled, I thought that it meant that he returned my feelings. I enjoyed it of course, but I began to realize that I became an outlet for his frustration and loneliness. Sleeping with him doesnt buy his love, and that knowledge hurts.

"So I confronted him, saying that we should stop messing around and go back to being friends. That's when the rumors started. People began to stuff my locker with trash, stuff began to go missing, and worst of all they wrecked my seat and table. People from the club asked about it, but I was too embarrassed to say anything. It's bad enough that my classmates hated me, I didnt want my team to feel that way too. Eventually the rumour spreads to the whole club. Even though it wasnt as bad as the things that happened in my class, I still lost the few friends that I made there. In the end, I had nobody else to turn to but him. Knowing that I am solely dependent on him, Aomine grew possessive, violent even. We stopped playing basketball and spent every free time we had locked in his room.

"That's why after graduation I went to Seirin even though Aomine saved me a spot in Touou. When he found out I guessed he just stopped bothering me. We haven't spoken since, so I guess that's why he was so… unstable."

Kagami listened to the unbelievable story with his jaw unhinged. "Unstable my ass." He spat out, clearly unhappy with that's excuse. "He's a piece of shit. Plain and simple. Good on you for turning him down." Kagami huffed out and began pulling out the grass out of frustration. "Why didn't you say no to him earlier? Why dragged it out for so long? Now he's got this annoying god complex and kept saying 'Tetsu is mine! Tetsu is mine!' Fucking brat."

Kuroko laughed at Kagami's impression, finding the smallest things that Kagami does to be adorable."You're right." He admitted. "I should've stuck to my guns and leave him alone. Its just... It's hard for me to say no to Aomine."

"Why? Cuz you l-l-love him?" Kagami asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"No… I mean, at least I don't think so. It's just that despite everything, I'm thankful that he was my friend. Even before I confessed to him he would stayed back and practice with me even after everyone else left. He'll share his burgers with me, talk about movies, and when he felt basketball was isolating him from everybody else… he turned to me for comfort. It just felt wrong to turn away someone as lonely as Daiki."

"Even if he ruined the last year of your middle school?"

Kuroko looked out into the distance wistfully and nodded. Kagami pouted and pulled on the grass even more vigorously. "Ugh, why do you want to take care of someone as shitty as Aomine. That guy's the worst!" Kagami fumed, turning away from Kuroko and sulked.

"You just caught him at his worst. He's really is a nice guy."

'_Yeah, but I'm nicer. I can take care of you better.' _He thought to himself. His heart demanded that he screamed those words out, but his lips ranted about how stupid Aomine instead. For him, it was enough since the idle chatter made Kuroko laughed. As long as Kuroko is happy, he can endure anything. That's all that matters anyways.

Right?

* * *

TBC

Next Chapter: The trio share an awkward dinner together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Summary: Kuroko and Aomine tries to reconcile their past through a nice dinner in a Korean BBQ place. Kagami tagged along.

Timeline: Set after the Winter Cup training camp is over.

* * *

**Chp 3**

* * *

The past few days that Kagami spent with Kuroko were a like dream come true. After their training camp ended, they spent the free time that they had together. They went to a nearby basketball court and practiced pick and roll strategies to use in games, perfecting their passes until it felt like second nature to them. They would play until their clothes are soaked in sweat, and when the sun finally sets, Kagami would walk Kuroko to the station and send him off with a goodnight.

Not only did their teamwork improved, but they managed to connect on a level that they haven't been able to before. For instance, Kagami found out that his friend loves children and would love to work as a kindergarten teacher if he can. "-but then I found basketball, and like everybody else that fell in love with this sport. I begun to dream about playing professionally, which is impossible for me, so I'm trying hard to let it go before I get too excited over it.

"Impossible? Really? I don't think so." Kagami said. Kuroko laughed at Kagami's straightforward answer.

"Bakagami, I cant play professionally. I cant even score a basket to save my life!"

"Yeah I know, but if you're playing with me then it's not impossible right? You said it yourself, you're my shadow and I'm aiming for the top so you better keep up!"

Silly sentimental conversations like that filled their days and strengthened their trusts. They were no longer just mere teammates, they've become friends that knew and care about each other deeply. Slowly, Kagami's resolve to stay friends began to crumble. Day by day his hope grew, and as he learned more silly idiosyncratic things about the boy, the more and more convinced he is of his feelings for Kuroko.

The hopeful prospect of a future love truly made chilly autumn air felt as fresh as spring.

Everything was going great for Kagami except for one thing; Kuroko's phone.

Everyday at exactly midday and sunset, a barrage of texts would interrupt their games. Worried that it might be an emergency, Kuroko would stop their games and sat back to read his messages.

"Who is it?" Kagami would always ask, and the answer that he's given would either be a terribly made up lie or a bad attempt at distracting him with another topic involving food or basketball.

At first Kagami left the matter alone to give him some privacy. After all, no matter how close two people become they will always still have secrets to keep from each other. However, it didn't stop him from noticing the sad look on Kuroko's face as he reads those texts. Only one person could make Kuroko look that sad.

On the seventh's day of their practice Kuroko's phone played a different melody. Usually during their walk home Kuroko would discreetly check the sender and quickly put his phone away without writing a reply. This time a look of relief wash over his face when he read the caller id flashing on the screen. He confidently flipped open his phone and answered in a loud voice.

"Hello, Momoi-san? Is something the matter? t's unusual for you to call me duri-"

"Ah so you did have your phone with you." A deep voice interrupted from the receiver. "Why didn't you answer any of my texts Tetsu?"

Kuroko stopped walking, frozen still in crowd of busy streetwalkers. "Aomine-san." He breathed out, unsure how to reply to his question.

"Tch. I told you I hate it when you call me that. It makes me feel like a stranger." The voice rustled. "… I miss you Tetsu."

"Daiki, don't-"

"Hear me out." Aomine rasped through the speakers. "Remember when I crushed your school? Well I felt terrible after. I don't get it, Tetsu, winning shouldn't feel this bad. Whenever I think about what I said to you, my chest it feels like it just- fuck I don't know."

Kuroko held his breath, trying hard to push down the emotions welling up from inside of him. For a while he thought that Aomine had lost all forms of remorse and sensitivity. Those words just proved him wrong

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that" Aomine tried again. "Hell I don't know… I just wanna see you again."

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami called out loud, attracting a few curious onlookers. He had been walking alone for a block and a half before he noticed that Kuroko was gone. At first he thought that the lack of presence was nothing special, but when looked around, he found that Kuroko was in fact standing a block away from him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagami jogged to the boy, just in time to pull him out of the way of an incoming bicycle.

"Fuck, be careful will ya!" He shouted after the apologetic cyclist. "You okay?" he asked. Before he could discern an answer, Kagami's ears picked up on a familiar voice coming from Kuroko's phone. His face paled. A voice that deep and menacing could only belong to one person.

"Hang up the phone Kuroko." Kagami said quietly, but the boy petrified. "Kuroko!" Kagami called again, this time forcefully pulling the phone from his hand. He was ready to unleash a torrent of slurs and profanities to the mic, but his chance was lost then he saw the screen blinking out the words 'disconnected'.

"Dammit!" He cursed and closed the phone angrily. "What did he say to you?" Kuroko looked up to him blankly, his cheeks becoming as red as his watering eyes. Kagami was taken aback. Blushing was the last thing that he thought Aomine could do to Kuroko.

"He said… He wanted to meet me, to talk."

"Fuck that." Kagami eyes darkened with rage. "Let me call him back and reject that offer for you." He said, scrolling furiously through Kuroko's contact list and accidentally opening a candy crush app. "Fuck!"

Kuroko pulled him to get his attention. "Don't! I already said yes."

Kagami turned to him with his brows furrowed down. "Why?" He asked with a tight voice. Kuroko sighed and plucked the phone away from Kagami's tightening fist.

"He said he wanted to apologize so I'm going to give him that chance. Besides, I think it's a good time for me to, ah… tell him clearly that I only want to be friends and nothing more."

Kagami looked at Kuroko as if he had lost his mind. "After what he did to you in that hall? After all that he humiliated us during inter high? After all that bullshit you still want to be his _friend_?" The red head threw his hands in expiration and screamed out. "Why. Are. You. So. Argh! Can't you see? He's going to try and put his hand on your again and, and, and.-"

Kuroko shot him a glare that could cut through steel. Kagami gulped at the anger and malice in that one look. He doesn't need to spend three years Teiko with him to know that Kuroko would not change his mind. He could talk all day until his voice is raw but it would all be for naught. When Kuroko is et on doing something he will carry it to the end. '_Stubborn idiot.' _Kagami thought.

After a minute of glaring at each other silently, Kagami broke his gaze and turned away. "Fine." He said through tightly curled lips. "Fine! Go and meet up with him for all I care. But don't you think that you're going to see him alone."

The smaller teen frowned at the answer. "I can protect myself Kagami. I'm not a helpless little flower for you to defend. I am a man too you know?" Kuroko angrily shot back.

He hated being treated as some kind of weakling. Even in his days in Teiko he worked hard and took the regular spot on how own. He doesn't need a paternalistic knight in shinning armor to 'defend' him from anything. Kuroko turn his back on his partner and stride through the crosswalk, his anger preventing him from realizing that he's walking into the path of an incoming bicycle.

With quick reflexes Kagami pulled on Kuroko's arm and saved him for the second time today. Kuroko's face flushed red, embarrassed that he's been proven wrong by a strange struck of luck, pulled his hands free and began walking away to hide his embarrassment. Kagami long legs quickly caught up to him and kept up with his furious pace.

"I know." The redhead caught up with him with heavy breath and began to run his mouth like a motorboat.

"I know you're a man, and I didn't mean to say that you're weak or anything. Sorry, my Japanese isn't very good, so I don't know how to say this properly, but I'm not saying that you're not a man for sure! I know for a fact that you're quite strong despite you being a midget, so what I mean is that I just-" he paused to take a deep breath and ended up coughing like an chronic asthma patient.

Kuroko sighed at the pitiful sight of Kagami pounding his chest. '_This idiot.'_ He thought fondly as he patted Kagami's broad back to help ease his hectic coughs.

"I know Kagami, I understand." He said gently as he tousled Kagami's red hair, letting his eyes speak of the gratitude he felt but was too bashful to say.

* * *

_That same night, At a Korean BBQ restaurant_

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me." Aomine mumbled when he saw Kagami sitting in the private both that he reserved for his date with Kuroko. He sat himself in front of a very bored looking Kagami and slammed his hand on the table. "Why the fuck are you here? Is that little shit too scared to come and sent his monkey instead?"

"I'm right here Aomine-kun." Kuroko suddenly materialize and called from the corner of the booth, his voice a monotonous as ever. Aomine jumped back in surprise, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest from the scare. Kagami just smirked and sat back gleefully, pleased that Aomine didn't notice Kuroko's presence.

"Ugh. Whatever. Since you bought your pet monkey with you it's pretty clear that you don't want to talk to me at all. Thanks for wasting my time Tetsu, enjoy your dinner and go fuck yourself." Aomine spat out and strode out of the restaurant. Kuroko sighed and gave Kagami an _'I told you so.' _ look.

"Ugh. I got it! I got it!" Kagami rolled his eyes, grabbed his jacket and rushed after Aomine's fading figure. He caught up with the blue haired man in an empty basketball court. He's dribbling a worn out basketball and throwing it into the basket with a pleasant 'swish'.

'_Nothing but net from all the way over here?'_ Kagami though with a hint of jealousy and appreciation. He can make powerful dunks from the inside and he can defend the basket like a champ, but shooting from outside the paint has never been his forte. He caught the bounding basketball and dribbled it to Aomine, jumping up lightly and sending the ball bouncing from the blackboard and into the hoop. Aomine greeted him with a glare.

"Your form is terrible." He said. "No wonder you got slaughtered in the Inter High tournament." Aomine spat to his side and walked over to the discarded ball, picking it up and throwing it behind his head carelessly.

"You're the one to talk." Kagami sneered at the floating ball, cursing to himself as he watch it pass through the hoop with another pleasant 'swish'. Aomine turned to Kagami and gave him a look that just oozes arrogance and superiority.

"Yeah, I am. I was the one who took you both out singlehandedly. While you were jumping around like a monkey on hot sands, I was dribbling circles around you and scoring free baskets. It's pathetic really."

"Ahahahaha." Kagami laughed stoically, channeling all his inner power to suppress the urge to punch him. "Come over her and prove it to me again you ganguro bastard." Kagami threw the ball forcefully to Aomine. He caught it easily and let it bounce lifelessly in the concrete.

"I'm not in the mood of playing with someone who just came into my dinner reservation uninvited." Aomine said quietly, walking along the linked gates and kicking it open with a thunderous rattle. Kagami chased after the man and threw the ball to the back of Aomine's head. With lightning quick reflexes, Aomine turned and caught it with one hand. Kagami smirked.

"Then, how about a bet then. You, me, one on one. First basket wins. If you win, I'll let you do anything that you want with me." Aomine stopped walking and turned his ear to Kagami, interested in the offer. "You can tell me to stay away from Kuroko or to not play in a game… anything you want. And if I win," Aomine scoffed and rolled his eyes. " You'll come back to the restaurant and listen to what Kuroko have to say."

Upon mentioning that name Aomine stiffened and slammed the ball onto the ground violently. "I know what he wants to say. He came by with you in tow, I think the message quite loud and clear."

"Is it?" Kagami chased after the ball and deftly bounced it in-between his feet, running up to a basket for a lay up. "I thought that Kuroko would reject your offer out outright, but he insisted that he want to go and 'make things right'." He caught his own ball and passed it to Aomine. "Are you sure you still don't want to the offer? Or are you just too scared that you're going to lose?"

Aomine looked down at the ball and began dribbling it in place, still as a statue except for his fluidly moving arms. He grinned and began manipulating the ball with his left hand. "Like hell I am."

Kagami grinned, the hair on his nape rising up in anticipation. "Bring it." he said, overabounding with confidence. Aomine clicked his tongue and begun to dribbled forward in a powerful drive, his speed making him look like a blur to a normal human's eyes. Kagami tried to keep up, confident that his training would help him dance with this monster, but it was to no avail. Over and over Aomine's skillful handling and devastating speed overwhelmed him. Seeing the glimpses of despair in Kagami's face, Aomine smirked and jumped up for a shot, purposely aiming so the shot would miss.

The ball suspiciously bounced off the blackboard and went straight into Kagami's hand. Wasting no time and taking no chances, Kagami run up along the paint and dunked it in.

"Yeah! In your face you arrogant prick!" Kagami pumped his fist and jeered, unable to contain himself. Aomine smirked and shoved his hand into his pockets, walking towards the direction of the restaurant "Hey wait! Don't you want to play another round?" Kagami asked, slightly disappointed at the short game.

"I don't play with people who suck." Aomine called out, ignoring Kagami's angry shouts.

* * *

It's been one hour of awkward silence between the three, their vigil only interrupted by the sounds of Kagami shoving copious amounts food into his mouth. When Aomine first came back, he sat down and refused to acknowledge Kuroko's presence. Kuroko tried to make conversation with him, but the man was adamant in his silence, focusing on his bowl of rice and meat. The short teen eventually gave up, wearing a disappointed look throughout the dinner.

Kagami noticed the look on Kuroko's face and realized that they're not getting anywhere with him around. He slammed him last bowl of rice, burped, and slid out of the booth, mumbling about buying some popsicles from the convenience store.

"Hey," He called to Aomine, gesturing down to Kuroko. "Talk to him goddammit."

The moment the store door closes, Aomine looked began to speak up.

"So… You got yourself a new toy." He said icily.

"Huh?"

"The redhead. You got him wrapped around your fingers pretty good now don't ya?"

"We're not like that." Kuroko said, flustered at those words. "He just tagged along for some reason."

"Yeah, right." Aomine fumed, not believing a single word that came from Kuroko's mouth. Tired of taking nonsensical blame, Kuroko looked up to him firmly.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? If it is then I shouldn't have came out to meet you. I had enough of your stupid possessive attitude to last me a lifetime!" Kuroko grabbed his jacket and scarf, wrapping it around his neck and began making his way out the door. Before he could take a second step away, Aomine large hands grabbed him and pulled him tumbling down onto his lap.

"Your words still cuts me in the right places, as always." Aomine murmured, his face just inches above Kuroko's. "How else do you expect me to react when I see another man sitting next to you?"

Kuroko angrily pulled himself away from Aomine's hold, scooting away from his lap and onto the seat next to them. "I expect you to act like any other normal human being and not jump into conclusions. Kagami is straight! We don't have that kind of relationship. He's just a concerned teammates who wanted to get this thing sorted out. I mean, that's what teammates do right? Take care of each other?"

Aomine hardened exterior softened when he heard Kuroko's explanation. How can this boy still think so purely of other people like that? "Really Tetsuya… you should stop making me want to hug you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Kuroko's narrow shoulder.

"Ah.." Kuroko just let out an exasperated sigh and buried his face into his hand, completely exhausted from keeping up with Aomine's bipolar attitudes. "I don't get you Daiki-kun… You're always like this. It's like middle school all over again. You said you weren't interested in me but you slept with me anyways. Then I told you that we should just stay friends and you cut me out. And those rumors…" Kuroko sighed and shook his head. "I get that you didn't like me rejecting you, but to throw me under the bus like that…"

"Wait, what?" Aomine furrowed his brows. "I didn't spread those rumors"

"What?"

"You heard me. I never told anybody about us. When I found out about the kids who trashed your locker, I was the first to beat them up and made them stop." Kuroko gave him a look, unsure what to believe anymore. Aomine frowned. Since when does Tetsu doubt him like this. "I am the last person who would hurt you like that." He said firmly, his eyes unwavering and true as he looked into Tetsu's

"Then why did you change so much after the rumor came out? Why did you stop seeing me as a friend and start using me just for sex? How do you explain that Daiki?"

Aomine scoffed and shook his head. Was Kuroko really that blind?

"Of course I changed." He said harshly. "You suddenly avoided me and only came to me when there was no one else. I hate it. It fucking sucks to know that the only reason you came to me was because you had no one else." Aomine voice lowered as he tucked a lose strand of hair behind Kuroko's ear, caressing the smooth shell on and remembering how Kuroko would giggle when he licked it playfully.

"I want to be your first choice Tetsu, not your last resort." Aomine finally said, his face scrunched up in a frown out of embarrassment. He waited for an answer, but Kuroko said nothing. Aomine sighed, feeling defeated by Kuroko's stoic attitude. The boy must really hate him. Finally he relented and just, gave up. Why try and mend something that cant be put together again? He shook his head and laughed helplessly.

"I know why that idiot came to me. You wanted to cut me off for good, right?" Aomine chuckled. "So let me say what I came here to say save you some time, okay?" He titled Kuroko's face up, caressing the side of his face gently. He looked the same as the day he first confessed to him; small, gentle, and beautiful beyond words.

There are a thousand things that he wanted to say to him. A year's worth of pent of feelings and regrets swarmed his head, each wanting to escape his lips in a desperate attempt to capture Kuroko's heart. Aomine wanted to badly to do so, to finally give an answer to the confession that he was too afraid to answer before. However, upon seeing the tears welling up in Kuroko's eyes Aomine stopped for a moment and held back.

'_Why is he crying? Doe he hate being with me that badly?'_ He thought sadly, brushing away the droplets of tears from the corner of his brilliant blue eyes. Aomine remembered all the selfish things he made Kuroko do, how he took advantage of the boy's feelings, how he brushed him aside when he was finished with him, how he turned his anger &amp; frustration and ruined the basketball that they both loved. Kuroko would be better off without him.

So he closed his eyes, gave the boy a gentle kiss on the forehead, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

With that last good bye settled, Aomine stood up and grabbed his jacket, exiting the restaurant before he could change his mind and do something rash. _'It's better this way.'_ He thought. Outside he caught sight of the red head loitering in front of the restaurant. "He's all yours." He declared, brushing past the confused looking redhead and began his long walk back home.

* * *

Kuroko had expected Aomine to make some kind of ridiculous demand like he always does, so when he heard the sincere and quiet apology, he was left speechless. Before he could answer him, Aomine had already left the restaurant, leaving him alone in a table full of empty plates and a pain in his chest that wouldn't stop aching.

"Kuroko?" Kagami voice called out to him. Kuroko looked up to see a very worried Kagami leaning over the booth, his face red from the cold wind outside. "Kuroko are you okay?" Kagami asked again, this time reaching down to wipe the tears from his face.

"Kagami." He hiccupped, suddenly aware of the tears streaming down his face. Why is he crying? "Daiki left… I didn't get to say what I wanted to say." He stammered, hating how weak his voice is sounding. Kagami mumbled some profanities under his breath and turned around, ready to chase down Aomine for a second time. A gentle tug on his jacket pulled him back down onto the seat. "Don't go. P-people will notice me crying if you leave me alone." Kuroko muttered from under his breath, latching himself onto Kagami's arm to prevent him from getting up again.

The redhead sighed and leaned back onto the seat, lending Kuroko his arm for comfort. Upon noticing a few curious onlookers, he pulled the smaller teen onto his lap and zipped him up inside his jacket. "There, now nobody would know that you're here at all." He teased, giving him a noogie

"…. Bakagami… we're probably attracting more attention now." Kuroko mumbled from underneath the fabric.

"Yup, but everybody would only notice me and not you." Kagami chuckled. "Ooo see what I did there? Misdirection woo woo." He said proudly with an added sound effect.

Kuroko scoffed and laughed, peeking his head of the zipped jacket to flick him on the nose. "You're so lame Bakagami." He laughed, wiping away the last traces of tears from his eyes.

"I know, I know. I am pretty lame." The redhead admitted, flicking him back on the nose and eliciting a giggle from the boy. Kagami noticed a droplet of tear hanging form Kuroko's translucent lashes, quivering dangerously on the edge, barely hanging on. '_just like me'_

"Even if you're with this super lame Bakagami, aren't you glad that I came with you?" Kagami whispered, brushing that one last tear away. He was completely captivated by this beautiful, unable to hold his feelings back any longer.

Kuroko blushed at the intimate gesture, unsure of what to say at a situation like that. Kagami's gaze held that same intense passion that that he always gave him, his deep red eyes enflaming the fire fluttering deep in his chest. He mumbled something incoherent and unzipped Kagami's jacket open, stumbling onto the seat and knocking his head on the wall.

"Geez, you're hopeless Kuroko." Kagami laughed, rubbing the spot where Kuroko hit his head. Unable to hold his feelings back any longer he tilted Kuroko's chin up and stole a kiss from those soft pouty lips. "I love you." He whispered.

* * *

On his way back home, Aomine stopped when he saw two Teiko students walking home together, arms around each other, carrying a basketball, and a Maji burger bag. It's eerie how similar they are to Kuroko and him. They always stopped by Maji Burger after practice for a quick bite to eat. He would buy two large double cheeseburgers so he could share one with Kuroko, who without fail would always only order a small vanilla milkshake even after a long day od training.

"_You're never going to grow tall if you only eat those sugary stuff. Buy a burger next time!"_

"_But you always give me your burger anyways Daiki-kun. It would be a waste for me to buy my own."_

"_Haha! Sneaky! Trying to bleed my pockets dry huh?"_

Aomine smiled at that memory, wondering to himself how things turned out the way they are now. When did he so arrogant that he started skipping practice and walking home alone? 'Tetsu must've been hungry. I've always given him one of my burgers." He muttered quietly. "He must've been lonely."

Without a second thought he turned around and began sprinting back to the restaurant. He realized why he felt terrible after his win. He realized why he felt empty and purposeless after he began pushing Kuroko away. He's in love with Kuroko Tetsuya, and he always knew it. He's just too arrogant &amp; cowardly to try and meet him halfway.

'_I love him.' _He thought, a big wide smile plastered on his face as he ran against the cold chilly wind. '_I'll tell him that and make can make him happy again. I'll make him smile again. I'll-'_

His smile disappeared when he saw the scene through the restaurant window. Kagami was cradling his beloved in his arms. Kuroko looked confortable as the redhead held him close, wiped his tears, and whispered something that made him laugh and smile.

"_That should've been me." _He thought.

He should be the one holding him like that, wiping the tears from his eyes and comforting him. He should be the one Kuroko is latching onto for help and support. But where was he? He wandered alone on his self-imposed isolation, moaning about not having anyone that understand him while his beloved is swooped onto the lap of another man.

Aomine watched helplessly as Kagami lean down and kissed the lips that used to be his. His fists are shaking. His adrenaline is pumping. He's ready to burst in there and make a scene, but to what end? Tetsu would thought that Aomine was in one of his possessive mood and wouldn't take him seriously. Tetsu would tell him about the times that he threw him out in the past. He would reject him like the scum that he is and turned to his new light for comfort.

"I'm too late huh Tetsu?" He said to himself, laughing helplessly at the absurd situation that he put himself in.

* * *

TBC

Next Chapter: Akashi came into the picture and ordered Kuroko to put Aomine back together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Summary: Aomine suddenly declared his retirement from Basketball, and as the captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi was having none of it. He demanded Kuroko piece Aomine back together to fight in the winter cup.

Timeline: The night before Touou vs Seirin game during the winter cup.

* * *

**Chp 4**

* * *

Tomorrow is the start of the winter club and everybody in Seirin's basketball team is staying late to prepare themselves. With the keys to the gym in their hands, they're determined to stay and train until their legs gave out. Nobody complained about the harsh schedule and tough training. After all, their first match tomorrow is going to be against Touou Gakuen, and after their defeat during the Inter High, they all knew just how wide the difference between their skills are.

Kuroko was one of the more nervous members. He ran outside until his lungs felt like they're on fire and stumbled into the gym, hoping that the last minute training would extend his stamina tomorrow. He sat down against the north wall and covered his head with a towel, breathing heavily as he counted how many miles he ran outside.

He wanted this win so badly. Forget about revenge, he just wanted to show Aomine that he was wrong. His type of basket, the basket that prioritizes his teammates more than his own ego, is not useless like he said. He wanted to show Aomine how much joy can be found in the game, and how much he misses playing it with him. Kuroko failed to convey that during their disastrous dinner, and he hoped that those feelings could come through during their game.

"Did you have a good run?" A ragged voice called out from above him. Kuroko peeked up to see Kagami grinning down on him, already sweating through his second shirt. Kuroko stiffened and gave him an awkward smile.

"Yeah." He answered just as breathlessly. Kagami plopped himself next to the boy and guzzled the content of his water bottle, emptying it in just seconds.

"Wow, your mouth is like a black hole that just sucks up everything huh?" Kuroko wondered out loud, his voice carrying to over the other side of the court and made the other first year snicker.

"Shut up. Your ace needs to stay hydrated, so come here, donate your water." Kagami pawed at his bottle, enjoying their little banter.

"In your dreams." Kuroko teased, jabbing on the side of his ribs to punish him.

It's amazing how he managed to stay friends with Kagami even after he rejected him.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"I'm sorry." He bowed as to the redhead. "It's not that I'm not attracted to you, it's just things are complicated right now."

"You mean Aomine." Kagami looked away, dejected.

"Not just that." Kuroko sighed. "We have such a great chemistry going on together that I don't want to change it for the team. The last time I was involved with my teammate it broke us apart. I don't want that to happen again, not when we're just about to start another Tournament. So please!" He bowed again. "Let us win the Winter cup first. After that, I promise I will give you a proper answer!"

"O-o-of course." Kagami stammered, giving Kuroko an awkward bow of his own. "Then let us work hard and win! It would be great to-to-to go out after we have a win under our belt."

Kuroko looked up in astonishment at the positive response from Kagami. "Yes, lets!" He chirped back, running into Kagami's arm and giving him a hug.

* * *

Flashback Ends

* * *

Was he attracted to Kagami? Yes immensely so, but he also still had feelings for Aomine. He felt that by accepting Kagami's confession he would simply be lying to him about his feelings, and right now, Kuroko is just isn't ready to open his heart out to Kagami yet.

Despite their uncanny similarities, it amazed him just how different Kagami and Aomine are from each other. Kagami is almost like a child, loud and confident about his feelings. On the other hand, Aomine is the complete opposite; he could never guess what he's feeling. Kuroko told answered them both with the ominous 'we should be just friends', and while Aomine simply pushed everyone away to lick his wounded pride, Kagami trudges with renewed passion and determination. They're like fire and ice, each so opposite to each other despite their similar situations. If he were forced to choose between the two, would gladly go with the warm and passionate Kagami.

And yet, deep in his heart Kuroko know that he still loves Aomine. Despite the man's obvious shortcomings, Kuroko still couldn't hate him. If anything, it only made the desire to take care of him grow. Just like how Kagami is smiling right now, he wanted Aomine to be as happy as they are now.

With that small innocent desire in his heart, Kuroko called out the tall redhead and extended his fist towards him. "Hey Kagami." He said firmly. "Lets win tomorrow."

Kagami heart skipped at beat at those determined baby blues. "Ossu!" he answered the bump, suddenly filled with an extra burst of energy. Kuroko smiled as he watch Kagami jumped around ecstatically. '_Just like a puppy.'_ Things like these made it easy for Kuroko to fall in love with the redhead.

Before he could continue with that line of thought, his phone rang with an unfamiliar melody. Curiously, Kuroko flipped open his phone to find an unfamiliar name flashing on the screen.

Akashi Seijirou was calling him.

In all his three years in Teiko, Akashi never called him on his phone even once. Something important must've happened. "Akashi-san," He quickly answered. "What's wrong? You never called me before."

"Tetsuya." Akashi answered, his calm voice sending shivers down his spine. "Come to X gym right now. You need to fix your mess right away."

"What?" Kuroko asked, confused. Akashi is known for giving cryptic order, but this was beyond cryptic. "What are you talking about Akashi-san?"

"Daiki. You broke him. He told me today that he's going to quit basketball. I have him locked in a sports equipment room in X gym right now, so come, fix your mess, or I'll make sure that your team cannot play tomorrow." Akashi gave his menacing order and ended the call with a click.

A million thought raced through his mind. It just doesn't make any sense. Aomine loved basketball above all others! How can he just quit before the winter cup actually starts? Was it their dinner from a week before? Is that why Aomine suddenly felt this way.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked with a concerned voice. "What's wrong?" Kuroko turned to him, his palid lips trembling as he delivered the news to Kagami.

"WHAT? AOMINE WONT PLAY TOMORROW?" The redhead exclaimed, drawing the attention of the whole gym towards him.

The reaction was immediate. Everyone dropped their balls and ran over to Kuroko, crowing the panicked boy for some answers. The first years were ecstatic, high fiving each other over their guaranteed victory. Riko sighed in relief, her stern façade dropping for a second and showing her anxiety . The only ones that wouldn't celebrate with the rest of the team were the starting members, they all were either in shock or had their face cast down in disappointment.

"Hyuga! Why do you looks so unhappy?" Riko shook their captain's shoulder. "Be happy! Tomorrow just got easier. That's one less generation of Miracles to worry about." She crossed her arms and laughed triumphantly. "We've beaten Kise and Midoriyama before so we can prepare for them accordingly. Other than those two, we only have to go through two more overpowered basketball prodigies!"

"Yeah but…" Kuroko sighed, eliciting the same response from the other four starting players.

"IF AOMINE DOESN'T PLAY THEN IT WOULD BE USELESS." Kagami exploded, earing him a nice karate chop on the head from the captain.

"Don't you dare speak to the coach that way." Hyuga pushed his glasses up his nose. "BUT HE'S RIGHT RIKO. I WANT TO CHRUSH THAT ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH AND GRIND HIS BONES INTO DUST."

"YEAH GRIND HIM INTO DUST." Kagami exclaimed, giving his equally fired up captain a high five.

"Are you serious?" Riko stared helplessly at the two idiots in front of her, each ranting about how they can take Aomine and grind him into dust.

"I understand that logically it would be better for us if we don't go up against him…" Izuki chirped in. "… but without Aomine in the game, my heart just isn't in it to win it." Izuki gave thumbs up, looking especially proud of his terrible rhyming puns. Riko punched him for that unnecessary alliteration and turned to the team's center.

"Teppei! Help me out here. Tell the team that we don't need to fight any unnecessary battles!" She exclaimed in frustration. Surely Teppei who hasn't face Aomine yet wouldn't share the rest of the team's need for revenge.

The tall brunette scratched his head and smiled like a simpleton. "I'll go with whatever Hyuga think is best. " He said, nudging the captain who immediately stopped his antics and blushed. "Idiot." Hyuga mumbled, adjusting his glasses shyly.

Riko stared at her team, dumbfounded by their stupidity. "And you Kuroko...?" Riko tentatively asked to the shortest member of the team, her eyes pleading him to bring reason back to the team.

Kuroko frowned. He understood Riko's reluctance. It was silly of them to throw away an easy win against a strong team. However, like Izumi said, his heart says other wise. He looked up to his coach with determined eyes. "I'm sorry coach. I'm with everybody on this issue. Aomine is still my friend, and it would be wrong fro me to simply ignore what's happening to him right now. Besides, like everybody has said before, I really want to beat him this time!"

"See Riko! We can do it now, we've trained hard, we're stronger than before, and now, we have a Teppei to complete our lineup! If we win over them without Aomine, people would say that we haven't really won over them at all!" Hyuga exclaimed.

"Yeah Riko. I may sound naïve, but with this team, I'm sure we can win." Teppei added.

"Please coach let us play Aomine!"

"Please coach!"

"Coach!"

Cornered by the request of the team's core members, Riko yielded. "Ugh. Alright!" She relented. "Kuroko! Go meet this Akashi person and make sure Aomine plays tomorrow! But just in case, I'm sending Furihata with you. He should be able to protect you if there's any chance of foul play."

"I'LL GO WITH KUROKO TO-"

"Kagami please. You barely finished half of your weight training." Riko punched the petulant redhead into submission. "We're counting on you Kuroko. The team want Aomine to play, make that happen." Everybody cheered and patted Kuroko on the back, giving him encouragement before sending him off on his journey. As Kuroko began to pack and change his shirt, Kagami jogged over to him.

"I'll walk you to the gate." He said, giving Kuroko's head a good tousle. The two walked in silence along the darkened school grounds, each with different things on their mind. "Uh, I'll finish my weight training as fast as I can and catch up with you." Kagami said, struggling to hide a blush. Kuroko gave him a look and pouted. "I know! I know! You're a man and you don't need any protection that you can do yourself. I just want to go so… uhh, so I can give myself a piece of mind."

Kuroko smiled at Kagami's terrible attempt at making an excuse. Despite of what he feels about it, Kuroko couldn't stay mad at someone who cares enough to make an effort. "Okay .min~" He teased, brushing the red bangs that are covering his eyes. Kagami caught Kuroko's mischievous hands and gave him a look.

"Please be safe. This whole meeting sounds fishy." He said seriously, bringing the hand up to kiss it. "I don't know what I'll do if you're hurt…" He murmured against Kuroko's cool skin.

Before Kuroko could answer him, Furihata's shrill voice broke the quiet atmosphere. Kagami swallowed hard and pulled his hands away. "Well, I'll see you soon! Good luck you two!" he said, quickly jogging back to the gym.

Furihata gave the two a weird look. "Wow, you're teasing him again? Kagami's face is as red as a tomato!" He exclaimed, slapping Kuroko on the back. _'If only he knew.'_ Kuroko thought quietly to himself.

* * *

"W… w… wait! You're!" Furihata stammered and pointed at the redhead standing before them.

"Akashi Seijirou. Nice to meet your acquaintance." Akashi gave him one of his winning smiles, eliciting a gasp of wonder from Furihata. Akashi chuckled. He often left people speechless and in awe, but he never quite enjoyed their reaction like he enjoyed Furihata's.

"Calm down Furihata. He's just a high school student just like us." Kuroko patted his teammate's shoulder to calm him down. Furihata gulped. "O..okay. I just get nervous around authority figures, that's all."

Kuroko shrugged his shoulder in apprehension. Maybe it was a bad idea for coach to send Furihata with him, but he was glad that he wasn't facing Akashi alone. He intimidated him. Deciding to bite the bullet, Kuroko approached Akashi and extended his hand for him to shake. "Long time no see Akashi-san."

The redhead regarded the hand silenly and ignored it. "Likewise Tetsuya." He answered, nodding up towards a darkened corner of the gym. "Daiki-kun is inside the supply closet. He won't listen to me so I had to lock him in there until I can contact you." He said flippantly. "Do be quick about it. I prefer to be in bed before nine. I have an early game tomorrow."

Kuroko nodded and walk towards the barred door nervously. "Wait." He said, heart suddenly pounding harder as he approach the door.

"Tetsuya." Akashi rumbled, pointing at the closed door where Aomine is. "He told me that he's going to quit basketball to 'repent for his sins'. There is only one person that can make him this stupid." Akashi eyes glowed a deathly red. "Fix him. Now."

A year ago that order from Akashi would've seemed absolute. Kuroko would've gone into the room and do what Akashi demanded of him with no question asked. Now that he's in a different team, it all just seemed silly.

Kuroko walked up to Akashi, stared him down, and exclaimed loudly; "I'm not going there because you ordered me to. I'm going in there because I care for Aomine, so please, do drop the attitude. You may be my friend but you're no longer my captain."

Akashi chuckled, amused by Kuroko's little indignant rant. "My, my." He said quietly after Kuroko entered the closet. "It seems like everybody is rebelling against me these days." He turned to Furihata. "Are you going to be like them too?" He teased, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"NO SIR." Furihata answered quickly, earning him a chuckle from the redhead.

"Well, I guess I can have fun with you while I wait for them." Akashi said, reaching out to pet the taller boy. "Come closer and talk to me."

* * *

The supply closet's rusty hinges grated loudly against each other. It was as if the gym's was voicing it's complaints about it's state of disrepair. Teiko's basketball team used to frequent this gym whenever they could, giving the Generation of Miracles a private place to practice. With their prodigies gone, the school stopped their patronage to that small local gymnasium, pulling out the proverbial chair from under the already dying establishment.

The gym's state of disrepair and neglect could not be summed up perfectly than in the supply closet. As Kuroko trudges on through a sea of broken equipment and half inflated balls, a chill ran down his spine. He remembered how each of them used to be afraid of this place. The superstitious Midoriyama would tell them stories of wild apparition and strange sounds, adding fuel to fire the fears of their young susceptible minds.

Kuroko could remember it clearly now, how the five of them are huddled together, always too scared to put their equipment back to the closet at the end of the day. Akashi was the only one who were brave enough to push the cart back in for all of them. One day, he came out with a satisfied smile on his face.

"_Its okay." _The young redhead said. _"I befriended the monster in there. He said he'll only come out if one of you disobeys me."_

It was only today that Kuroko realized just how twisted Akashi was.

"Aomine-san." He called out, reaching instinctively for the light switch that did nothing. The blue haired teen swallowed hard and walks deeper into the closet, ignoring the faint click from the door. Akashi is locking him inside, and as he remembers his story, it was as if he's sending Kuroko to the lair of his monster friend.

'_There is no such thing as monsters.' _Kuroko repeated those words like a mantra. His eyes searched in the darkness, intent on finding Aomine quickly and getting out of this wretched place. "Daiki-san!" He called again, this time sounding more desperate. The moonlight outside shine through the small window, bouncing it's eerie glow on the silhouette of a man. Kuroko raised his hand to call out him, but before he could open his mouth, dot of red light glowed brightly from the center of his face.

Kuroko gasped and stumbled backwards, his body shivering in fear. The stories of demons and ghost suddenly rushing back into his mind. The dark figure got up and approached him slowly, taking pleasure in the terror that's oozing from the boy's aura. Kuroko instinctively closed his eyes and put his arms out in defense, chanting an old Buddhist mantra that his grandmother taught him.

"Oi, oi." Aomine's deep voice broke the silence. "You were the one calling my name in this creepy ass place, I should be the one shitting my pants not you."

Kuroko peaked and saw Aomine grinning down on him, his shirt disheveled, his hair tousled all over, and his face slightly swelled with hints of a bruise. He looked like hell. "I… I thought you were the ghost." he admitted, taking Aomine's hand to help himself up.

The taller boy sighed and scratched his head. "Don't tell me Akashi got you involved." He grumbled, bringing a lip cigarette up to his lips and inhaling deeply. "Go home Tetsu. You have a game tomorrow. You should rest up and prepare yourself." He said, exhaling a fog of smoke right in front of his face.

Kuroko frowned at the gesture. "I could say the same thing to you, but Akashi-san told me that you've quit." He snatched the death stick away from him and grinded it under his heels. Aomine never smoked before. He always cherished his health for the sake of basketball.

The taller boy chuckled and kicked the cigarette butt away. "Ah sorry, I forgot. You hate the smell of cigarettes right?" he said, blatantly ignoring Kuroko's attempt to engage him. He pulled out another cigarette and brought it up to his lips. "You should go home before you catch some -"

"Please don't insult my intelligence by changing the subject." Kuroko spat out, irritated by Aomine's dismissive attitude. Why was he treating him like an oblivious child?

Aomine turned somber, irritation beginning to seem on his face. "You're being a nuisance Tetsu, that's why I'm changing the subject." He shrugged past Kuroko and walked over to the door, pounding at it. "Open up Akashi! I get it already. Tetsu's word got to me. I'll play in the tournament tomorrow." He lied without even a glace back at his companion.

Kuroko just stared at Aomine's back, confused by the exchange. It was as if an alien had taken over Aomine's body. When the door creaked open, Kuroko slammed it back shut and shouted, "He's lying Akashi-san. Don't open the door unless I tell you to."

Akashi answered in compliance and clicked the doors shut again, this time whistling away after he secured the two inside.

"You little shit." Aomine grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled the boy up, his face twisted in anger and fist raised, ready to hurt. He had been in this damned room without food or water since noon. Cabin fever is settling into his bones and the pain from Akashi's beating is shortening his fuse. At this point he'll even hit Kuroko if it resulted in his freedom.

Yet, like always, Kuroko's unblinking crystal clear blue eyes stopped him. Those cool blue orbs dampened his anger and sobered him up. This is Kuroko Tetsuya, the person who he loves more than basketball itself. Kuroko was the reason he kept playing a boring game with a less than amicable team. Kuroko was the reason he fought and pushed people away. Kuroko was the reason for his sleepless nights and his wildest dreams. He could never hit him.

Still shaken by the look, Aomine cursed and threw Kuroko aside. "Whatever. Lock me in for however long you want, I still wouldn't play tomorrow." He shouted to the redhead behind the metal door. Aomine turned to Kuroko. "Stay out of my way." He said menacingly, walking back to the pile of mats and lounged about, closing his eyes and hoping sleep would take him away from this horrible day.

In a twist of event, a light body clambered over his and pulled on his shirt. Kuroko was on top of him, his calm face contorted into a pained expression. "You cant quit now." he said in a monotonous voice. "We've trained so hard after you beaten us. Kagami ran so many miles just so he can jump higher and defend against your shots. Hyuga-senpai stayed in longer than anyone so he can us outscore you with his three pointers. Even now everyone is staying late because they know just how strong you are. If you quit now then everything that we did would all be for naught!"

Aomine lips tightened harshly. "We trained, we ran, we, we, we." he growled. "When does what your team want becomes more important than my own desires?"

Kuroko flinched back at that accusation. "That's not-"

"Yes!" Aomine sat back up, his apathetic façade twisted into the face of a very sad and angry man. "That's why you came here isn't it? So you fulfill you and your team's selfish desires! You don't see me as your friend anymore Tetsu, you only see me as a mountain to conquer and brag about!"

"You're wrong." Kuroko said, shaken by the sliver truth contained in Aomine's words. "I care for you Daiki, that's why I want you to play again. I just want to be happy."

Aomine pushed Kuroko away disgustedly. Never in his life could he imagine his Tetsu making up weak excuses like this. "Enough." He said. "You don't need to start lying. I'm used to this already. Everyone just uses me for their own selfish reason. I shouldn't be surprised that you're started doing it too." He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees, lighting up one more cigarette like he's lighting an incense to chase out his bad luck.

Kuroko didn't know what to say to that. There was no self-deprecating exaggeration in Aomine's words. He knew first hand how Aomine used to be swarmed by yes men and sycophants; each wanted to use him for their own selfish reason. Aomine found his relief in him, calling the quiet boy his 'truest and only friend'. So Kuroko tried his best to be the selfless friend that Aomine wanted him to be. That is, until he became greedy and pushed his own feelings to Aomine.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko whispered to Aomine's turned back, too ashamed to even look up to him. Aomine turned to see Kuroko crying tears onto the floor, his empathy taking over his body as it shakes in remorseful anguish. "Tetsu…" Aomine reached a hand out to touch his shaking shoulder.

"I'm sorry I pushed my feeling to you. I'm sorry I slept with you even though I know you didn't feel the same way about me. I'm sorry that I tried to break things off and left you afterwards. I'm sorry that I only came back to you because my class bullied me into a corner. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shhhh Tetsu." Aomine held Kuroko's neck and caressed it, knowing that it used to calm the boy down instantly. Kuroko looked up to him and bawled, crying harder when he saw the gentle look on Aomine's face.

"I'm sorry I made you look like the bad guy. I'm sorry I didn't take the space you got for me in Touou. I'm sorry I didn't reply to you messages and calls this year. I'm sorry I went and made someone else my light."

"It's okay!" Aomine exclaimed, pulling the boy into his arms and holding him close to stop his crying. "I forgive you Tetsu, so please, stop crying."

He latched onto Aomine's broad shoulder and shook his head. Those words of absolution made no sense to him. "You shouldn't though... I was your only friend and I turned selfish just like everybody else, and now…" Kuroko sniveled and hiccupped. "Now I'm asking you to play again even thought I… I…" He sobbed, guilt overwhelming him once again. "- I just want to play with you again! I miss you so much, I just want to play and smile like we used to."

Aomine sighed happily as the boy cried into his shoulder. "There, there." He murmured, rubbing the back of Kuroko's neck just like he always liked. "You can be as selfish as you want to be. I don't mind it if its you." He said. Kuroko calmed down and sat back on his haunches, his face and eyes red with the amount of crying and rubbing.

"I'm not completely self absorbed you know, I even found you a new rival. You told me you wanted one right?" Kuroko sniveled, sloppily wiping his tears away with Aomine's tie.

"Yes, you remembered." Aomine chuckled, happy that he still remembered their childish conversation. He took his tie from Kuroko's trembling fingers, cleaning the boy's tear stricken face with the outmost care that he could muster. Kuroko held his hand and brought it close to his lips, kissing the calloused fingers of his old friend.

"Of course I remembered. Every moment I spent with you was precious to me."

Aomine smiled at the boy, his heart feeling as light as a feather. He wondered, is this what it feels to be loved?

The things that he thought only he felt were validated today. He thought Kuroko hated him, but here he is now, crying his eyes out over the smallest slights that he did in the past. He didn't want a convoluted relationship that brought them pain and suffering. All he wanted was to be understood and empathized with, even in his lowliest moments, to be connected with somebody so his crooked heart can be whole again.

Kuroko looked up to him. No words were necessary between them, his wishes were clearly written in those reddened baby blues. Aomine groaned and pulled him close, overcome by the wave affection that he felt for the boy.

"You don't know what you do to me Tetsu." He murmured against Kuroko's hair, breathing in the sweet scent of his sweat. Kuroko's small arms reached out and pulled him closer.

"Daiki…" He sighed, enjoying the feeling of Aomine's solid body against his. Aomine begun remembering the nights that they used to spend together, connected to each other in their barest selves, moving with each other through a wave of pain, lust, and pleasure.

Aomine quickly pulled away, intent on keeping this moment pure and clean. Kuroko looked up at him, tilting his head adorably to question Aomine's sudden movement. The boy only grinned in response and shook his head. "Come on," Aomine pulled him up and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Lets go out, shall we?"

* * *

When they exited the storage room, a rush of fresh night air hit them. It was like they were born anew, walking out of the shadowed womb where misunderstanding and pain kept them both apart and into the open world where they given a second chance to try and love again.

Akashi were leaning close to Furihata, whispering things that made the boy both turn pale and red. Upon seeing the two, he patted the taller boy and pushed him aside. "Ah, everything goes well I assume?" he asked, catching the key that Kuroko threw.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll play in your damn tournament." Aomine grumbled, arms still wrapped around Kuroko's shoulder. Akashi noted their closeness and smiled.

"Good. Thank you for you help Tetsuya-kun. Oh, which reminds me, a wild dog came in looking for you."

"Huh?" Kuroko asked incredulously. "Wild… dog?"

"Kuroko!" Kagami voice called over, quickly jogging over to them. He caught sight of Aomine's overly friendly arms wrapped around Kuroko's shoulder and fumed. "Come on," He said, reaching out to take Kuroko's hand. "I'll walk you home."

"Ah, I don't think so." Aomine pulled Kuroko closer to him. "I'll walk him home myself."

"Over my dead body." Kagami growled, glaring daggers at Aomine's confident smirk.

Kuroko just winced at the two tight grips that the two had on him. Somehow, he managed to wriggle his way out of the vice grips. "Ugh. It's fine. I'll just walk home with Furihata." He muttered, leaving the two boys to fight each other in peace.

Akashi scoffed at the sight of the two buffoons shouting at each other, oblivious to the world around them. "How disgraceful." He said distastefully to Kuroko. "You should've followed Aomine quietly and saved us this trouble Tetsuya-kun. Touou would've been a great fit for you both."

Kuroko chuckled died as a shiver ran down his spine. Something isn't right. Only Aomine knew about his Touou recruitment. "Akashi-san…How did you know that Aomine saved me a spot in Touou?" he asked, quietly.

Akashi turned to him, his yellow eyes glowing menacingly. "Now, do you really want to know?" he smiled. Kuroko nodded, a terrible feeling suddenly rising up in his stomach. Akashi grinned, almost delighted by Kuroko's response.

"Well, if you insist."

* * *

TBC

Next Chapter: Akashi revealed his twisted involvement during their senior year at Teiko.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Summary: Akashi monologues how he manipulates his teammates like he manipulates the pieces in his shogi games.

* * *

**Chp 5**

* * *

Kuroko followed Akashi outside, leaving the bustling gym where the two aces bickered amongst themselves. "It'll just be a minute." Kuroko reassured Furihata, pointing him to the two rowdy men and giving him the impossible task of calming them down.

Akashi waited patiently, staring at the rising moon with his two heterochromatic eyes. "I'm here now, Akashi-kun. Explain yourself." Kuroko called behind him, sliding the gym door close for privacy. The redhead turned to him, a sadistic little smile slowly spreading onto his face. The sight of a moonlight Akashi smiling like that shocked him. It reminded Kuroko of the day Akashi personality split into two. That is not a day that he would liked to remember.

Akashi turned to the moon and begun his tale.

"The whole point of Teiko basketball club has always been about one; Victory. " he began. "My family and I knew this, and that is why I was sent there in the first place. You see Tetsuya, anything other than absolute perfection is unacceptable. That's just the type of family we are.

"So I joined the basketball with high expectations. I thought 'Surely all those praise that the school got was not baseless'. I was so wrong. When I joined the first string I didn't found the elite basketball team that I expected. In that exclusive gym, the heroes that was heraled by those magazines and scouts were nothing more than average players with an overenthusiastic love for the game." Akashi scoffed and shook his head, as if the memory of it was enough to offend him.

"Its pathetic how much mediocrity was in that gym. It sickened me. I was sure that I would have my hands full whipping these boys into shape, but then came Daiki." He turned into the gym, looking at the Aomine's aggressive figure fondly.

"I was happy that I had an ace. I can work with one and draw his full potential out to carry the team. After all, making use of my pawn is my specialty. However, more people like him begun to appear. Atsushi. Ryota. Shintarou. It was as if I was given ten generals in a game of shogi. With all of them I had more than enough resources to create the best basketball team that anyone could ever asked for.

"Of course, not everything went as I planned. Our 'team play' that worked well for the average players, stunted us. We were still better than other teams of course, but as long as we kept relying on each other we will never reach our full potential.

"So I began looking for a solution to help us evolve. Practice simply isn't enough, there has to be an external factor that triggers our growth. I studied Aomine, whose talent clearly outshined all of ours. Do you know what I found? I found that he didn't suddenly 'bloomed' like I thought. Someone's been taking care of him." Akashi smirked pointing his finger at Kuroko. "You."

Kuroko frowned at how Akashi accusations. "I was his shadow. It was natural for me to be take care of him." He retorted back nervously.

Akashi noticed Kuroko's uneasiness, enjoying the discomfort that he's causing the boy. "That's right. You two were just close friends, at least that are what I thought at first. After a while, it wasn't hard to find out how that you two are sleeping with each other."

The accusation silenced whatever protest Kuroko was ready to make. There's no use denying it. "Yes." Kuroko admitted, his head hanging low from the sheer shame and humiliation that Akashi is making him feel. The redhead ignored him and continued to speak, showing that he cares little for Kuroko's feelings.

"At first I was disgusted, but then I realized that Daiki played harder because you. He ran harder, jumped higher, dribbled faster just because he desperately want to impress you. It was as if your very existence drives him to excel, and the same goes for you as well. You, his shadow, look up to him as your light. Just as a shadow darkens when a light shined stronger, his very presence made you work hard. I would even go as far to say that without him, you would never got to play in a game.

"So I thought, maybe it's not all about training and drills. Maybe our relationships with each other are the catalyst to our talent. Still, even as our friendship progressed, nothing happened. We may be friends, rivals even, but we could never have what you and Daiki have for each other. Every time I tried to isolate us so we can work on ourselves individually, you're always in the way. You, the talentless sixth player were the one holding the team together, bringing us other closer, impeding our growth. You're like an annoying bug that I would just love to crush.

"I almost given up you know? I resigned myself to never leading the best team that I dreamed I could have. For a while, I was so wrapped in my own frustration that I became complacent and thought 'It's okay if we don't win. As long as we're having fun playing together.' Ha! I make myself sick when I think about that.

"Thankfully, something happened between you two that broke that cycle. One day you two were hanging off each other's arms, the next day you weren't even in the same side of the court. The change was palpable. You became more emotionally distant as your misdirection grew. Daiki began isolating himself and skipping practice, and against all logic, he became an even better player. It was then that my hypothesis was confirmed. We _must_ abandon our teamwork.

"Without you and Daiki pulling the team together in your disgusting fake camaraderie, it was just a matter of time before the rest of the team clash. Atsushi began demanding to be treated the same way as Daiki. With no rival to spur him on, Ryouta begun to lost interest and started modeling again. Even the diligent Shintarou became more self absorbed in his three pointers. Our egos grew and with it our talent. Voila, in our third year, we became the team that is worthy of the Teiko's Jersey, a team that not only win, but _destroy_s their competition. It was glorious." Akashi laughed and embraced Kuroko out of sheer delight. "It was all thanks to you." He said sadistically.

Kuroko took as step back. "No," He shook his head to deny that outlandish theory. "How could it be my fault. I tried my best to keep us all together. You were the who wanted us to hate each other, not me!"

Akashi stared at him calmly. "You're right, I didn't give you enough credit for that. You were the glue that kept us arrogant kids together." He admitted, walking closer to Kuroko so he can whisper into his ears. "But my dearest Tetsuya, if you didn't get greedy and told Daiki that you 'want to be official or just stay friends.' I wouldn't have the opening to isolate the rest of the team."

Kuroko "You even knew about that?" Kuroko asked, disturbed by Akashi's perfect knowledge of his relationship with Aomine. Can a teenage boy be this omniscient?

As if he could read Kuroko's thought, Akashi nodded and grinned. "Oh I knew everything about everyone. I knew that when you confessed to Daiki he rejected you. I also knew that the reason you started sleeping together was because he felt guilty for rejecting you! You realized that and out of sheer pride, you threw away your whole friendship!"

"I didn't!" Kuroko shouted. "I… I…I just wanted real love, not an occasional pity fuck that means nothing to him! Is it wrong to want that? Is it wrong to want to be loved!"

That ringing shout ended his whole tirade. Akashi had pushed Kuroko to his emotional limit, and now he's tittering on the edge. Kuroko have never been the expressive type, so he never really knows what would set him off.

"You've always ben so sensitive Tetsuya." Akashi sighed and patted his shoulder tiredly. "That whole rant almost made me feel guilty for spreading that rumor to your classmates."

It was then that Kuroko's trust in Akashi finally shattered. This man has never been his friend. He being whose sole purpose in life is to achieve and conquer whatever mountain he sets his foot on, and he will do so in the cruelest, most efficient way possible.

Seijirou Akashi is a real life monster.

Upon seeing Kuroko's horrified expression, Akashi couldn't stop himself from petting his head like a dog. "Please don't misunderstand me Tetsuya," He crooned. "I don't hate you. I'm actually quite fond of you. You're quiet, you're efficient, and you put everyone above yourself. You're the best pawn a king could ever ask for, so I hope I can give you some comfort telling you that your suffering is insignificant compared to the big picture."

Kuroko just laughed in disbelief at Akashi's genuine attempt at 'comforting' him. "Ha! What big picture? You ruined my last year at Teiko. All my classmates hated me, and my relationship with Daiki was ruined because of some misunderstanding that you made up! You may have the team of 'Miracles' you've always wanted, but but you ruined me and you ruined our team!"

"Tetsuya." Akashi shook him out of his tirade with a stern voice, pulling Kuroko to face him. Kuroko threw his gaze away as if the mere thought of looking at Akashi repelled him. "Stop being so childish and listen to me." He grabbed Kuroko's chin and turned it towards him forcefully.

"I thought you could understand. This is not about winning some middle school tournament. Its about _this _tournament.

"Without Daiki's ego, the rest of the team wouldn't have had any incentive to try and surpass him. Now that you're all at your best condition, and I can finally go and defeat all of you!" Akashi exclaimed, throwing his hands out and laughed maniacally. "Hahaha! Isnt it exciting Tetsuya? Is your heart beating as fast as mine? Look put your hand here! See? Just thinking about destroying you all makes me so-" Akashi groan. "-happy!"

Kuroko gazed at the moon, unable to bring himself to look at Akashi any longer. He wanted to shout at him, punch him, do something to hurt him, but it all just seems fruitless.

"… You're crazy." Kuroko said quietly, unclasping his hand away from Akashi's and began walking away. The redhead frowned in confusion.

"I don't get it Tetsuya. I thought you would be happy for me."

"Happy for you? After all of that you've told me?" Kuroko stopped and just stood there in disbelief. "I always knew that you're different that the rest of us, but I would never imagine you would be this twisted."

Akashi just tilted his head, unperturbed by the accusations. "If wanting to be the best is twisted then I guess I'm the most twisted person in the world."

Kuroko could've turned around and shouted out a clichéd declaration of war, but he knows better than that. People like Akashi will never understand any logic other than the one spinning in their delusional mind. They will never fear defeat for all they ever know is victory. So instead of petty words that will fall into deaf ears, he'll let his brand of basketball speak for him. He will win the winter cup, not just for his team's sake, but also for the sake of his old friend.

Akashi will taste defeat.

* * *

TBC

Next Chapter: As he reaches the limit of skills, Kuroko realized that he could not defeat Akashi on his current level. So he went to learn how to shoot from Aomine, how to drive from Kagami, and how to resist their temptations form Buddha the enlightened one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Summary: Aomine and Kuroko helped each other, and in turn validate their own gnawing fears.

* * *

**Chp 6**

* * *

People usually label Aomine as a mere basketball head with no imagination, but in reality he has a fairly active mind. On a good day, he could fantasized about a hundred different things. For example, just now he just imagined how it feels to wear the NBA championship ring, and wondered if Kuroko would be in the same team as his when they indeed achieve that goal.

Even with an imagination as active as his, never once in his life have he imagined missing one of Kuroko's passes. To him, the very notion doesn't even exist. Catching his passes are as natural as breathing to him. And yet, in the final seconds of their intense match, he failed to do just that.

At first he was grinning as he watch Kuroko wind up for an ignite pass. _'Silly Tetsu.' _He thought with a twisted sense of satisfaction. _'We both know that always catch his passes."_ However, the ball past his fingers and landed on Kagami's palm. Time seemed to slow down, and a sense of dread took over his heart as he caught Kagami smirking, goading him as if saying _'Kuroko only passes to me now.'_

Then, as the buzzer sounded off, Kagami ferociously dunks the ball and ended the game with a one-point lead.

The frantic energy that filled Aomine's limbs dissipated like smoke, it's dense presence just whiffled away with blow from the whistle. He felt restless and numb, but when he looked down onto his hands, they were as still as picture in a photograph. Why wasn't he reacting at all? Somebody just beaten him at _his _game. Why is he numb? Is this what defeat feels like?

"Aomine." He heard the faint call of his captain. "It's time to line up."

He nodded and fell in line with the rest of his team, his lips saying the obligatory thanks but his mind was still stuck on that last few second of the game. As if he was in a hazy dream, he moved along with his team, still in disbelief over that inhuman jump and amazing pass.

"Oi," He looked up to see Kagami jogging towards him. "That was a good game." The redhead said, his eyes showed no sign of pity or gloating, just mutual respect and admiration for the man that he just fought.

"Yeah." Aomine grunted, accepting the handshake. _'Ah, his hand is quite large.'_ He noted randomly.

Kuroko approached the two with a certain twinkle in his eyes, offering his own tiny fist to Aomine. "Lets play again Daiki-kun." He said with a childlike smile on his face.

Aomine's shaken heart became still at those gentle words. Kuroko always said that after every practice back in Teiko. How nostalgic. "Yeah, lets." He said, bumping the hand that he wished he could hold and turning away to join his thwarted team.

He looked over to his crying senpai's and disappointed teammates. He wanted to say something, an apology maybe, but the words just wont leave his lips. His captain saw the struggle brewing on his face. "It's okay Aomine-kun, you tried you best." He said with no hint of anger or malice. The rest of the team turned to him and echoed his sentiment, each of them looking up at him with respect.

For some reason their words of consolation angered him more than it gave him relief. Why are they not angry at him? They all know that he could've run faster if he had come to practice, but nobody is saying the obvious. Nobody is blaming him. This is insane.

"I'm going to wash my face." He muttered with his head hang low, unable to face his teammates. He ignored request to stay and run out of the building. The sky was clear with no hints of snow, but the air still chilled him to his bone. His eyes caught sight of a communal sink.

* * *

"That was… interesting."

Aomine put his head futher into the stream of water, hoping to drown out whatever speech Akashi has in store for him. To his surprise, the redhead waited until he came up for air. "Go away Akashi. I'm not in the mood." He said tiredly, shaking his head like a dog and limping away from his former captain.

Akashi put his hand behind his back and leaned against the sink, silently watching Aomine vigorously rubbed his face dry. It was as if the blue haired man wanted to wipe away the memory of his previous game. Unsettled by Akashi's persistent stare, Aomine finally turned to him and snapped "Whaddaya want?!".

Akashi's pensive eyes narrowed. With an impish nimbleness, he jumped onto the sink so he can look down on Aomine. After one last smile, he forcefully smashed Aomine's face down onto the countertop. "You forget Daiki, you don't talk to me like that." He murmured sadistically, grinding Aomine's face into the cool surface. "Especially after that pathetic performance. You don't even deserve to look at me."

In any other situation, Aomine would've retaliated with enough force to break every countertop in the bathroom, but Akashi's words quickly smothered what little spirit he had left in him. He just silently pulled away and wobbled to a nearby bench, propping hand on his knees and covering his face to hide his shame. "I know." He answered pitifully. "Sorry."

Akashi jumped down and stood right in front of Aomine with his hand in his jacket pocket. "Well as long as you know. I expect you to have yourself together by the next tournament. If you can't improve, then I suggest you go on with yesterday's threat and quit basketball." He said, sharply. After giving the man one last look, he bid his farewell and left Aomine to lick his wounded pride.

* * *

**Two days after Touou's defeat. 7 am, a nearby park.**

* * *

Aomine stood in the empty basketball park and began shooting balls lifelessly, counting off as each of the spheres entered the basket with a perfect snap. That last game may have ignited the passion he had for basketball, but Akashi's words were more than enough splash of reality to smoother his delusional fervor. He fought hard, but it wasn't enough. He ignored his training and left all his games to chance, relying on his so called 'talent' to carry his weight. His body couldn't keep up with his potential. He could've jumped higher, ran faster, dribbled harder, but he didn't because he was too busy skipping practice and ignoring his training menu.

After losing this season's tournament, his club had been put on hiatus until winter break is over. With the gym locked and his members scattered, Aomine is left with nothing but his sneakers and old ball to begin training again.

At first his determination carried him through the cold winter morning drills, but as the sun began to rise, an unknown sense of uncertainty gnawed at his mind. Basketball was all that he had. It gave him a seat in a prestigious school, it brought him friends despite his terrible personality, and it gives him confidence when he had nothing to depend on. Basketball is his life, and he never imagined a day where he could fall behind and become a bad player.

"_If you can't improve, then I suggest you go on with yesterday's threat and quit basketball."_

As terrible as Akashi's words are, Aomine knew that he is right. He had no future as a casual third-rate basketball player. He was recruited as an exceptional case and his coaches would want to see the result in the games. His school wouldn't keep him as he wouldn't be able to keep up with the rigorous academics on his own. He needed those easier classes paper classes that his school gives to athletes. If he continues on this way, he'll ended up being expelled.

"Dammit!" He shouted, throwing the ball onto the backboard. He reached for his phone and unconsciously dialed Kuroko's number, quickly stopping himself before he hit the call button.

"_No." _He stopped himself. _"I should really stop relying on Tetsu so much. A man who can't solve his own problem isn't a man at all."_ He slapped himself back into reality and stood up with renewed vigor. He knows just the thing to cheer himself up "Okay! Lets stop moping around and buy new shoes!" Aomine shouted, already feeling better with the thought of new kicks on his feet.

* * *

**Later that day. 11 am, Shinjuku shopping district.**

* * *

The smell of new rubber and leather permeate the specialty store, instantly bringing a smile onto his face. Not even Akashi could take away this pleasure from him. Aomine happily trudged through a group of kids and their mini Jordans, making a beeline towards the back end of the store where they keep the good stuff.

"Ah Amonine-kun, back again?" The old shop owner called out cheerfully to him. Aomine gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm here to see the red one again!" He said.

"Oh yes I know, the question is will you finally buy it this time." The old man teased.

"Ah don't worry gramps, I have the money right here!" Aomine grinned and pulled out his wads of sloppily crumpled cash. The old man laughed and slapped his knees. This kid has been going into his store for years, each time arriving with a sad look on his face. He would trudge along to the back of the store and stare at the limited edition shoe, and after an hour or so, he'll skip out of the store with a smile on his face. The routine looks so sacred to him that the old man wouldn't think he'd see the day that Aomine would finally purchase the shoe.

The blue haired man grinned when he saw his desired target. There it is. The limited mid 2000 special edition Red Jordans. He could feel himself salivating with the thought of finally putting it on. He reached out for it hastily, eager to defile the virgin leather with his trembling fingers.

"Oh my bad-" Aomine jerked his hand away when it knocked against a cotumer'.

"Sorry!" The man exclaimed and backed away. The two nodded politely to each other and walked away, trying to lose each other so they can each claim the hallowed shoes in peace.

The two meet again in front of the display, still unaware of each other's presence. As they reached for their prize, a tuff of blue hair bumped against their chest and snatched the shoe off the rack.

"The fuck-" Aomine cursed under his breath when his fingers found only iron railings.

"My shoe!" Kagami wailed mournfully, dropping onto his knees upon discovering an empty shoe display.

"Oh, it's you." Aomine grumbled at the sight of the redhead. His appearance does improve his mood at all. Kagami returned his scowl with a curse on his own, earning a nice karate chop from his shorter companion.

"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't curse at people like that." Kuroko chastised the ace like an angry mother would to her petulant child. "Hello there Daiki-kun." He greeted Aomine quietly, sneaking him a small smile that turned the darker teen into an adorable shade of red.

"…Tetsu." Aomine returned the greeting bashfully. _'Aomine is so adorable.'_ Kuroko thought happily at his shy reply.

Noticing the two sharing an intimate moment, Kagami quickly broke the tension and grabbed Kuroko's head in a playful chokehold. "Oi, gimme that." He snatched the red kicks by the laces. "I'mma go and pay for these alright."

"Now wait just a second." Aomine pulled Kagami by his collar. "I had my eyes on those shoes for years now. You're not just gonna waltz in and take them for me!"

"Wha-" Kagami shot him an incredulous look. "I have a game tomorrow and my shoe just flopped out!"

"Well my condolences to your shoe, but you're not taking _my_ Jordans."

"You idiot. This shoe haven't been sold so it couldn't been yours!"

Kurorko listened as the cumbersome exchange derailed into an argument that's reminiscent of his time in elementary school. _ 'The two have the mental age of a ten year old.'_ Kuroko thought to himself. With the two engrossed in calling each other poo poo head, it didn't take much for Kuroko to snatch the shoe off Aomine's hands and swiped Kagami's credit card from his wallet.

"I'll be taking this." He said, setting the shoe on the counter and flashing Kagami's black American express card.

"Eh? But those two wanted the shoe… " The shop owner mentioned to the two rowdy men, but he couldn't help buy eye the glinting black card thata Kuroko had in his hand.

"Oh please don't mind those two." Kuroko smiled and slid the card towards him. That was enough convincing for the shop owner. He swiped the card through the machine and bagged the shoe. "Thank you for shopping at your store!" The owner said cheerily.

Kuroko smirked at the sight of two disappointed faces. Kagami looked like he's going to die while Aomine resembled a corpse in a mortuary. "If you want this shoes then follow me to the court." Kuroko declared. "If you don't want it, then I'll sell it online and buy myself a milkshake machine."

* * *

**A nearby park**

* * *

"… I can't believe you stole my credit card…"

"… I can't believe you stole my air Jordans..."

"I wanted a limited edition Puru-Puding cup, but you don't hear me whine about it like you two." Kuroko just sipped on his vanilla shake and ignored the barrage of complaints and anguished moans. "Eat up boys." He threw them a bag full of Maji burgers. "You'll need some energy if you're going to compete for a hundred points."

" A hundred points? For a shoe? Hell no!" Kagami shouted through a mouthful of burgers. "You bought it with _my_ card, that means that shoe is _mine!"_

"This is so unfair." Aomine scowl, wolfing down his first burger obediently. "I was finally going to buy that shoe and you used your misdirection on me. Now you're going to make me play for it?" he threw his burger wrapper into a trashcan a few feet away. The crumpled aluminum hit the rim and fell lifelessly onto the ground.

"Heh, losing your touch?" Kagami grinned happily. Remarks like these usually ricocheted off him harmlessly, but today it hit him in his freshly wounded pride.

"How about you go fuck yourself." He said coldly and walked away.

Kuroko and Kagami stared at each other in confusion. Kagami had said worse things and Aomine never reacted like this. "What?" Kagami asked defensively at Kuroko's persistent stare. "Oh suddenly I'm the bad guy here?"

"Just… eat your burgers." Kuroko grabbed the bag of shoes and chased after Aomine. "Daiki!" he called after Aomine's retreating back.

"Huh…" Kagami mumbled, feeling a little bit abandoned as he watched Kuroko desperately called after Aomine's back. He's always like that, running after people who treat him like shit. _'No wonder he didn't say yes to me, I'm just way too nice.'_ He thought to himself, throwing his own crumpled up wrapper and also ended up missing the trashcan completely. "…Dammit."

* * *

Aomine stopped walking and sighed after he heard Kuroko's voice began to wane into a desperate gasp. _'His stamina is still as shitty as ever.' _He thought. Kuroko bend down and rested his hand on his knees, gasping as if he was just in a 4-K marathon. "Geez Tetsu." Aomine relented, digging around his bag for a water bottle out of pity.

"You walk *gasp* so fast." He pointed to his feet. "Short legs-*wheeze* can't keep up."

How can Kuroko make him feel guilty when he was the who is angry at him? "Ugh, you didn't have to chase after me. Idiot." Aomine grumbled, bending down to lift Kuroko's chin and wipe his sweaty face with his own shirt. The blue haired teen crinkled his nose at the gesture. He hated being treated like a little kid. _"So cute."_ Aomine thought to himself, unable to take his eyes off of him.

"Here!" Kuroko thrust the brown paper bag into his hands. "You look like you really wanted the shoe."

Aomine narrowed his eyes at the proffered bag, all feelings of affection for Kuroko suddenly dissipating instantly. "I don't need any charity, especially not from_ him._"

Kuroko titled his head in confusion. "Who said you'll be getting this for free?. Come back with me and win the shoe fair and square. Cmon, I know you like a good fight." He took Aomine's hand and began walking back, humming happily at the thought of the two battling it out on the court. Aomine would enjoy it so much. For years he had always wanted to have a rival, now Kuroko can give it to him.

Aomine laugh in disbelief at the shorter boy's flippant attitude. It was as if he didn't consider his feelings at all. "Fucking hell. You want me to fight for the shoe too?" he whipped his hand free of Kuroko's gentle grasp. "I've had my eyes on those shoes for years. It's mine! Now you're telling me I have to compete with some stranger over something that's _mine_?"

"… but you didn't buy it, did you? That's why it's still up for sale." Kuroko said, confused at Aomine's sudden outburst.

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed Kuroko aside, grabbing his wallet and began fiddling for his train pass. "I should've bought it years ago. It's my fault that I missed my chance. There, happy? Now go on an give the damn shoe to the idiot. We both know that you bought it for him." Aomine cursed out loud, angry that he failed the simple act of swiping a train card and at the situation that his in.

Kuroko frowned at Aomine's uncharacteristic outburst. Something tells him that Aomine isn't talking about the shoe anymore. "Daiki…" he reached for his hands again, this time pulling him away firmly. "Just because someone else has their eyes on something that you want, it doesn't mean that you should back down." Kuroko said with as much as sincerity as he could. "Come back with me and play. There is always a chance."

Aomine stopped at those words, his heart fluttering excitedly with the prospect of victory. _'No. You'll lose again.'_ He quietly told himself. It's never good to dream too high, he always gets disappointed. And so he gave Kuroko a sad smirk, muttered his gratitude, and walked towards the station with his shoulder slumped down.

Kuroko witnessed the unthinkable unfolded right before his eyes; Aomine just pass up the chance to win a game.

"Daiki!" Kuroko chased after the man again, persistently running after him. "Why are you like this? You've never backed down from a challenge before. " He asked breathlessly, grabbing onto the back of Aomine's shirt to hold him in place. "Daiki!"

The feeling of Kuroko's small hand on his back was enough to stop him dead in his tracks. "Are you afraid that you're going to lose to Kagami?" Kuroko asked quietly, knowing full well that they're not talking about the shoe anymore. "Or… or do you just don't want it anymore?"

Aomine peeked over his shoulder; realizing just how small Kuroko looks with him towering in front of him. He turned around and leaned down to kiss him, unable to hold back the waves of desire that's been washing over him daily. "I want it." Aomine sighed into the kiss, leaning his forehead against Kuroko's. "I still want it…" he repeated it again. _'How could I not want you?_' Aomine thought, sighing over and over as their innocent kisses deepened into something lewd.

Before it's to late to stop himself, Aomine pulled away, rubbing Kuroko's cherry red lips to clean the evidence of their heated passion. "I'm going to win, just you watch." He said with a familiar arrogant smirk, grabbing the paper bag and started to walk back to the basketball court. It was silly of him to be bothered by Akashi's words like that. Weather it's a pair of overpriced shoes or the affection of a certain blue haired boy, he shouldn't just give up without even trying. _'Even if I suck, I still have a chance.'_ Aomine grinned, finally realizing the confidence that he thought he lost.

* * *

It's been hours and the two men doesn't seem to show any sign of slowing down. The score is tied at ninety-eight, and the atmosphere is as fierce as ever. Aomine have the ball in his hand, lazily dribbling it as he sized his opponent down. Kagami had his legs spread in a perfect defensive position; ready to take on whatever move Aomine could give him. With a triumphant smirk, Aomine attacked.

The two jumped and slid past each other through a series of movement too fast for the untrained eyes. Kuroko watched with his mouth ajar, enraptured by the battle that's going on before him. With Aomine's every move, Kagami is always just second behind behind. They almost looked like they're dancing.

To Kuroko, their sweat drenched bodies and bloodthirsty glares are beautiful beyond words. However, like all beautiful things in life, it ended just as quickly as it began.

Aomine punched the air in triumph, ending their hour-long battle with a meteor dunk over Kagami's head. "Damn it." The redhead cursed with a happy smile on his face.

"No need to curse. I'll give you my old shoe as a consolation prize instead." Aomine gave him a grin of his own, fully understanding the giddiness that they're feeling. Just seconds ago each one of their movements felt electric. When they move together, every one of their powerful moves are answered with an equally powerful counter. It's exhilarating. Who knew having a rival could be this fun?

"You're still as bad as the last time I played you." Aomine sneered, unable to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face. Even after insulting his opponent he still offered his hand to help him up.

"What the hell are you talking about? I won our last game!" Kagami reached up to accept the helping hand.

"We both know I did you a favor and let you win back then."

"Oh how nice. Maybe you can do me another favor and suck my dick, jerkface."

"Get bent, shitbrains."

"AHOmine."

"BAKAgami."

The two bickered and fought like they always do, but Kuroko noticed that there was a certain intimacy that they never had before._ 'Ah, it must be nice to have a rival.'_ Kuroko thought wistfully, suddenly feeling a pang of envy that he haven't felt in years.

After three years in Teiko, Kuroko thought that he gotten over feeling jealous over talented prodigies, but seeing Kagami and Aomine battle each other brought up some of his own insecurities. With the business of the winter cup and the hectic confessions from the two, Kuroko forgot that as a basketball player, he is considered below average. This brought up a little fear that he has inside of him; that one day Kagami and Aomine would step onto the world stage and leave their shadows alone.

Kuroko knows that he is arguably the best supporting player in Japan, but with his skill level, that is all that he will ever amount to. It takes all that he had in him to keep up with Kagami and Aomine, and Kuroko knows that if he doesn't improve, they will eventually leave him behind. That fear had never realer than today.

All of his interactions with the two men had always been through basketball. His admiration for them and their respect for him all grew from training and playing basketball. The few quality time that they had are always spent around basketball. Forget playing on a professional level, can he even keep their affection for him if he can't even keep up with them in a simple game of street pickup? "Haaaa…"Kuroko sighed anxiously, suddenly gripped by a sudden spell of nervousness.

Aomine noticed Kuroko curling himself into a ball, completely ignoring their loud bickering. _'How odd.'_ Aomine thought _'He's usually already scolding us right now'_. He jogged to the boy and seated himself in front of him, purposely showing off the bright red air Jordan that he won with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Oi, stop looking so gloomy. I finally won the shoes like you wanted." Aomine nudged the boy playfully. Kuroko gave him a small smile and sighed, looking out into the distance. Like a puppy that's been put out for the night, Aomine shuffled away and pouted. Kagami saw the whole thing unfolded and laughed at him

"Haha! Isn't it obvious? He didn't want you to win." Kagami teased him. "Right? Kuroko? You rather have me win, right? Right? Right?"

Kuroko eyes scanned Kagami from his head to his toe, taking in his tall muscled body that's clearly made to play basketball. He sighed again. "Not really. I kinda expected you to lose Kagami-kun." Kuroko said lifelessly.

Kuroko has always been blunt and emotionless, but that somber reply really made Kagami worried. "What's up? You don't sound like yourself." He grabbed Kuroko's head and patted his cheeks. That gesture usually cheered him up, but other than his reddened cheeks, the expression on the boy's face stayed the same.

Kuroko felt the intense stare from the two and finally relented. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a downer its just…" He sighed again for the umpteenth time. "You guys were so cool out there that I got a little bit jealous. I mean, I know that I'm a good passer and all, but I don't even know how to shoot properly, much less do amazing things like Kagami's meteor dunks. Hell, I don't even know when I can shoot like Aomine." Kuroko shook his head in disappointment. "It all just feel so hopeless."

At first Kagami just stared at Kuroko blankly, but as the words register in his head, a pair of pink blush bloomed on his cheeks. With his confidence renewed and his spirit on an all time high, Aomine grinned and gave Kuroko a devilish look. This is his chance.

"I can teach you how to shoot. Hell, I'll even teach you my signature super-duper-awesome-technique that never miss!" Aomine pulled him up from his slump and passed him a ball.

"Really?" Kuroko asked uncertainly. Aomine chuckled in amusement; still surprised that Kuroko is still suspicious of him after all that they went through.

"Yeah, now shut up and listen. Spread your legs, bend your knees, put up your hand like this…" He moved behind Kuroko and took his hand into his. "And just shoot." They threw the ball together, interlocking limbs moving as one, and manages to grave the edge of the hoop. "Aww, one more." Aomine said excitedly, taking his place behind Kuroko and assuming the same position.

"Oh come on." Kagami groaned when Aomine manages to move even closer to Kuroko. He ran over to the two and slapped the ball out of the air. "You're obviously trying to feel him up!" He pointed at Aomine. "And you need to go over your basics before you start going around copying Aomine's impossible shots."

"Hey!" Aomine exclaimed indignantly at the accusation.

Kuroko considered Kagami's uncharacteristically logical argument. "Hmm, I guess you're right Kagami-kun. I really can't even put up a proper lay up. I mean I dribble well, but I just can be aggressive in side the three point zone. I guess I never learn how."

"I'll teach you!" Kagami exclaimed excitedly. "I'll even teach you how to dunk!"

"… That's impossible Kagami-kun, I'm too short."

"That's okay! I'll carry you in the air to make up for your height!"

"You idiot." Aomine slapped Kagami with a towel and steal the ball from him. "Kuroko needs to learn how to shoot."

"No, he needs to learn how to drive into the paint!"

"Shoot!

"Drive!"

"Shoot!"

"Drive!"

* * *

"No more…" Kuroko leaned against a tree a dry heaved from out of sheer exhaustion. The session with the two bright him back flashbacks of Teiko's brutal trainings.

Kagami and Aomine snickered at his condition like two superior beings laughing on a measly peasant, but Kuroko didn't have the energy to tell them off. The two had him running on fumes. Each hardheaded 'coach' of his insisted on teaching him different styles at the same time, and despite the obvious complication, Kuroko managed to land a few dozen hoops. The problem is, neither of them understand that Kuroko is just a normal person.

"Seriously, lets stop for today." Kuroko insisted when Kagami tried to pull him back onto the court.

"Eh? It's only four o'clock…" Aomine said in disappointment. He wanted to spend more time with Kuroko, but at his current stamina rate, Kuroko wouldn't be able to keep up anyways. "It's all your fault for forcing him to run around when he could just stand still and shoot." he elbowed Kagami squarely on the ribs.

"Owie… Wait, did you say it's four already?" Kagami ran off to grab his bag and phone. "Damn! There's an egg sale in my grocery store! I have to grab a crate of eggs for this week's supplies!" With no further explanation, he ran out of the court with his train pass snug inbetween his teeth, leaving Kuroko and Aomine Alone in the court.

"… who the fuck buys eggs by the crate?" Aomine asked at Kagami's indecorously statement.

"A monster with a bottomless pit for a stomach." Kuroko muttered, shivering as he remembered how Kagami once served him a mountain of scrambled eggs for breakfast.

"What was that?"

"Oh it's nothing." Kuroko waved him off, the memory of the Mt. Scrambled-Egg still giving him nightmare. "So I guess we should call it a day then?"

Aomine scratched his head, suddenly feeling awkward now that it's just the two of them together. "Well I thought we should spend more time practicing your shoots… unless you're uncomfortable with just us two! In that case I guess we can call it a day, but not because I'm uncomfortable with you-"

Kuroko giggled as eh watch Aomine become tongue-tied as he stumbled over his words in order to make him feel comfortable. It reminded him of a simpler times where they were just friends that put each other first. "No I'm not uncomfortable." He answered, laughing again as Aomine's face visibly brightened up at his answer.

And so the two of them just lazed around and threw some basket, all the while chatting about some nonsensical things that popped into their minds. In the short hours that they spent with each other, it felt like they've finally caught up with each other.

Neither of them mentioned the kiss that they shared earlier. Aomine wanted to take things deeper, but he's afraid of breaking this comfortable impasse that they're stuck in. Some would call it cowardice, but Aomine wouldn't mind being called a coward it meant he could spend everyday with Kuroko like this. After all, he doesn't have the right to demand a relationship with Kuroko, not after he treated him so coldly in their last year together.

"Oh wow the sun is setting already." Kuroko exclaimed happily, enjoying the sight of orange stained Tokyo scenery. "Ah! It's so pretty..."

"Yeah." Aomine sighed, his gazed fixed firmly onto Kuroko. "Beautiful."

"Ahh, should we end this now?" Kuroko turned to him and smiled. This is what he wanted for so long, a gentle companionship from a friend that he lost. He thought he burned that bridge long ago, but after spending some time along with Aomine he realized, a relationship like their would last centuries and transcend even through time.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Aomine said, completely satisfied with the time that they spent together.

The two gathered their things and walked out together in a comfortable silence, no worthless conversation impeding their enjoyment of each other's company. _'I want this to happen everyday.'_ Aomine thought desperately, watching Kuroko's happy smile from the corner of his eyes. _'I want to play with him and then walk home everyday.'_

They reached a fork on the road, each one leading to a different path to their homes. "Ah this is nostalgic." Kuroko giggled, delighted that they're able to so the things that they used to do together. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Kuroko asked tentatively, hoping that Aomine would still be willing to coach him.

Aomine nodded vigorously. "Definitely." He answered, secretly thanking the gods that his wish came true. "Oh and Tetsu?" He called out to Kuroko. "I won't give up on your either Tetsu." He said firmly, his eyes burning with passion and determination.

Kuroko grinned back at him. "I know you wont." He said, walking away with a smile. Everything is just going great with him. His team is winning, Aomine became his friend again, and he's learning to be a better player. He couldn't ask for anything more.

But of course, when contentment comes, there is always that little whisper of desire that tempted him to want more. Today, temptation came in the form of his red haired ace.

* * *

"Kuroko!" Kagami called when he caught sight of him, running towards the boy with a wooden crate labeled 'Fresh eggs, on sale 50% off'.

"Wow you really did buy a crate of eggs." Kuroko chuckled in disbelief, making the redhead laugh bashfully. "Why are you here Kagami-kun? I thought your house is on the other side of the city?"

"It is. I tried calling you but my battery ran out." He rummaged through his bag and trusted a small cup towards Kuroko. "Here! You told me you've been craving for this right?"

In his hand was an impossibly yellow cup with the famous Puru-Puding logo stamped around it. "I saw it when I was buying my eggs and I suddenly thought of you." Kagami said, trying to play it off as cool as he can.

"Whoa! Puru-Puding!" Kuroko exclaimed happily. "Thank you Kagami-kun, I never pegged you as the considerate type!"

"… just shut up and eat the damn Pudding." Kagami blushed.

They walked together until they saw a bench in the garden of a solitary temple. "Shall we stop here for a while?" Kuroko nodded his head towards the bench, his eyes already flashing with excitement over the pudding.

"Yeah, I-I guess I can hang out just for a bit." Kagami stammered, suddenly feeling nervous with the prospect of being Alone with Kuroko.

And so the two sat together in silence. Kuroko was too preoccupied by the dessert to make conversation with Kagami, but the redhead didn't mind. Just watching him hum in happiness over a bite of caramel pudding was enough distraction on it's own.

'_Ah, I must really love him.' Kagami thought. Only an idiot would smile around randomly at someone eating._

"Kuroko." Kagami said quietly, unable to hold himself back. "I need to tell you something." Kuroko finished the last bite of his pudding and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I know I'm not as strong as Aomine yet, and I know that I'm stupid and have nothing in my head except for basketball…"

"Haha, we all know this Kagami-kun, what are you trying so say." Kuroko laughed, amused by Kagami's sudden seriousness.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be serious here!" Kagami snickered. He couldn't help but smile when he see Kuroko smile like that. He composed himself and took a deep breath, drawing in courage to say what he wanted to say. "I saying that… even if I'm stupid and silly and isn't as strong as Aomine yet, I still want you to choose me."

"Huh?" Kuroko bewildered by the sudden turn in the conversation.

"Playing with Aomine really made me realize that without you, I'm lacking as a basketball player. It made me think that there's probably a million other people better than me in every single way." Kagami said it simply with no hint of self-depreciation whatsoever. "Even so, I still love you. I'll beat a million people and be the best, so when the time comes, I want you to choose me, okay?"

"Kagami… I-"

"No. You don't have to say anything!" Kagami flustered about, the embarrassment from his speech suddenly setting in. "You said you'll give me your answer after we win, right?"

"… Right." Kuroko said weakly, befuddled by the intense declaration of love that Kagami just given him. The redhead saw Kuroko's cute confused face and took advantage of the moment. He leaned down and pressed his lips, giving Kuroko an innocent kiss that's short enough to leave them both wanting more, but enough to sate the hungry beast inside of him.

"Ok!" Kagami exclaimed, clearly fired up by the kiss. "Lets win our next game tomorrow!"

"… Right." Kuroko answered, still dazed from the sequence of event that just happened. Kagami grinned and bade him farewell, leaving Kuroko alone with only the empty cup of pudding to accompany him.

With solitude to fill his ears, his brain filled with a million of unanswered question. The temple bells rings to signify the end of the day, and for once, the constant dull ringing distracted him enough to hear his own thoughts.

Out of his own volition Kuroko began walking towards the temple that he passed but never visited before. He realized how he is lucky to have such good friends that care for him enough to help him train and buy him food, but when the line between brotherly love and romance blurred, he's not sure that he's able to hold himself back.

He knows that he's being cruel and indecisive by dragging them both along as 'friends' when their feelings are clear, but who should he choose? Should be go with the determined old friend that he always loved or with the light that brought him joy and affection?

"_-so when the time comes, I want you to choose me, okay?"_

"_I won't give up on your either Tetsu."_

To be loved by such wonderful people is akin to him as siting under a sword of Damocles. Choosing one would inadvertently hurt the other, ending the precious relationships that he held so dear in his heart

He should know better and just stayed friends, but what choice was there for him to make. Kuroko turned to the altar of the temple, paying for guidance and wisdom. A sliver of divine inspiration stuck him. After throwing in a few coins as an offering, he clapped his hand together and began to pray.

"Dear gods above, or Buddha, or some spirit animal that guard this temple." Kuroko started, trying to decipher the deity that he's praying to. "I don't care about money, grades, or even about winning the championship. I only care about Kagami and Daiki. So please grant me the strength to be selfless enough to not choose any of them. I love them both, and if it means that I have to give up on love to avoid hurting them, so be it."

He said his covenant with the gods out loud, steeling his resolve for whatever situation that may come his way.

He started walking away but something else gnawed at his conscience. Kuroko ran back to the altar and clapped one more time, this time throwing in an even bigger offering.

"On second thought I do care about the championship. So I pray for strength to crush Akashi and grind his bones to dust. If I win I will come back with my whole team and give the rest of your club funds as offering." He said, finding no qualms in offering bribes to the gods above for a win against Akashi.

After his second prayer Kuroko's heart felt as light as a feather. Pining away lovers doesn't suit him. He has a championship to win. He'll think about what to do with Aomine and Kagami after he Crush Akashi. Whatever comes after, he'll be sure to deal with it as best as he could.

* * *

TBC

Next Chapter: The winter cup is won, and Kuroko still avoided answering Aomine's and Kagami's questions. Realizing that they wont get a straight answer from Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine devised a secret plan together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp 7**

* * *

Chapter Summary:Upon seeing Kagami and Kuroko together, Aomine began to question his place.

* * *

**Winter Cup Finals, Seirin vs Rakuzan**

* * *

After years of playing on the field, Aomine had forgotten just how exciting it is to sit on the spectator seat in a basketball game. It's the perfect scene, two old teammates, battling each other with their new teams, the scores fluctuating by one point. They're both seemed unstoppable, and the game that seemed decided turned into an unexpected seat clincher.

Aomine's trained eyes followed the impossible plays both teams concocted. Each stand off between Akashi and Kagami made his spine tingle with excitement. '_He's never going to win over Akashi.' _Aomine thought with a twisted sense of satisfaction. And yet every time he is proven wrong. Against all odds Kagami evolved, and he returned every loss basket with a triumphant dunk.

He would never admit it out loud, but he's glad that Kagami proved him wrong. He's beyond talented, he's a prodigy. _'He's me.'_

And then there's Kuroko, the unseen glue that holds the team together. Unlike the excited shivers that he felt every time Kagami held the ball, Aomine's heart dropped whenever Kuroko is in the spotlight. Being noticed means his misdirection is fading. Without it, Kuroko has lost his biggest weapon.

Aomine was right. As the game progressed, it became more evident just how much Kuroko was lagging behind. Against Akashi, relying on his usual tools of the tade proved to be ineffective. He tried his best to use his other skills, but his ball handling and shooting percentage pales in comparison with the other players. However, just as Kagami evolved to break free of Akashi's emperor eyes, Kuroko also grew from a mere supporter into a formidable opponent that can stand on his own right. Aomine couldn't be prouder.

The clock ticks down, and the point difference grew and shrink like an elastic band. It's down to the last second, and the ball is in Seirin's court. Kagami steals a dangerous pass from Rakuzan's center, throwing it with all his might to Kuroko's waiting hand. Akashi stood before him with only two centimeter in height advantage, but in everyone's eyes, he's an impenetrable mountain that no mere human could cross. Kuroko took a deep breath, and like magic, he disappeared.

In the most critical point of the game, with thousands of desperate eyes watching, Kuroko managed to pull off his misdirection and dribbled past Akashi. Nobody really saw what happen, but when the redhead finally comprehends what has happened, Kuroko was already behind him, running gracefully along the paint. With one last effortless jump, he pushed the ball up against the backboard and scored a game winning lay-up.

Seirin won the Winter cup.

Everyone around him stood up in an uproar, celebrating with open arms and tears of joy. Aomine swallowed hard, suddenly aware of his scratchy dry throat. Was he cheering for them all this time? He couldn't remember. He only had his eyes on the two men on the court, their light shinning so brightly that he couldn't look away.

He let himself be dragged down to the court by his overexcited manager. He couldn't break free if he wanted. He was too dumfounded to react. The excessive jubilation seemed muted as he came face to face with Kagami. The exhausted sweaty redhead turned to him; his eyes sparking with the gleam of victory.

'_I lost.'_ Aomine thought in resignation, transfixed by Kagami's charisma. So this is the man that's chasing after his Tetsu. Could he even measure up to him?

At the sight of his blue haired rival, Kagami instantly lost all his intensity and grinned like an idiot, holding up a hand for a high five. "C'mon droopy face, congratulate me!" Aomine snapped out of his musing and couldn't help but smile. That infectious grin is simply impossible to resist. He clasped their hand together and mumbled "Congrats."

Suddenly feeling defeated, Aomine hung around the edge of the court and watched pensively as Kagami joined into a crowd that's carrying Kuroko on their shoulders. They look happy. They look like a real team. He should be happy for them, but the sight of them only made Aomine heart twitch with envy. _'A partnership, a championship trophy, a real team… he's given you all, hasn't he, Tetsu?'_ He thought quietly.

The boy caught sight of him and smiled, his face red from all those running and jumping. Aomine waved at him and smiled back, trying hard to put on a happy face for Kuroko. After a few more exchanges with his team, Kuroko ran past the eager reporters and made a beeline straight to the brooding teen.

"Did you see my last shot Daiki? Did you? Did you?" Kuroko badgered him like an excitable puppy, happily using his first name in public. He usually only calls him Daiki in private.

"I sure did." He replied with an indulgent smile "You were really cool Tetsu." Aomine said, stroking the boy's cheeks gently.

Kuroko eyes brightened up again and the smaller boy tacked him onto a wall, uncharacteristically jumping up and down in place as he let Aomine petted him back into his usual composed self. "Heh, excited are we?" Aomine smiled and allowed the boy to hug his as much as he wanted. It felt nice. He should savor this hug while he can, since it's obvious that Kagami is ready to sweep his Tetsu away.

Kuroko was oblivious of the depressing thoughts that are running around Aomine's mind. All he knew was that Aomine just praised him, and that his heart felt like it could swell up and blew up into a million pieces of confetti. "Thanks for practicing with me and helping me win." He mumbled quietly, too embarrassed to face Aomine directly covey his gratitude.

Aomine pulled him close and gave him a good knuckling on the head. "You won the game, not me." He said, hiding his embarrassment behind his gruff exterior. "Its your win, not mine… enjoy it dumbass."

Kuroko's thin arms squeezed him tighter, making the taller boy grumble even louder. Finally, Aomine relented and returned the eager hug with a gentle embrace of his own. " Daiki..?" Kuroko pulled away, surprised at the uncharacteristic gesture. Aomine coughed and pulled away, unsure how to reconcile the desperate longing that's slowly chipping himself away.

He's so used to being the champion, arrogantly winning and taking Kuroko like he's a coveted prize. Now, their roles are reversed. He is a mere bystander in Kuroko's victory parade. The boy is the champion, not him, and he deserves to be treated as such. The cold and friendless Ace had never done anything that before.

So he took Kuroko's hand brought it up to his lips, anointing the tired digits with gentle kisses. "Uh Daiki-kun, people are staring …" Kuroko blushed and fidgeted around. Aomine ears reddened in embarrassment and mumbled for Kuroko to shut up as he muster the courage to say what he felt.

'_I'm no champion, I'm just a selfish loser who wants you all for myself.' _He sighed again, giving Kuroko one last kiss on his pale slender wrist. _'but I want you to love me anyway.' _

Deciding that no words could ever convey those feelings properly, Aomine took Kuroko's hand and lead him back into the court and into the eager public. "Daiki…?" Kuroko asked, confused at Aomine's quiet demeanor.

"Go. They ceremony is starting." Aomine said, nudging him towards his expectant teammates. The boy looked as if he didn't want to leave but he nodded obediently, hands still defiantly curled inside Aomine's large palm.

Kagami saw the coy exchanges between the two and decided that he had enough. He pushed through the line of clamoring reporter and grabbed Kuroko's arm.

"Ugh, stop hogging him will ya?" He said, his eyes meeting Aomine in a hostile glare. He hoisted the boy up into the air and carried him back to his team with the eagerness of a groom in his wedding night. The team hooted and welcomed Kuroko's arrival, teasing their champion until his face is as red as it can be. Amidst the rush of flash photography and frantic journalist, Kagami kept his arms around Kuroko, aware at Aomine's piercing stare.

* * *

**Hours later, Outside of the Auditorium. **

* * *

The crowd dispersed in shivering pairs, each clinging to their friends and lovers for warmth from the cold winter air. Once the ceremony is over, everyone was keen getting back home to their warm houses. Only a few persistent journalists stayed back to interview Kuroko about his winning shot. The rest of Seirin High all went home on their own, still drunk from their victorious night to bother dragging their two star athletes. Kagami glad they didn't. He wanted to walk home together with Kuroko and asked him for something.

When he told Alex about his feelings for Kuroko, the blond American promptly squealed and demanded to take part in his romantic pursuit. She sat him down, gave him a pair of ticket for a Japanese NBA showcase, and ordered him to ask Kuroko out on a proper date.

"_Don't let that Aomine guy steal him away. Be. Aggressive!"_

"Easy for her to say." Kagami mumbled though cold chapped lips. It's hard enough to ask someone out, but it's impossible to find time to do so. If they're not practicing as a team, Kuroko is off with Aomine for his 'training' session. The only time he had the boy alone with him was when they're standing together on the train station. In _public._

So after a million of failed attempts and lost nerves, Kagami decided that it is time. Whatever the outcome of the game is, he's going to bite the bullet and finally ask Kuroko out, _properly._ "I just need to think of the proper words to say…" he mumbled.

"The proper words to say what Kagami-kun?" A familiar calm voice snapped him out of his musing. Well, snapped is an understatement, since Kagami literary jumped up like a frightened alley cat, hair standing up and all.

"NOTHING." Kagami hid the tickets in his pockets. "I mean I was just wondering about where you were. Cuz I was waiting for you. Yeah." Kagami grinned, messing Kuroko hair to hide his awkwardness. He noticed the boy's hair is still wet from the shower, so without a second thought, he took off his beanie and put it over the boy's head. "Dry your hair before you go out you goof. You wouldn't want to get sick, right?"

"Yes, yes." Kuroko laughed, already used to Kagami's nagging. For an overly tall and muscular man, Kagami's acts like an overprotective mother. Today, something felt off. Kuroko could feel that Kagami is holding something from him.

Kuroko's persistent stare did not go unnoticed by Kagami. "Come on, I'll walk you to your station." The redhead said nervously, fiddling with the tickets in his jacket pocket.

"Ah, wait." Kuroko turned towards the building. "Aomine-kun asked me to wait for him. He's still in the building talking to some reporters."

Kagami couldn't help but to furrows his eyebrows. It'd hard enough to stop them from twitching in annoyance. "Ugh, just when I thought I finally got him alone." He mumbled under his breath.

Kuroko frowned at the less than discreet complaint. He understood that it's in Kagami's nature to moan and complain, but it made him feel guilty whenever he badmouths Aomine. Kuroko wanted the two to get along, even with their clashing interest. After all, they're both incredibly precious to him.

"We'll I'm alone now. What's up?" Kuroko asked, making Kagami jump right out of his boots. Caught of guard without his 'will-you-go-out-with-me' speech prepared, the redhead is reduced into a stuttering mess.

Kagami is usually confident and direct; there is nothing that could make the boisterous man uncomfortable. Confused at the sudden change in attitude, Kuroko walked up closer to Kagami and give him his disapproving stare. That usually make him spill whatever beans he's hiding.

With that big blue eyes staring him down, Kagami gave up on his speech and just showed him the tickets.

"Is that…?" He asked, shocked at the priceless treasure that Kagami held in his hand.

"Ugh, I had a whole spiel prepared but.. ugh whatever." The redhead complained. Kuroko calmly looked up, his expectant blue eyes shimmering with a child's excitement on Christmas morning. Kagami blushed and looked away as he finally choked out; "I-I was wondering if you want to-"

"YES. YES I WANT TO GO." Kuroko answered a little bit to quickly, his eyes still fixed on the tickets. He wouldn't miss a game with Nash Gold in the lineup. That guy have been his idol ever since he's in middle school! "How did you manage to get a ticket? I thought it's all sold out!" Kuroko burst out uncharacteristically.

"Alex… and yeah…" Kagami barely managed to mumble his answer out before falling to the ground with a loud thump. Relieved at his estatic answer, Kagami can finally relax. He tried to get up, but his knees are still shaking. 'Man. Asking people out is hard.' He thought.

Upon seeing Kagami's prone posture, Kuroko immediately of the worst scenario. Maybe Kagami didn't want him to go with him, and now he felt too guilty to correct Kuroko. This is his first time seeing Kagami so vulnerable like that. Upon the possibility that he might not go to the game, Kuroko swallowed his disappointment and kneeled in front of Kagami so they could see each other eye to eye. "I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I didn't mean to take your tickets like that. What were you going to ask me?" He tentatively asked.

"No! No, I definitely _want_ you to go with me. It's just that-" Kagami mumbled though a series of unfamiliar words, mixing his Japanese and English. Kuroko titled his head in confusion, but he waited patiently. He'll always wait for Kagami.

After calming down his frayed nerves, Kagami took a deep breath and continued. "… What I'm trying to say is that I want to go to this thing with you because I'm asking you out on a da-"

"Yo!" Aomine's deep baritone cuts through the still air between them.

"Ah, Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered quickly, leaving the tickets in front of Kagami so he can ran over to greet him. Kagami looked up to see Aomine. Even out of his uniform, he still exudes an overbearing aura of confidence. Being on the ground looking up at him simply magnified the effect.

Aomine trudges over to them like a foreign invader trespassing on a sovereign nation. Just like a belligerent nation, Aomine forces himself into other people's spaces, humiliated his opponent, and took from them what they hold most dear from them.

"Oi Tetsu," He pulled the boy close, pulled off Kagami's beanie from his head, and ruffled Kuroko's silky hair like he would do to his pet dog. "Your hair is still damp. Here, you can have my hat." He put his oversized snapback onto Kuroko's head, the brim of the hat covering his eyes.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko whined, pushing the pestering hands away from him."You're being rude. Kagami and I were having a serious conversation."

"Oh were you?" Aomine laughed to feign ignorance. "Alright then, converse." He stepped back and crossed his hand, silently challenging Kagami with a smug look on his face. He knows that with him within earshot, Kagami wouldn't dare to try anything with Kuroko. When Kagami stayed silent, Aomine scoffed and rolled his eyes. '_What a wuss.'_

Kuroko had enough of Aomine's hounding, so he elbowed Aomine squarely on the ribs, making him double over in pain. Gently, the blue haired teen led him to a nearby seat. When they're alone Daiki can be the most gentle and wonderful person in the world, but when he feels insecure, he can be the most unlikeable person in the whole world. "You're such an ass sometimes." He whispered with an exasperated tone.

Aomine just groaned. "-butididntsayanyhingOW."

Kuroko elbowed him again for good measure and returned to Kagami with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you were saying..?"

Kagami was laughing at the spectacle; his frayed nerves now melded back together because of Kuroko's swift elbow of justice. What was he so nervous about? Kuroko clearly enjoys being with him, so much so that he would hurt the fearsome Aomine Daiki into submission.

"Eh… Kagami." Kuroko asked, a little bit taken aback at how much Kagami is laughing.

"Sorry." Kagami snickered, laughing so hard that he had to wipe a tear away. "But yeah, what I was saying was; I want to ask you out on a date."

* * *

Aomine listened to the faint hushed conversation between the two. Although they tried to be discreet, he still caught the right words as they mumbled about their date. Aomine sighed, winching when his sides ached under his heavy breath. No wonder Kuroko was so intent on getting rid of him.

So when Kuroko came back to sit next to him, Aomine did his best to act nonchalant. "Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked. Aomine grunted and stayed silent. He's afraid that if he answered him, his voice would crack and come out all weird.

Kuroko leaned down and poked him on his sore ribs. "Ouch!" Aomine yelped, making Kuroko giggle. As cute as the boy looked, Aomine still tried his best to put on his best scowl. "The fuck did he want from you?" He asked, hints of his harsh Kansai's accent surfacing up as he expressed his annoyance at Kagami's mere presence. Ignoring Aomine's clear distaste for his teammate, Kuroko held his ticket up, jumping in place to give the tall boy a better look.

Aomine took the tickets and regarded it quietly. At first Kuroko thought he's going to go into one of his tirade about Kagami and convince him to back out, but unexpectedly, Aomine kept his cool passed the tickets back to Kuroko without so much of a frown. "Cool, Nash Gold's showcase huh?

"Yeah! Kagami is taking me there, for free! How lucky am I, right?"

"Soo lucky." Aomine replied, his monotone voice expressing just how much he cares about Kagami's advances. "So where's your boyfriend? He's not afraid that I'll kidnap you away before your big date?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably at it. Kuroko gave him a knowing smile.

"Stop it. He just invited me out to see a game together." Kuroko answered guiltily.

"Sounds like a date to me." Aomine scowled. The absence of a denial made him angrier. " Well? Did you turn him down?" He snapped, this time he couldn't hide his irritation from his voice.

Kuroko's smile faded at the demanding tone. Aomine's old habits are showing up again. The old him would've looked away and apologized, afraid to anger the man even further. Today, he felt something that he never felt before. He felt indigmant.

"I said, Did. You. Turn. Him. Down." Aomine asked again.

"Why should I? Nash Gold will be there. I don't want to miss seeing him play." Kuroko shot back, feeling slightly angry that he should be asking permission from a man that's been absent for the last year.

"Because!" Aomine groaned, clearly frustrated at Kuroko's obliviousness. "You're just leading him on. If you're not going fuck him then turn him down. It's pathetic seeing him following you around like a puppy."

Kuroko frowned at Aomine's harsh words. The man could really pick his words.

"I like Kagami-kun. I don't want to just 'fuck' him and throw him away. That's not how relationships work." He said rather pointedly. Aomine looked away, knowing full well that Kuroko is alluding to their previous relationship. "Not that it's any of your business." Kuroko added quietly.

He didn't expect such an assertive answer from Tetsu. The Tetsu from Teiko would never speak to him that way. In many ways, being in Seirin really did changed him. Aomine was ready to go on one of his long tirade, but even he couldn't deny the truth in Tetsu's word. He has no right to tell him what to do or who he should spend his time with. After all, Tetsu is no longer his. Aomine has no special privilege.

If he had his way, of course he would've reverted back to his old ways and go through his jealous possessive lover routine, but what right does he have over Kuroko? They're no longer in Teiko, and here he's nothing but a mere friend who has professed his love. He has no right to burden Kuroko with the guilt of his jealousy. Besides, just today he's going to let Kuroko enjoy his victory it his full extent.

So he relented, swallowed his pride, and made peace. "You're right." Aomine answered quietly, clearly unhappy with the situation, but he yielded anyways.

Kuroko sighed and sit himself down next to him, exhausted by the exchange. Sure he felt guilty for shutting Aomine down like that, but the man needs to understand that he's not longer his plaything. He's his own man, and he would do anything to stop himself from becoming that meek little property that he once was.

But that doesn't mean that he should hurt Aomine like that, should he?

"Daiki… I'm sorry. I-"

"That's enough out of you." Aomine grumbled. "You didn't say anything wrong. You shouldn't be the one apologizing." He mumbled, slyly grabbing Kuroko's hand. "Sorry." He said, kissing the cold little digits to warm them up. He sighed and leaned onto his knees. He fucked up again. He told himself that it's going to be different this time, that he's going to treat Kuroko right, but he couldn't even handle a single exchange without snapping at him. _"I'm a failure"_

Seeing the man visibly distraught over a short exchange really softened Kuroko's heart. "You're trying your best, aren't you?" He asked, holding his hand up against Aomine's cheeks. The man smiled, looking tired and sad at the same time.

"Is it working?" He asked, unable to hide the desperation from his voice. He knows it's not enough. He knows that he's too late, but he just wanted the boy so badly. He turned to Kuroko, the boy looking as beautiful as the first day that he fell in love with him. "_Fuck trying."_ He thought and let his instinct take over.

"I… I don't-" Kuroko stopped him, alarmed at Aomine's forwardness.

"Then don't." Aomine mumbled, burying his finger into Kuroko's still damp hair and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

* * *

**Saturday, the day of the NBA showcase, 5 pm.**

* * *

Kagami hummed a happy tune all the way back from the airport. After sending Alex home, he only had a few small errands to run before his date with Kuroko. The red head has been looking forward to this for days now, his body responding with giddy excitement every time he thought about spending his time with Kuroko alone. They're going to watch a good show together, eat some dinner, and maybe if he put Kuroko in enough of a good mood, he'll be able to steal a kiss from him at the end of the night. Maybe today he'll finally get the answer that was promised to him.

So, imagine his disappointment when he found Aomine waiting on him instead of his cute little shadow.

"What's up monkey face." Aomine greeted him with an irritatingly happy smile. At this point Kagami was done. He flipped open his phone and punched in Kuroko's phone, ready to demand an answer for this situation.

"What are you doing?" Aomine grabbed his phone to see what he's typing. "Are you going to rat me out to Tetsu?"

"Yes!" Kagami shouted in exasperation, drawing attention from the people around him. "This is _our_ date, why the hell are you here?!"

Aomine pulled out a ticket, a _golden _vip ticket that places him near the player's bench. "I'm watching the game too." He said smugly.

Kagami grabbed his collar, ready to punch Aomine right in the mouth for toying with him like this.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko's monotone voice broke the tension. The boy tilted his head, confused at Aomine's presence. "Why are you guys fighting?"

"I'm not the one picking a fight," Aomine shrugged Kagami's hand off of him. "I'm just here queuing up for the show like you two."

"No! I wasn't picking a fight. I was just confused. I thought today was just for you and me." He said, suddenly realizing how lame he sounded. He caught sight of the guilty look on Kuroko's face and caved completely. "I mean! It's fine that he's here. It was just a misunderstanding, that's all."

'Huh, pathetic.' Aomine spat to his side and watch Kagami figuratively rolled over like an obedient little puppy. What a disgrace. A man shouldn't have to scrape and bow for his woman, er, lover. He should demand and claim them like a man should. He couldn't imagine what Kuroko ever saw in this sniveling pup. Just as he thought of that, he saw Kuroko's indulgent little pout turned into a smile as he reached up to pat Kagami on the head.

"Ugh, enough with both of you." Aomine growled, irritated at the sight of the two getting along. He stomped his way into the auditorium alone, scaring people away with that glare of his. Some of the people who recognized him whispered around, their eyes lighting up at the sight of the Ace of the infamous Generation of Miracles. Aomine just quietly walked on. He's used to this bullshit.

He found his seat, courtside just behind the player's bench. Aomine had paid a pretty penny for this seat. It wasn't his choice though, it was the only seat open that's remotely near the two. If it were up to him, he would seat himself right in between Kuroko and Kagami.

Speaking of Kuroko, the boy called out from behind him with an uncharacteristically loud voice. Aomine waved him over, hooking his arm behind his coveted seat to and turning his way towards Kuroko.

"Jealous?" He gloated, basking in Kuroko's envious look.

"Very. You're right behind Nash Gold Jr!" Kuroko gushed, his little feet marching in place out of sheer excitement. Seeing Kuroko's enthusiasm, an idea popped into his mind.

"C'mere." Aomine grinned and pulled the boy down. "I'll let you take my seat if you let me have a quickie with you in the bathroom." He purred.

Kuroko gasped and blushed. Clearly the man is back to his old self. Aomine laughed out loud. Teasing Kuroko never gets old. "Just kidding, but yeah, do you want to trade seats?"

"Really? You mean it?" Kuroko looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you give up such a good seat though?"

Aomine titled his head to the side and smirk. "I don't know, what do you think?"

The starting buzzer rang through the court, invigorating the crowd and bringing them onto their feet. All five thousand fans clapped, stomped, and cheered like crazy. Amidst the chaos Aomine grabbed Kuroko by the collar and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Kagami stared down in disbelief. Instead of the gentle blue haired teen he expected to spend the evening with, a demon have appeared and parked himself right in Kuroko's spot.

"I'm not sitting next to you." He said determined to ward of this evil spirit that's haunting Kuroko's seat.

"Well tough luck kid, I traded my seat to Tetsu." Aomine yawned back, adjusting himself on the rickety yellow chair and purposely lounging out to take Kagami's pot. When Kagami gave him a glare, he just shrugged. "You said you didn't want the seat."

"Young man! Yes, you with the red hair! Sit down before I smack you with my cane!" An old man with a bright yellow jersey yelled and waved his walking cane comically. With strangers staring at him, Kagami had no choice but to begrudgingly take his seat next to his arch nemesis, take the opportunity to shove his elbow out so they wouldn't be touching. It's all nothing but a futile attempt really. As two broad shouldered Power Forwards, they take too much real estate to sit away from each other comfortably.

The two spent the first quarter elbowing each other for arm space, bringing in their competitive streak out from the basketball court. As the whistle signaled the end of the first quarter, they're both are groaning and winching with pain as much as the players out in the court.

"This is so stupid." Kagami hissed, rolling his neck and rubbing his sore elbow.

"Well if you can't take it then scoot over and let me have the arm rest." Aomine retorted back, becoming more irritable as the second ticked by.

"Fuck you, that's my armrest."

"Like hell it is."

"... what are you guys doing?"

The two idiots looked up to find Kuroko staring down at them. The only way to describe his look was to compare him to a mother seeing her two songs fighting. The people sitting in front of them looked back at the two, all equally unimpressed with the disturbance that they're causing. They were so engrossed with their petty argument that they didn't notice the security guard eying them.

Unabashed by the stares Aomine just crossed his arms and looked away with a huff, while Kagami grinned sheepishly. At least he had the decency to act embarrassed. "Hehe, did we disturb you?" he joked. Kuroko frowned and put his arm on his hip, shaking his head in disbelief. "… So that's a yes?" Kagami joked around, but his laughter quickly died at Kuroko's icy cold glare.

"If I had known you two are going to be this difficult then I wouldn't have traded seats with Aomine." Kuroko sighed. As silly as it seemed, his little guilt trip worked. Aomine dropped his tough guy act and Kagami began to twiddle his thumb, both of feeling like a kid caught stealing out of the cookie jar.

Despite the sheer embarrassment, the two endured Kuroko's admonishment quietly. They both knew how much Kuroko was looking forward to this and they hated that they're taking Kuroko's enjoyment from the game. So when Kuroko asked them, "Are you two going to settle down or are we going to have to leave?" both Kagami and Aomine obediently agreed.

The first half of the game ended, signalling the team's ten-minute break. People began milling about, but both Kagami and Aomine stayed put. They watched the cheerleader danced around the court. As completely healthy eighteen year olds, you would think that they would've had their eyes stuck to their scantily clad bodies, but strangely, they found they eyed wondering elsewhere. They don't need to look at each other to know that they're both staring at Kuroko.

"If you stared at him even harder, you'll burn a hole through his head." Kagami broke the silence with an innocent joke. Aomine rolled his eyes and ignored Kagami's playful nudges.

"Stop it." he growled, only to have the redhead laugh at his pathetic attempt at intimidation. There are only so many growls a man can do before his voice crack. A few minutes before they were fighting, and now he's comfortable enough to be cracking jokes at him. No wonder Kuroko liked him so much. Kagami's easy smiles and bad jokes has a way of disarming his defences. He's felt like an old friend that he never had.

Even with his happy-go-lucky façade on, he knew that Kagami was no better than him. When he thought Aomine wasn't looking, he would steal short glances at Kuroko, smiling like a complete fool at the mere sight of the boy. Kagami is completely enamoured by the boy, just like he is.

"… You're never going to give up on him, are you." Aomine asked, or rather, stated out loud. The playful smile suddenly disappeared from Kagami's face. He never heard Aomine sounding so despondent before.

"Never." He replied firmly.

"Thought so." Aomine muttered.

Kagami looked to him and asked, rather hopefully, "and I guess you wouldn't either?"

Aomine just gave him a look. "You already know the answer to that question."

"Ahh." Kagami moaned in frustration, unconsciously kicking an unfortunate's spectator seat. "Kuroko should choose already. That way I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug every time I try and make a move on him." Kagami whined, feeling the fatigue from the month long mental standoff against Touou's premier ace. "I want to know what he really feels… even if it ends in rejection on my end."

"He reject you. He's too soft for that." Aomine said flippantly. When Kagami looked like he would jump at him for insulting Kuroko, Aomine waved his hand and continued. "You know what I mean. It's Tetsu here we're talking about."

Kagami nodded begrudgingly. "Even so!" He tried to complain again. "I don't get why it's so hard for him to. _Just. Choose._"

Aomine regarded the man silently. He understood Kagami's frustration perfectly, but at the same time he's also irritated by Kagami's lack of empathy. "Well," Aomine scratched his head, trying his best to find the right words to describe Kuroko's disposition. "Imagine yourself as a 'shadow' like he is. He's always putting his Ace's pride first while trying his best to stay unnoticed. If I were him and I was suddenly put on the spotlight of two of my partners, well… I wouldn't know what to do."

"… Whoa, Aomine … you-" Kagami shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you're just your run of the mill selfish jerk. Turns out you're a pretty thoughtful guy huh?"

"… Fuckoff dickwad." Aomine grumbled.

Kagami smirked Aomine attempt at hiding his own embarrassment. The guy is acting like he's never been praised before. He now understood why Kuroko liked Aomine so much. He might be prickly and unlikeable, but he's a decent guy that pays attention. As a man and as a basketball player, Aomine have earned him his respect, even with his terrible temper.

Aomine coughed to break the awkwardly friendly atmosphere. "Well if you wont back off and, I guess we better figure out how to tolerate each other quick." He muttered. "If Tetsu is as indecisive as I remembered him, then we're going to see a lot of each other. I'd prefer it if we can do so without making Tetsu worried about breaking up a fight."

Kagami erupted in an uproar of laughter. "Is that even possible? We hate each other after all."

"I don't." Aomine said in his signature deadpan tone. "I mean I hate how you keep acting like you're his knight in shinning armor or something… but I don't hate you."

"Really?" Kagami raised his eyebrow out in surprise.

"Well yeah. Hating someone takes a lot of energy. I rather spend that energy playing basketball." Aomine said. He turned to a befuddled looking Kagami. "Why? Do _you_ hate me?"

"Of course not!" Kagami said a little too quickly "I just can't hate someone that Kuroko lo.. lo…"

"That's good." Aomine cut him off easily. "Tetsu will be happier if we get along."

Bewildered by his overfamiliarity, Kagami is further surprised as Aomine conceded his armrest; fake yawned, and turned away from Kagami. "Wake me up when these old has-been are done reliving their old glory days." He muttered.

Kagami just laughed in disbelief, his previously shattered misconceptions about Aomine suddenly melding themselves together again. How could Kuroko ever describe this megalomaniac as 'gentle', 'kind', and 'protective'? The guy just wasted thousands of yen for a VIP seat to sabotage his date, called a top tier basketball team 'old has-beens', and is now sleeping instead of watching the show! "What an asshole." Kagami muttered, slightly in awe at Aomine's sheer apathy, but mostly irritated by his presence.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he shared most if not all of Aomine's views. If it wasn't for Kuroko, he wouldn't even glance twice at the tickets Alex offered. Of course, he would rather die than admit that he agreed with Aomine, but he understood the sentiment.

"Hey Aomine." Kagami started. "We're really aren't that different, you and me. It made sense why Kuroko likes us both."

Aomine stayed silent, unsure of where the conversation is going.

"To him," Kagami continued. "Choosing either of us would be the same. Sure we have some different quirks and personality, but we're still two basketball heads who would do anything to make him happy." He turned to Aomine and pulled his shoulder back. "Right?"

"Of course." Aomine answered reflexively. "What are you getting at bakagami? Are you scared that he's not going to choose you huh?" Aomine jeered like he usually do, but is quickly disappointed at how quiet and serious Kagami is. He waited for a good minute or two before his temper flared.

"You little shit! At least answer when someone's question you fucking-" He didn't finish his insult. Next to him was an empty seat, and whe he turned to search for the redhead, he caught sight of Kuroko being cornered by a tall Caucasian player.

Out of sheer instinct, Aomine snapped awake and followed suit after the red head, his head spinning as he counted off the thousand ways he would make that old has been's life miserable for trying to flirt with his Tetsu.

AAAAAAA

The moment Kagami's and Aomine's fist connected to the NBA player's grinning face, Kuroko knew that they would never see the rest of the game. He sighed and called security, not out of concern for his two players, but for the safety of the blond foreigner that's being pummelled right into the ground. When security carted them off, kicking and screaming of course, Kuroko followed quietly. He tried to hide his embarrassment by occasionally bowing and apologizing random people, but he had so little presence that nobody really noticed that he was the source of all the commotion. Kuroko didn't mind though. The way the security guards dragged his two friends made him glad that he's not so noticeable to begin with.

Before he exited the auditorium, the blond NBA player called out to him. Even after two men knocked him straight on the jaw, face, and stomach, the man still had the audacity to flirt. He might come off as a complete philanderer, but Kuroko admired his tenacity. With a combination of muffled English words and broken Japanese, the man slipped him a card and told him his room number at the adjacent hotel. "Please come. I'll even autograph your basketball." He winked before being dragged off by his manager.

Kuroko stared at the key card as he followed security out of the stadium, completely engrossed with the thought of an autograph basketball by a famous player. 'It would certainly sell well online…'. Before he could make a decision, he found himself outside, freezing with two very irritated boys glaring at the keycard in his hand.

"He told me to come to his room. He said he'll-" Aomine grabbed the acrylic card and snap it into two. "-sign my ball."

"Oh, I bet he would. That old pervert." Kagami snarled, pulling off the sweaty jersey that the star draped over Kuroko's head and throwing it onto the snow. The boy's hair is all tousled up into a fluffy mess, but even with that his large blue eyes still find its way to peer up to him. Those orbs were emotionless, if not, slightly irritated at them two.

"Geez Kuroko, can you be more… arghh." Kagami blushed and busied himself by smoothing Kuroko's hair. "Be more self aware, will ya? That creep was ready to molest you right then and there." Kuroko winced at Kagami's rough hands, but was too polite to say anything.

"Ugh, move over monkey hands." Aomine pushed Kagami away and combed his long fingers through Kuroko's delicate strand, surprising them both at his gentle gesture. When he's satisfied with it, he took off his hat and fit it snugly over Kuroko's head. "He's right you know. Men are no better than dogs, so don't be a dumbass and trust us so much, 'k Tetsu?"

"…'kay." Kuroko answered obediently, making the two men internally scream at his sheer cuteness. Kuroko rubbed his nose and sniffed. "Ah it's snowing pretty hard." Kuroko said out loud. Like two trained dogs, both men then began clamoring to give him their jackets.

"It's fine, I rather just go home and be warm under my Kotatsu." He said, thinking that it would probably be wise to end the outing early. If Aomine and Kagami were to break into another fight, he wouldn't be able to separate the two.

"Well my apartment is a few blocks away. The floor is heated and I have lots of blankets. Maybe we could…"

At first it looked like Kuroko was almost swayed by the offer, but he quickly shook his head. "It's okay. I rather not take the chance." He said rather unconvincingly.

"… but I still want to spend time with you." Kagami whined.

"Yeah Tetsu, are ya bored with us already?" Aomine teased, although his tone held a nervous edge that he never had before. When Kuroko didn't answer, the blue haired played frowned. "I'm not bored with you at all Tetsu. Don't leave yet."

"Yeah don't leave." Kagami quickly added. For once his constantly furrowed browed was upturned.

Unable to resist not only one, but _two_ perfectly handsome players begging for his company, Kuroko nodded his agreement and tried his best not to show them his perfectly pink cheeks.

* * *

TBC

Next Chapter: Kagami and Aomine finally got their answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

* * *

Chapter Summary: Over the winter break, the tentative balance struck between the three is upturned and destroyed.

* * *

Kagami's house, Winter break

* * *

"Oh my god." Kuroko said, breaking his ever monotonous voice. "You guys made it into the papers."

"Whoa, Really!?" Kagami jumped up from his seat excitedly, holding the newspaper upside down with a childlike glee. Lo and behold, there they were, their student ID frozen in black and white.

"Duh. You guys won a Tournament. What are you getting so worked up about? I've been featured there once myself." Aomine said arrogantly. "Amateurs." He scoffed.

"Hey, Kuroko! Read this for me, I don't understand Kanji!" Kagami waved the newspaper excitedly, drowning Aomine's remarks under a wave of excitement. Kuroko scurried to the sofa and began scanning the paper quietly.

"Well?!" Kagami asked impatiently. "What did it says about me?"

"They said…" Kuroko mumbled, trying to stifle his laughter. "They said that you're a delinquent."

"WHAT?! IS IT BECAUSE OF MY HAIR?!"

Curiously, Aomine snatched the paper and began to read it out loud. "Two delinquents disrupts basketball game, sending star NBA player to the hospital… Fanclubs is looking to sue-" Kuroko erupts in laughter. "Yeah ha ha, very funny." Aomine said dryly, throwing the wrinkled pile of paper back to the boy.

"Oh come on, Daiki-kun . You have to admit it's a little funny." Kuroko sniggered. "Especially after you pfft… bragged about how after you get into the papers." He broke out into laughter again

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up kid, I'll make sure you'll regret it later in the court." Aomine poked Kuroko's ticklish side, making him squirm and giggle even more. "And what the fuck are you doing?" He snapped at Kagami who is fumbling with a pair of childproof scissor.

"I'm putting this up on the wall." He answered, beaming with happiness. "I've never been on a newspaper before."

Aomine sighed. "… You're cutting out an ad for a refrigerator, idiot."

"Oh…" Kagami threw the page away and held up another one. "Is this the right one?" He asked, waving an article about chickens.

Kuroko rolled onto his back in laughter, clutching his aching side as the two mortal rivals is reduced into lowly comedy duo. They've been like this for about a month now. In the beginning they were aphathetic to each other at best, but now, they're complementing each other like Tom and Jerry. Forget 'the zone', the only zone they're able to reach is the comedy zone.

Kuroko loved it. At first he was worried that if he spent time with one of them, the other would blew up with jealousy. Turns out, every time one of them would make plans with Kuroko, the other would telepathically invade them and join in on the date. As the ever-impartial friend, Kuroko didn't have the heart to leave any of them out, and so that's how the three of them have been spending their winter break together.

There isn't a day where he was alone. Whenever he went out shopping, there they are, fighting over who gets to carry Kuroko's bags. When he's studying, they would be there also, peeking at his notebook so they can copy his answer into their empty pages. When he's out on the park, Kagami would be there, excitedly taunting Kuroko for a game while Aomine sulks and plays by himself, too proud to ask either of them for a game that he wanted to badly. In the end, the three of them would play together, like always.

It was wonderful.

At first Kuroko was concerned that they would grow bored of him, but day after day they came and spend the most mundane of activities with him. It made him feel special. He's not used to being the center of attention. He is always the shadow, the support, the background character whose job is to make the main man shine.

And yet, those two never tire of him. They came, studied, and bicker like always. Long gone was the intense stares and suggestive looks. It was like each other's presence kept the other in check. Kagami mellowed out, and Aomine became more sociable. With the presence of those two, Kuroko began to feel loved, valued, and full of self worth. The three of them complements each other. They're the perfect group of friends.

'_Yes that's it.'_ Kuroko thought to himself as he watches the two bicker and play with each other. _'We're all just friends, nothing more.'_ He said, realizing just how painful the thought was.

He wanted to be more than just friends. He wanted to be held, kissed, pushed down, and ravaged in ways that friends just don't do to each other. He missed Aomine desperate kisses and Kagami's possessive touch. He missed knowing that there are people who desired him in ways that friends could not. He wanted it all back, but not at the cost of this beautiful friendship.

* * *

Kagami love a lot of things about Kuroko. He loves his sense of humor, his wittiness, his shy smile, but most of all he loves his eyes. When those pretty baby blues are on him, it's as if he just scored a game-winning basket. Kuroko's attention is better than water after an eight mile long run. He loved them so much that he didn't mind that he had to share them with Aomine.

"Kagami-kun, you're losing." Kuroko jeered from the sofa. Aomine scoffed, looking as smug as a cat. "You're so bad at this." Kuroko laughed, delighting at Kagami's clumsy fingers in the controller.

"Japanese games are soo hard." He whined, slumping his tall body against Kuroko's smaller frame. Kuroko laughed and pulled away, aware of a certain someone eyeing him from the other end of the sofa. He wasn't the only one that noticed Aomine's looks.

Kagami was clearly aware of the look that Aomine gave him. He always does that. Every time he tries to get close to Kuroko, Aomine would be there, just staring. It pisses him off to no ends. If given the chance, Kagami would just love to punch that bastard, but sadly he couldn't. Kuroko's eyes are on him. He have to be on his best behavior.

So he kept his cool, picked up his controller, and pressed 'continue' on a fighting game that he's losing. He couldn't care less about the game, and even more so about beating Aomine, but he does care about what Kuroko think of him. He is so much more than the hot-blooded dumb jock who's only useful for cheap laughs. He wants to be taken seriously, and that includes holding in his temper and reigning in his desires.

But to what end? Day by day the three of them spent time with each other, stuck at an impasse, pretending to be just friends just to keep the delicate balance that Kuroko desperately hung on to.

Oh, he would just love to tip the scale onto his favor. If it were up to him, Kagami would just love to pull off a stupid stunt to win over Kuroko. Maybe a kiss, and when it doesn't work, an ultimatum. "It's me or him." He would say, and Kuroko would tear up and crumble into his arms, begging for his forgiveness for even considering Aomine.

If it were just that easy.

It would be simple to say "Choose me" again, but Kagami couldn't bring himself to do so. The truth is Kagami isn't sure if Kuroko would choose him over Aomine. It sucks to admit it, but the remnants of their past relationship is still there, and Kagami isn't sure if he could win over that bond.

So he rein himself him and bid his time. With no other reason other than hope, Kagami fought against his nature and simply, coexisted. He's hopeful that one day, Kuroko would stop worrying about Aomine's passive aggressive glares and instead turn eyes onto him. No, not just hope, he _knew_ that one day Kuroko would finally be his.

Right?

* * *

Even if he's silent and act like he don't care, Aomine understands a lot of things. He knew that Kagami is the same animal as him, a restless beast waiting for the right opportunity to pounce at his doe eyed boy. The old him would've made a strong gesture to ward the annoying pest away, but for better or worse, Aomine is no longer the man he used to be.

He first realized the change in him when Kuroko pushed him away. The boy never did that before. No matter how badly he treated him, Kuroko would always let him touch him. So when he saw that teary look of indignation in their first meeting, Aomine knew that something is wrong. That he was wrong.

At first he blamed it on Kagami. Since that bastard came into the picture, Kuroko changed. Sure his voice is as monotone as ever, but the air of passivity around him is gone. Now he raises his voice, he knows when to say no, and exert himself more. It was as if he forced himself to no longer be a mere decoration in the background. And it's attractive as fuck.

He thought that the only reason he was with the boy was because he tolerated his selfishness, but seeing Kuroko stood up for himself was oddly arousing. Sure, Kuroko hurt his pride when he dismissed all his advances, but it only fanned the fire in him. After all, for animals like him, casing the prey is only part of the fun.

However, as hard as he tried to be the person that he was, he simply couldn't do it. Chasing prey is no longer fun when they have someone else to run to. Teasing and tormenting him lost it's merits when Kuroko stopped taking him seriously. Then he began to question himself. What is his goal? Why is he trying so hard to posses someone that he claims belonged to him?

'_Because he doesn't belong to me.' _Aomine told himself as he watched Kuroko laughed at Kagami's stupid joke.

This attractiveness, this self aware independent Kuroko didn't just came out of nowhere. Someone made him, no, someone pulled him out of that bog of self doubt and pushed him to become something more than a mere shadow. Aomine wished he could say that he was that someone, but he knew that he would be lying.

Kagami, the red headed-hot tempered idiot was the one that gave Kuroko his self worth. Aomine may be perfect and capable to in other people's eyes, but that perfectness only burdened his partner. With him in the limelight, Kuroko was relegated into the role of a supporter, a machine made to pass him the ball without the need to grow, nothing more.

On the other hand you have Kagami, flawed, inexperienced, but brimming with raw talent. At first, the thought of Kagami as his rival made him scoff. There's thousands of over-eager idiots with a talent for basketball, but only a few honed their skill to be as good as he is. Kagami was destined to be one of those people, but Kuroko turned him into something more. He filled all of Kagami's holes and inadequacies and turned him into a monster fit to defeat every last one of Teiko's Miracles.

The boy did all of that and stood next to him as an equal, not as his shadow.

Aomine will never have that relationship with Kuroko. Sure he was his lover before, but he was also his oppressor. He offered his hand out to the boy only to let it go out of pride and selfishness. To Kuroko, Aomine is a bad memory while Kagami is the dream that he's been dreaming for. Kagami is the beacon of light that Kuroko wanted Aomine to be.

That is why against all of his basic instinct, Aomine couldn't trudged in and claim Kuroko as his. All he could do is watch when the two gets too close and maybe give a snarky comment or two. It's petty and pathetic, but even someone as self absorbed as he understood his limits. He had no right to ask Kuroko to stay. All he could do is hope that if he hung around Kuroko long enough, he'll forget about their bitter past and become something better. A friend, maybe. He'll be anything for Kuroko. Anything but a mere memory.

* * *

"Wow, tomorrow is our last day of holidays and we're spending it in school" Kuroko said a little bit sadly, his eyes reading the paragraph long text from their coach. "Can you believe it? Our coach is way too intense. The least that she could do is give us a proper rest. I wanted to spent the last of the break goofing around with you guys."

"The hell you talking about, Tetsu? We are goofing around right now." Aomine muttered as he punched in a combo to kick Kagami's character.

"Yeah, but I wanted to do something more special that just spend the day playing video games." Kuroko pouted. Aomine hummed in agreement, however his eyes are still fixed on the screen, completely uninterested in anything else but the game.

"Well _I _for one am thankful for the early practice." Kagami laughed. "After all, I wont be seeing _his _ugly mug again." He said, bumping his shoulder with Aomine.

"The feeling's mutual." Aomine shot back just as quickly.

Kuroko pouted at the harsh banter between the two. "Ah come on you two. I thought you're friends now."

"Friends? Where did you get the idea?" They exclaimed at the same time, both flustered and unamused by Kuroko's incessant teasings.

Kuroko pulled out his phone and swiped through his recent pictures. The entire album is filled with candid pictures of the two of them laughing, playing, and even talking together. Kuroko's right. In the pictures the _do _look like friends.

"I reject the existence of those pictures. You clearly used some kind of photoshop magic to doctor the entire album. " Aomine shot him down with the efficiency of a defense lawyer.

"I dunno Da. I . ki . kuuuun." Kagami teased as he flipped through the pictures. "You're the one who is smiling a lot in these pictures. Don't tell me…" He mocked gasped. "You're starting to enjoy spending time with me?!"

"What is this idiot on about?" Aomine muttered to Kuroko. The boy just giggled.

Kagami smiled. Everytime he makes Kuroko laugh, he feels like he just bested Aomine. The man may have his complicated past with the boy, but he's the one making him happy now. In a good mood, Kagami then began asking about what food Kuroko wanted for dinner. "Maybe a good dinner will cheer you up. What do you say huh Tetsu?"

"Make something with meat." Aomine demanded.

"I'm not spending my money to feed you!" Kagami complained.

"Ohh Hamburg steak sounds great... or maybe some hot pot?" Kuroko eyes light up in glee.

"But… but… Kuroko…" The redhead sighed, taking out his wallet and begin counting the coins.

"Heh. Poor people are so pathetic." Aomine jeered, throwing his own wallet at Kagami. Kagami scowled and pocketed the fat wallet sullenly.

"I'm going to the store for a bit." Kagami exclaimed loudly, making a big show of putting on his shoes and coat. He obviously wanted Kuroko to come along, but the boy is already too absorbed in the video game to care. He then turned to Aomine, his eyes pleading him to come with him.

"Oh no. I've provided the fund. I am not going out in the snow."

"Fine, but don't try any thing stupid Ahomine." Kagami said through narrowed eyes.

Aomine just rolled his eyes and turned his focus back on the video game, already used to this tiresome routine. "Just go already, geez. I swear, you nag more than my mother does." Kagami stuck out his tongue and finally left.

After the front door clicked, silence prevailed through the apartment. This was the first time in weeks that Aomine been left alone with Kuroko. Seconds later, a little tiny voice inside his head began tempting him. _'What are you waiting for? Fuck him. You'll never get a chance like this again.'_ Aomine swallowed and tried his best to ignore it.

"Daiki-kun…"Kuroko surprised him with his gentle voice.

"What?" Aomine snapped automatically, trying hard to not turn around to face the boy.

He felt a gentle hand on top of his head. "Calm down, I just feel like petting you." Kuroko giggled.

'_Oh my merciful Buddha...' _Aomine sighed, chanting a mantra of self-discipline inside his head. Kuroko seemed oblivious to his childhood friend's struggle and continued petting him.

"Thank you for being so patient with Kagami. I know he's been trying to get a rise out of you these days, but you held on really well." Kuroko sounded delighted. "So yeah, good job Daiki-kun."

"Oh." Aomine mumbled, glad that he's tan enough to hide his flushing cheeks. "He's not that bad, that Kagami kid." He admitted quietly.

Kuroko's eyes shone brightly. "I'm glad to hear that Daiki-Kun."

For a while they stayed like that, Aomine punching the controller blindly as he tried to ignore Kuroko's gentle pats. It's bad enough to control his urges when the boy is within his proximity, but the petting of his small hand is making him extremely… distracted. _'Where else can those fingers stroke…'_

"Oi, stop it Tetsu." Aomine snapped again, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Kuroko only laughed innocently. "Sorry, am I annoying you?"

"Yeah… Fuck off or something." Aomine grunted.

"Huh. You used to like you head petted. Especially after… uh…" He coughed and blushed.

"Yeah, that." Aomine grumbled, referring to how Kuroko used to stroke his head after they had sex. Kuroko giggled in embarrassment and laid his hand on his shoulder instead, tiny fingers touching the nape of his quivering neck.

"Daiki-kun..." Kuroko exclaimed. "You're covered in cold sweats! Are you okay?" Kuroko clambered over his lap to touch his forehead. "Do you need some medicine? I can call Kagami to pick some up."

"My fucking god… I ask you to stop and you throw yourself all over me." Aomine muttered, covering his head and leaning away from Kuroko, hoping that the boy wouldn't notice the growing harness in his pants.

Kuroko sat back, perplexed at Aomine's terrible attitude. "I was just being nice to you…"

"Being nice?" Aomine laughed bitterly. It would be one thing if Kuroko was trying to seduce him, but all of the boy's touches are as innocent as his pretty blue eyes are. In a moment of weakness, he put his large hand on Kuroko's small waist and pushed him down against his own hardness, making sure he grinded his full erection onto Kuroko's pert ass.

"I wanted you to stop because I don't know how I can control myself." Aomine muttered into Kuroko's ear. "Still want to be on my fucking lap, hmm Tetsu? You still want to be nice to me?" He said, his words sharp enough to cut skin. When the boy couldn't answer him, he grinded up on him again and pulled him into a blistering painful kiss.

The kiss was too violent to be romantic. It was expression of possessiveness, an animalistic desire that he was too tired to contain. Just as quickly it began, so did it ended. Kuroko hit him on the face, pushed himself off of him, and walked away into the kitchen.

"Yeah I thought so." Aomine said to himself, both relieved and disappointed at the same time. He looked down on the shameful bulge on his lap, yet another reminder of how he failed to control his lust. "I'm gonna cool off outside." He said, kicking open the door to the balcony, stepping outside, and slammed it shut.

The blanket of heavy snow did little to cool him off. The cold might have instantly shrivelled the tightness in his pants, but it took a while before he could think clearly again. "Ugh not again." Aomine muttered, realizing his own stupidity. Sure he tried his best to keep the whole exchange innocent, but he ended up terrorizing the boy again. "Perfect. Right after I told myself I should be nicer to him."

He slumped over the railings like a washed out rag doll. What is the point of all of this? He's telling himself that he had no right over the boy, and yet he takes every opportunity that he could get to torment and molest him. If being near Kuroko always ends like this, then why is he staying? If he does love the boy, he should just stay away.

_No. He belongs with me. I don't fucking deserve him but dammit, I want him._

It's disgraceful to admit it himself, but Aomine knew that Kagami is a better lover, partner, and friend to Kuroko. Kagami makes him laugh, he comforts him, he even goes out of his way to cook food for the boy. But _him? _What can he do? He knows that he's outclassed in every way, but his heart still yearn for the boy.

Guilty and ashamed, Aomine stayed in the howling wind until his eyelashes are frosted with snowflakes. He blinked rapidly, scattering the tiny crystals trhough the air. _'Enough of this nonsense. I have to apologize. I can't let this ruin our relationship.' _He thought. The last time he did something like this Kuroko didn't talk to him for several weeks . _'I can't last that long without seeing him.'_

"I'll apologize, blame everything on being pent up, and everything will be fine._"_ He confidently said to himself. However, when Aomine entered the room, Kuroko was gone, and in his place sat a very sullen Kagami. _How long was I away? _He glanced at the clock and found out that he was out for more than an hour. He walked over to brooding man.

"Where's Tetsu?" Aomine asked, readying himself for a punch or two. However, he gritted his teeth for nothing. He waiting but Kagami stayed silent. The man looked like he's about to cry. "Oi." Aomine kicked the sofa, hiding his nervousness with his usual outburst of violence. "Where is he?" Aomine asked again, suddenly sensing that something felt very wrong.

"Just stop. I can't deal with you right now." Kagami said tiredly, his voice devoid of his usual burning passion. The TV screen flashed, showing a red mark on the side of Kagami's face. It was identical to his own.

"The fuck did you do?" He muttered. Aomine ran through Kagami's apartment and found no sign of Kuroko. Near the front entrance, His shoe is no longer there.

"I'm not joking Taiga. What. The fuck. Did. You. Do?"

"The same thing that you did. Then, he ran." Kagami replied. "Not that I blamed him." He laughed hopelessly. Kagami looked up to Aomine. He said nothing about the fury raging in Aomine's eyes. "Are you going to look for him?" He asked lightly, standing up and began rummaging in his room. He came out with a huge red scarf in his hand. "Make sure he's warm, will you? He gets so cold easily."

"Yeah, I know. And you let him out anyways?" Aomine demanded.

Kagami looked away guiltily. "Just make sure he's warm."

Aomine pushed Kagami up against the wall, ready to pummel him silly. It only took Aomine one look straight into his eyes to understand that Kagami is done.

"Stop looking so defeated you fuck." Aomine growl, feeling a genuine anger that he hasn't felt before. "If you're so worried about him then go after him yourself."

The redhead was silent. Disgusted by his sudden show of cowardice, Aomine pushed him away. "I thought you deserved him. I thought you'll be better to him. Turns out you're just an animal like me."

Aomine gathered his meager belongings and slammed the door open. Before he ran out into the cold again, he paused to put on all of his layers. He stopped at the bright red scarf that Kagami gave him. Something deep inside him twinged painfully. What was this? Sadness? Disappointment? "Come with me." he said quietly, hoping that the redhead's presence could ease his uneasiness.

Kagami laughed in defeat. "Why should I? He doesn't want me."

"So?" Aomine asked, frustrated at how Kagami has resigned out of the race. "He said no to me all year and I'm still going to go out in this blizzard for him."

Kagami looked up, his eyes twinkling with hope. They only twinkled alive for a second, but it was enough to make Aomine heart drop. _'If he really tried he would definitely win Tetsu over. I shouldn't be helping him. I shouldn't.'_ Kagami came slower to him, grabbing the scarf and wrapping it gently around Aomine's neck.

"You're a good person Aomine." Kagami said quietly. "I didn't mind spending the holidays with you at all. I'm sorry that this will be the last time we'll be together."

He tucked the end of the scarf into Aomine's coat. When he pulled away, Aomine grabbed his wrist and gave him a piercing look.

"Don't fuck with me Taiga." Aomine growled. "As long as there's Tetsu, I will always see you ugly ass mug around."

Kagami laughed, relived at the typical answer. He almost thought that Aomine would turn all mushy and sentimental on him. Like a mother sending her son out to school, Kagami pushed him out of the entryway, leaning on the doorframe to block him from entering again. "Just find him and keep him warm. Please."

"Fine." Aomine shook his head, unable to comprehend Kagami's stubbornness. After one last look, he turned around and opened the door.

"Don't lock up." Aomine said with quiet resolve.

"What?"

"Don't lock up. Cook. Clean. Do whatever that'll cool that dumb head of yours. I'll be back." Aomine turned to Kagami, his eyes dead set with determination. "Set up the table for three people. I'll bring him back here. For us."

* * *

Finding Kuroko wasn't hard. Kagami lived nearby a station so a few circles around the block revealed where Kuroko is. The boy is standing in front of a station map, his eyes blank and empty. He looked like he's shivering slightly. Aomine immediately called out to him, but the blizzard turned so violent that he could barely hear his own voice. Unable to catch the boy's attention, he marched through a layer of freshly drawn snow, clumsily stumbling over the boy and fell into a thick blanket of snow.

"Inside!" He screamed, pointing to a crowded café filled with people taking refuge from the blizzard. Kuroko blinked in confusion, not comprehending his words at all, so Aomine just pulled him along from the deep imprint that their body made on the ground.

Inside, the café was like a completely different world. Patrons crowded the coffee bar, and the steaming beverages filled the atmosphere with a warm gentle glow. Aomine pulled them into a corner booth, ordered for them both, and settled on looking at the boy straight in the eyes.

"Oi." He nudged Kuroko's still body. "We're in a warm place now, you can take off your coat."

Kuroko turned to him. He was wearing Kagami's oversized jacket and had it zipped up to his nose. He could only see his gentle blue eyes, already shimmering with tears.

"Awh fuck, fuck, fuck don't cry now... fuck." Aomine held Kuroko's tiny face in his hand and patted the cheeks gently. "Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrypleaseeee I'm going to look like I made you cry."

Obediently, Kuroko wiped his eyes and waited calmly until their drinks are on the table. Aomine sighed, suddenly unable to form coherent thoughts in his head. He just slumped back and watched Kuroko sipped quietly on his warm tea. "Better?" he asked.

Kuroko blinked at him and nodded, adding two cubes of sugar into his cup. "Thanks Daiki-kun." He said.

Aomine frowned. He suddenly got the feeling like Kuroko is becoming even more distant. Remembering Kagami's parting words, he shifted his seat close to Kuroko, cupping his tea to warm up his hand. He took one of Kuroko's cold hands and held them tightly. ''_I'm keeping him warm Bakagami."_ he thought to himself.

"I'll hold your hand until you feel like talking." Aomine said, using his other hand to drink his tea nonchalantly. Surprised at this sentimental gesture coming from Aomine, Kuroko leaned on his arm, closed his eyes, and talked.

* * *

Flashback: An hour earlier.

* * *

Aomine's kiss surprise him; the man always had a record of being extremely physical. What caught him off guard was how violently he reacted. Kuroko's little touches and hugs may mean nothing, but to a pent up 17 year old? They might as well be napalm. So when Aomine went outside to cool off, Kuroko was left alone with his own thoughts.

Isn't what he's doing is a little bit cruel? To force two individual who dislike each other immensely to be around each other for the sake of 'fairness'. If he just had the willingness to choose one of them then they wouldn't have to submit themselves to this torture.

'_But if I choose Kagami, I wont have Daiki… and if I choose Daiki, I won't have Kagami.'_

Those thoughts swirled around him like a miasma of poisonous fog. The more he thought about it, the faster that fog swirled and the more he confused he became. He would've 'followed his heart', whatever that means, but heart is the one telling him to stop and wait. _'You'll miss out on one of them if you choose… even worse, you'll hurt one of them in the process. Just be a good shadow and blend into the background. Just be their friend, and in a few years, they'll find a someone new and forget about you.'_

He couldn't think of a better option. Aomine is a cherished friend whom he owed a lot of things to, and he has grown to love Kagami the same way he loved Aomine. If only one of them came onto him professing their love, he would've accepted them instantly. After all, what's more wonderful what having your best friend as your lover?

'_Having two best friends as your lovers.'_ A sly little voice said to him.

Just as he was going to have one of his mental debates, Kagami arrived with groceries and freshly drawn snow pilling on his shoulders. "Ahh! I'm so glad I came home before that blizzard really started!" Kagami exclaimed. He kicked off his boots and slumped into the sofa, unknowingly taking Aomine's place. He caught sight of Kuroko and waste no time at giving him a good rub on the head.

"Hey." He said, looking inexplicably happy.

"Hi." Kuroko greeted him back, leaning into the rough hand and forcing out a smile. "Aomine's outside. He'll be in soon."

"Why is Ahomine outside?"

"Cuz he did something worthy of his name." Kuroko chuckled, relaxing into Kagami's gentle touches. He sighed and began rummaging through the plastic bag, disappointed at the lack of snacks or candies.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, you know… the usual stuff. Oh, potato chips."

"W_hat did he do._" Kagami demanded.

Kuroko sighed and wandered off to the kitchen. It's better to ignore Kagami when he's getting worked up like this. He emptied the bag of potato chips into a bowl, stealing a few chips for himself. "Want some?" Kuroko grinned, offering the bowl to Kagami.

The red head took the bowl and set it on the coffee table, completely aware of what's Kuroko trying to do. He let the boy chatted away about the show that's playing on the screen. Kuroko might think that he could idle the time away with frivolous chit chat, but Kagami would not be distracted so easily. As Kuroko's voice faded to become white noise, a picture began to appear inside Kagami's head, and it made him furious.

With that though in mind, he began to notice the little changes in Kuroko's surrounding. His wrinkled collar, his reddened lips, the disheveled way his shirt was tucked into his pants. He felt a familiar coldness sliding down to the pit of his stomach. '_Calm down. If Aomine did approached him and Kuroko rejected him, that means he doesn't want him. He wants you'_

But inside of him there's a need to stake his claim on the boy. To bite him, to scent him, to mark him as his.

So he did.

He dropped everything he had in his hand and pushed Kuroko back onto the sofa. Gone was the gentle, happy-go-lucky man. He's a territorial beast, desperate to stake his claim on one of his property. He pulled, bit, licked, and ground himself all over Kuroko, oblivious of his protest, _no,_ not oblivious. He was aware of the struggle beneath him. He just doesn't care.

With a sharp and sure kick Kuroko brought his knee up to Kagami's stomach. "Stop!" When the man didnt stop, Kuroko pulled his hand free and hit him squarely on the jaw.

Kagami looked at him, hurt and betrayed at his rejection. "Not now Kagami. Not like this." Kuroko said, glancing out to the balcony to make sure Aomine didnt see them. Kagami laughed, like an injured wolf who howled out of loneliness.

"Then when?!" Kagami shouted, slamming his fist down. "You promised to give me an answer. You can say yes now or you can get out right now."

Kuroko stared at the man, tears streaming down his face. He made this happen. He turned his kind and loving partner into this ugly beast of anger and lust. He should've kept away from them, he should've kept his friendship with Kagami and left Aomine as his rivals. He shouldn't have brought them all of this pain. "I'm sorry." Kuroko whispered, the sight of Kagami's tears brought him into reality. He reach up to touch his face, the barest wisp of skin, before sliding from underneath the man, putting on all of his layer, and stepping out into a world of white.

* * *

Flashback: end

* * *

"You hate me now… you two really hate me now, right? We are having fun together and now you two are going to leave me…"

"Tetsu…" Aomine frowned. He held Kuroko's face in his large hand. Those flushed cheeks are as cold as ice. Kuroko turned his gaze away guiltily, ashamed of the pathetic mess that he's showing to Aomine. The miracle of Teiko himself was at a loss for word. He wanted to comfort the boy, but at the same time… it would be such a waste to not exploit this opportunity. Conscious of what how big of an impact his words can be now, the small voice inside his head began to grew louder. _'This is your chance. Tell him how much you love him. Hold him close and let him cry on your shoulder. Kiss him. Make him forget about Kagami and show him who he really belongs to._'

Instead, he pulled the red scarf off and wrapped it losely around Kuroko's neck. "You know, Kagami told me to keep you warm with this. I can't imagine saying something like that to someone that I hate." Kuroko stared at the red scarf and sobbed.

'_Great. You made him cry harder. Good job.'_

"I'm the worst." Kuroko said.

"Eh, there are worse people in the world." Aomine said, shielding the tiny boy from curious onlookers.

"I hurt you both."

"We're big boys now. We'll live."

"I don't deserve you, or Kagami."

"Yeah well, too bad. We're in love with you."

Kuroko looked up to him, unsure what to say at the sudden confession. "You don't hate me for pushing you away?"

Aomine sighed. "It's not that I hate you… I just… I hate not knowing. I want to know where I stand." He rubbed his throbbing forehead. Talks like these are not his forte. "Kagami wanted to know where he stand. It's almost a month. Don't you think we both deserved this?"

"Yes…" He admitted, wiping his tears away. "But I can't. I can't choose Daiki-kun."

Aomine slammed his hand onto the table."And why the hell not!"

Kuroko reached up to him and wrapped him in the tightest hug he could muster. "Because I don't want to loose either of you. I want you both, you hear me? _Both._ Not as a friend, you see? I want you both."

Aomine froze. Replaying those words over and over again as the boy caress him gently. Finally, he melted down. He gave up his towering stance and slid down into his seat.

"Ok." He whispered gently, their fingers intertwined together. "With or without Kagami… you already have me." Aomine kissed his small hand gently. "I'm yours."

* * *

Next Chapter: Aomine and Kuroko came home to Kagami with a proposition.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

Summary: Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine discussed what their future should be, if they do have a future together.

* * *

Outside of Kagami's Apartment

* * *

Kuroko fidgeted in place in front of Kagami's door, partly from the cold, but mostly from his nerves. Aomine lead him back here with such unshakeable conviction that Kuroko almost believed him when he said that Kagami had missed him. He _wanted_ to believe him, but every inch of his body seemed to be as frozen as the weather outside.

Kuroko's indecisiveness has created this chasm between them, and his cowardice made him abandoned the ones he loved the most, just so he could soothe his own feelings. He couldn't believe himself for being so stupid. At the same time, all he wanted to do is to run up and kiss Kagami, but also to run away and never see the man again.

So they both stayed there, right out side of Kagami's door, waiting for something they both know wouldn't come by itself. "This is ridiculous." Aomine muttered a thousand lewd things under his breath and reached out to grab the door handle.

"No Aomine-kun it's locked-" Kuroko blinked as the don't door swing open easily. Behind it was Kagami sitting on the foyer with his head on his knees, desperately waiting for them. Kuroko's first instinct was to split and run back to the station, but Aomine had already grabbed his hand and threw him into the House.

"We're home." Aomine said, the traditional Japanese greeting sounding odd with his curt tone. Kagami looked genuinely surprised seeing them both in his foyer, pink cheeks, shoulders all covered in white, and snowflakes glittering on the tip of their eyelashes. They looked gorgeous, and cold, but they looked liked they stepped out of some picturesque editorial.

Kagami stood up and walked over to Kuroko, a million things ready to spill out of his mouth, but all that he could utter was some indiscernible babble. Kuroko looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

Aomine, as brash as he always had been, dropped his heavy coat and stomped away, making clear of his displeasure at the two's pace. "If it's so hard for you two to exchange some simple greetings then Imma take a shower and use the baths first." He said, making himself right at home. Left alone, the two stood quietly, still unsure of what to say. Kuroko looked up, ready to say something, but this time Kagami was the one who turned away.

"I had some stuff set up for a hotpot." He mumbled, walking over to the table filled to the brim with meat and produce. "It's just some vegetable and meat, and I didn't buy any fishcake since I hate-" Kuroko hugged him from behind, his cold hands desperately searching for some purchase as he reels from the emotions inside of him.

"I don't wanna be friends." Kuroko mumbled into Kagami's warm back, knuckle turning white as he grasped Kagami's body for purchase.

The redhead sighed and turned around, half expecting Kuroko teary eyed again. Much to his surprise, Kuroko's clear blue eyes looked at him with a kind of silent determination so intense it made him shivered. Kagami held up Kuroko's chin in his large hand, losing at the thought of how beautiful the boy was.

"You hear me Kagami-kun? I don't want to be friends." Kuroko said again adamantly, trying to brush away Kagami's idle hand.

"I hear ya." Kagami muttered quietly. He looked into Kuroko's eyes. "I don't want to be friends either."

Kuroko repeated those words slowly in his head, savoring each words and making sure that he understands them perfectly. Tentatively, he fell into Kagami's arm, savoring the warmth that man provided. He titled his head and looked up expectantly. Kagami closed his eyes and obliged.

He expected their first kiss as a couple to be special, a searing mess of passionate emotions and tangled tongues that would lead them into the bedroom. This kiss wasn't the fantasy that he conjured up in his mind to relieve his aching body, it was a gentle kiss, both full of restraint and filled with abandon, a painful relief from months of control over an unknown they both too scared to face on alone.

They were never alone, even when they're together they will always have a certain someone, for better or for worse, beside them, leading impatiently towards something new. Like this kiss.

When they pulled back, Kagami leaned in and rested his head on Kuroko's. "Aomine…" He sighed, not in displeasure. "Aomine isn't your friend either… is he?"

Kuroko titled his head at Kagami's coy words. The man usually lacks subtlety. Kuroko goes up to his toes and nuzzled his face close to Kagami's. "He's mine, just like you are mine." He said defiantly, knocking their heads together with an audible thunk. Kuroko yelped in pain and rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, drawing a chuckle from Kagami.

"That's what you get for trying to act cool." A voice called from behind them. Aomine took long strides and draw close to them, licking his thumb and pushing the sore spot of Kuroko's head, a common remedy that children give each other to fix all sorts of injuries.

"I thought you took a bath." Kuroko pulled away and try to escape the evil thumb, by burying deeper into Kagami's hug.

"Got bored waiting for the tub to filled. Took a shower instead. Any food?" Aomine glanced up to Kagami.

"Uh… yeah! We can start eating." Kagami disentangled himself from Kuroko and began bustling around the kitchen. In mere seconds, the table was filled with vegetables and slices of meat, with a pot of boiling stock in the middle of the table on a portable burner. They all took their seats as Kagami began to fill their bowls with rice and sauces.

"…What?" Kagami raised an eyebrow, completely aware of the intense stares that Aomine has been sending along his ways. It's not hostile… it's just unnerving to be watched so intensely like that. He always been the one watching, not being watched.

"Nothing." Aomine leaned away and turned his eyes to Kuroko, giving him a knowing look, mouthing the word 'wife', and jerking his head towards Kagami. Kuroko stole a look and blushed, nodding furiously while trying to stifle his laughter.

"What?!" Kagami shouted, now worried that the two are sharing a secret joke behind his back. Yet another thing they shared that he's excluded from.

"Oh it's nothing." Kuroko giggled, graciously holding out his hand to accept the bowl of hot soup and meat from Kagami. The redhead frowned. With the two bowls of morsel help up in the air as hostage, he demanded again.

"Tell me or I won't let either of you eat any meat." He said, his intense eyebrows furrowing even deeper into his forehead. Aomine rolled his eyes and stood up, plucking the tiny bowls from Kagami's hand.

"It's nothing. Don't think about it too much. Cook us some more meat, you.*"

Kagami open his mouth and closed it again as he slid back down to his seat, unsure weather Aomine was trying to be cute or picking up a fight.

"Come sit down, you*." Kuroko pulled on Kagami's sleeve.

"You guys are so mean." Kagami sulked, picking a piece of meat and chewing it despondently. Kuroko just laughed at the sullen expression decorating Kagami's face. Aomine pulled a big piece of meat from his bowl and offered it in front of Kagami's face.

Aomine stifled a laugh.

"Bakagami."

* * *

*Note: In Japanese, there's a number of way to say 'you.'; **Kimi**, and **Anata**, being the more polite way to say so. What Aomine and Kuroko was doing was referring to Kagami as '**Omae'**, which is a significantly ruder version of the word 'You', but it is also used by husbands to call their wives.

* * *

After dinner they quietly put away all the dishes and stayed that way for a while, quiet. Timid. The bustle and cheer from the dinner suddenly dampened by looming expectations in from of them.

The bedroom.

Of course they could pass time and pretend things are normal, but after a winter full of pretense and restrains, none of them felt like putting on that false front of being 'just friends' anymore. They're lovers, all three of them, and the thought scared them shitless.

Kagami felt like a prepubescent brat who froze when left alone with a girl. Aomine felt like he was walking on thin ice, and one wrong move could destroy this peaceful accord they have negotiated with each other. Kuroko is on the brink of falling into his old habits again, of trying to placate each other by giving them mediocre version of the relationship that they wanted. Not anymore.

He took both of their hands and gave them each a look, before walking away to Kagami's bedroom. Aomine almost blushed. He haven't seen that look in a while. That sultry demanding look that Kuroko gives when he wanted it bad. He followed the boy, resting his hand on the doorway to wait for Kagami.

Under Aomine's expectant gaze, Kagami finally seemed to get the idea and blushed furiously. Before he could make up any objections, he found himself already following them, sitting down on the bed to face the object of his desire. Aomine loocked the door behind them and turned off all the lights except for one, the one that's shining down on Kuroko like a spotlight as he took of his shirt and pants.

"Wait wait wait…. This is too weird." Kagami protested, but his mind was preoccupied by the pair of pink lips that's pushing against his own with a desperate persistence. He relented, letting himself down in the sensation only to be buoyed up to the surface Aomine's intense gaze.

Kagami pulled away, unsure how he felt about being watched like that. Kuroko didn't seemed to mind, being watched seemed to only spur him even more. He loved the fact that Kuroko has a bit of a voyeur in him, but those stares? God, another minute of Aomine's gaze and Kagami felt like he would do something he would regret tomorrow.

He looked up to face those eyes head on, surprised that Aomine's eyes are still stuck on him even with Kuroko climbing all over him."Why aren't you… angry? You gave me so much shit for even looking at him funny but now you-" Kagami was cut off by another kiss. Kuroko was insatiable.

Aomine raised his eyebrow. "I don't mind." He said lightly, taking off his shirt and laying down on his sides, watching them, stroking Kuroko's hair, as if he's urging the boy to deepen his kisses.

"You're nuts." Kagami moaned through Kuroko's lips, sliding down from the headboard and onto the pillows, suddenly feeling very faint, from kisses, from the glimpses of hard bodies and suggestive touches.

Aomine and Kuroko shared a look and grinned. Kuroko climbed over Kagami's chest and nuzzled his hair. "Would you mind if…" Aomine trailed.

"Mind what?" Kagami asked back, still confused.

"Would you mind if he were to kiss me?" Aomine asked, still looking at him with that sultry gaze of his.

Kuroko turned to him, his clear blue eyes no longer holding his usual calm restraint. His lips were open, his breath heavy, and his snowy white skin flushed with a tinge of pink.

"You can say no." Kuroko said earnestly. There, in that room, there was no judgment, only an over abundance of acceptance and love.

Kagami nodded. "Go ahead." Kagami nodded. Aomine smiled, sat back, and let Kuroko devoured his mouth, his eyes trained on the redhead, watching him, making sure that Kagami knows that he was now sharing their intimate kiss.

"Fuck…" Kagami muttered. He should be mad. He should be jealous. He should be itching to punch that smug smile off Aomine's face, but all he could think of was how amazing they both looked together.

Aomine pushed himself up and leaned closer to him. His skin was warm, unbearably so. His breath ragged, and on his lips played a mischievous little smile. "Would you mind if…" Aomine asked, his breath passing over Kagami's skin, sending jolts of electricity down his groin. He didn't need to finish that question. Kagami held his hand up and brought the man closer, only thinking of how amazing it would feel to kiss those lips.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

The two men stared at each other, one foot still firmly planted on dreamland. It usually isn't a big deal to have someone else sleeping in his bed, Aomine often slept over during the winter break. What's strange to Kagami was the fact that they're completely naked there, and the absence of a certain blue eyed boy.

"Last night was…"Kagami started.

"Yep."

"I mean we were-"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Silence.

"I never done that before."

"I could tell."

"… You little shit."

"Just saying."

"If you don't like it then you should't have-"

"I liked it." Aomine muttered. "A lot."

Kagami blushed and got out of the bed in a hurry. He still couldn't get used to this new Aomine, the one who aren't intent on proving Kagami wrong every single minute. Kagami busied himself to finding Kuroko, taking the sheets with him to cover his naked lower half.

He found Kuroko sleeping on the couch soundly, completely oblivious to the world around him, looking very cold with a thin sheet of blanket over him. He must've moved out after yesterday. His King size bed was not enough to contain all three tall basketball players. Kagami frowned and stroked Kuroko's head to gently wake him up. Maybe he should invest in some futons so they can all sleep together sex. That thought made him happier than when he won the winter cup.

Aomine walked out and yawned, grumbling about being hungry and cold at the same time. Kagami threw a crumpled paper at his direction and shushed him, completely enamored by Kuroko's sleeping face.

Aomine joined him, propping his elbows along the back of the sofa to watch Kuroko sleeping soundly, warmth spreading through his chest as he watched Kagami looked over a sleeping Kuroko with a gentleness that he never witnessed before.

"I love him so much." Kagami breathed just above a whisper, words spilling out as the feeling filled him to the brim of his being. Aomine chuckled and patted Kagami's head, smiling happily. He'll do anything to keep everything like this, to keep Kuroko happy and make up for lost time. To share him with someone as passionate as Kagami was a relief. Now he can give Kuroko the relationship that he deserved, one filled with love and attention that he failed to give before. He'll be there, with the two of them. He was the one who bought them all together, and he'll try his damnest to keep them together, no matter what it'll take.

'I'll do better this time ' He said to himself quietly, all the while stroking Kagami's hair until the big lug of a redhead leaned closer to him for a morning kiss.

* * *

Next Chapter: Epilogue and final chapter. Beyond relationship. Beyond love. Kagami, Kuroko, and Aomine tries to be a family even into adulthood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Chapter Summary: The three reflected on their past and began planning for the future.

* * *

Six years later. Japan Airlines. Route: Tokyo-Washington.

* * *

Kuroko snapped awake from his sleep, hitting the foldable tray in front of him. Even in business class Kuroko's sleep was still as restless as before. _'I hate flying'._ He unbuckled his seatbelt and scurried over to the lavatory, hoping he could wash away the sleep from his eyes and feel a little better about being trapped in a flying death box. _'At least I had a good dream.'_

He took a good look at his own reflection, slapping his cheeks with water to chase away the remnants of sleep. When they took off from Tokyo, Kuroko was a bundle of nerves. Most of it was because he hated flying. But part of it was because he was finally going to see his partners. The last time he saw them was more than a year ago.

The three of them finished high school rather unceremoniously. Where other students were worried about their final grades, Kagami and Aomine had scholarship offers lined up from many prestigious universities. Kuroko also had a few offers under his belt, none of them as prestigious as the offers given to Kagami and Aomine of course, but they from respectable institutions that anyone would be thrilled to be invited to.

Knowing that those two would follow him wherever he went, Kuroko took it upon himself to get to the best university that he could. The meager offer of scholarship no longer held any merit to him. He wanted Kagami and Aomine to get best education possible while still playing basketball. It doesn't matter if he were rolling his dice by taking a difficult entrance exam. If it meant that the three of them could stay together, he would gladly take that chance.

With a stroke of luck from heave, the three of them got into Tokyo University.

College life was almost like an idyllic dream on it's own. They were going to classes in the most prestigious university in Japan, and in the evening they were playing against the best opponents on a collegiate level. They honed their skills with a renewed passion and drive, the existence of each other driving them to do better as an athlete.

One of the biggest highlights during college was the fact that they lived together. They rented a modest apartment with a big bedroom, and put three futons in it so they can always be close to each other. In the morning, Kagami would be the first to get up and cook.

Then came the second year. In an exhibition match against a group of foreign players, Kagami's and Aomine's skills shone bright enough to attract American scouts. The scouts had heard about the three miracles in Todai, and the game, offers started pouring in. Everyone wanted Aomine and Kagami to go pro in the US.

It was a bittersweet moment for Kuroko. He always knew that one day Kagami and Aomine would be good enough for the NBA, and the offers made him happier than anyone could imagine. Maybe he was a little sad on the prospect of being apart, but still, he encouraged them to take the best offers from the scouts.

The two men had a different idea in mind. For some reason, both Kagami and Aomine went through a phase of ignoring the scouts and talking big about staying in Japan for Kuroko's sake. If Kuroko was more selfish, he would've jumped for joy, but he wanted better for them. Missing out on their dream just because they're scared of destroying their relationship, but a good slap from Kuroko set them straight right away.

"I don't want to be together with some unambitious jock who doesn't have the balls to chase after their dream." He said, his words striking them where it hurts. "If you're passing up on the NBA because of me then the three of us might as well split up. I refuse to be a part of this stupid decision."

Aomine exploded in anger. Kagami looked like he could almost cry. After three years of perfect harmony, they couldn't believe that Kuroko would just throw everything away like that. They both walked out and didn't come home that night. Kuroko stood his ground and waited for them patiently. In his heart, he knows that this is what they wanted. By morning, Kagami and Aomine each had a contract singed and offered it to Kuroko.

Kuroko chuckled at the memory of it. He must've been especially harsh at that time. They both came back shaking like a leaf, did a full dogeza bow while offering their contract, and shouting their intentions out loud. "LET US STAY WITH YOU FOREVER." Any bystander must've thought that they're begging a yakuza to forgo their mounting debts or something, but to Kuroko, it almost sounded like they were proposing to him.

They each left him with two rings, a simple silver band they had scrounged up from what little savings they had. They gave one to wear on his right hand and one to wear on his left, promising to come back with a proper ring and take him to the states and make it official. Kuroko just nodded and told them both that he would be waiting for them, while knowing full well just how easily a long distance relationship could end.

Kagami left japan to play for the Lakers, and Aomine left to play for the Knicks. LA and New York. East coast Vs. West coast. Kuroko asked them why wouldn't they stay in the same team together, and they said so that they can prove to Kuroko which one was better in their own team. Kuroko chuckled at the memory of it. It's almost like they were destined to be each other's rivals.

And thus the three went on their own ways. Kuroko cried for a week, but when he had no more tears to cry, he found a new goal. He won't wait for Kagami or Aomine to come back to Japan. He'll just finish his degree and follow them.

With renewed vigor, Kuroko attacked his academics with a discipline that was unprecedented. Since he was taking pre-med classes, no other distractions could come between him and his studies. So he quit the basketball team and relinquish the captain's position that he once held. He applied himself in ways he never done before, taking extra classes and building a good relationship with his professors so they can recommend him for an early graduation. It was an exhausting year for him. The only time he took breaks were to sleep, eat, or talk with Aomine and Kagami in their nightly skype calls. When he wasn't studying, he was applying for internships, making mock exams for his MCAT, and taking EILTS classes. Never in his life had he remembered being so driven, and he did it all gladly. For the sooner he can graduate the sooner he would see Kagami and Aomine again.

Then, a month ago Kuroko received a letter of acceptances on a work program in Washington DC. It was a medical school that doubles as a rehab centers for athletes, the perfect job that brings together the world of medicine and sports. He might not play professionally in the NBA, but he wanted to still support Aomine and Kagami from the shadows.

Confident that the university would let him graduate, Kuroko walked into the Dean's office with a year's worth of extra credits and a folder full of recommendations in hand. He prepared an hour-long argument for the Dean so he would support his early graduation, but the meeting didn't even take more than 10 minutes before the dean agreed and signed his diploma.

That night he called Aomine and Kagami to tell them about the good news. They knew that Kuroko has been focused on his study, but they never knew that he would graduate on his junior year. They were ecstatic. Kagami congratulated him and wanted a play by play of his meeting with the dean. Aomine just sat back and smiled, looking very much like a proud dad. They made plans to meet each other soon, to live together again like they did in Tokyo.

Back then Kuroko had smiled and nodded, but inside he's trying to convince his heart from hoping for too much. Both Aomine and Kagami have been doing well in their respective team. They've been promoted from benchwarmers to starting lineup, clocking in time as a professional within the year. Most fresh recruits only stayed in the bench until they're traded off for a better player. Reporters are calling them the future of their respective team. For a moment, Kuroko felt both pride and despair. Nobody would leave such illustrious career to move to a city where the basketball scene isn't as prestigious.

Then the articles came out. Just after being made a starting lineup, Kagami announce his resignation from the Knicks and revealed his tryouts with the Washington Wizards. A day later Aomine release a similar announcement. Fans were in an uproar, articles came out calling them opportunistic traitors, but those accusations quickly died down after their coaches congratulated them and send them off with best wishes.

All the way back in Japan Kuroko read those articles over and over again, trying to make sure that his eyes were not deceiving him. Then, more article came out, claiming that both Kagami and Aomine has been accepted in the Wizards, taking a significant cut from their pay as a rookie player in the Knicks and Lakers, but securing a spot as the starting lineup.

Those series of brash and decisive move was all the encouragement Kuroko needs to pack his bags and get his affairs in order. If Kagami and Aomine was ready to put their career aside and prioritize their relationship, the Kuroko would gladly follow them anywhere.

* * *

After almost a full day spent on airplanes and airport, Kuroko was just about ready to pass out from exhaustion. He considered getting a hotel room for the night, but he was too impatient. He wanted to see Kagami and Aomine today.

He arrived in a nondescript house in the suburbs, a two story house with a big yard. On the driveway, a car parked outside with boxes and bags of groceries bursting out of the back. It had a California license plate on it. '_Kagami must've driven up here.' _Kuroko peeked into the car and found it filled with Knicks paraphernalia. '_Yup, definitely Kagami's car.'_

Unsurprisingly, the front door open by a sliver of a hair, allowing the familiar sound of two men bickering to escape from inside. Kuroko smiled, a seen wave of nostalgia washing over him. It's only been over a year, but now that he's just steps away from his partners Kuroko found his heart beating rapidly. He swung the door gingerly and found Kagami and Aomine unboxing Ikea furniture, debating where every piece of screws and dowel should go, looking like they're going to explode any second. Kuroko put down his bags and walked over to them, leaning down to see just what the fuss is about.

"Now there's where you're both wrong. You're reading the chart upside down." Kuroko took the paper gently from Kagami's hand and turned it for them.

The two read the chart again and finally something clicked. They hummed out in understanding, called each other their respective 'aho' and 'baka' nicknames, and began to flip over the charts, completely engrossed by it now. It took them a full minute to realize that Kuroko was sitting in front of them, watching them with a dreamy smile on his face.

"TETSU!" They both yelped, stumbling backwards as if they've seen a ghost. Kuroko laughed. He forgot how much fun it is to surprise them like that. Before he could reply back, they tackled him into the ground with a lot of commotion.

"I'm home." Kuroko said out loud with a big smile out on his face. Kagami and Aomine laughed, looking like the happiest people on the face of the planet.

"Welcome home." They greeted him in unison.

* * *

That night, they ate like kings.

They had no furniture or china ready to use yet, so they set up cardboard boxes as makeshift tables and used plastic cutleries to make do. Kagami had a pot of stock boiling on a portable stove, mountains of meat and vegetable was spread out on the table, ready to be cooked. Kuroko and Aomine waited with baited breath. The aroma of the stock was enough to remind them of home. After giving thanks for their simple dinner, the three dug in.

Kagami waited until the two finished scarfing down their first bowk before asking for feedback. "How is it?" He said, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

"Perfect." Kuroko sighed. "Nothing beats a jet lag like a good bowl of hot pot." he said, savoring a morsel of meat. "Just like our first meal, remember?" he beamed at his two partners.

"First meal my ass." Aomine scoffed. "The first _real_ meal we had a meal together was at that Korean BBQ joint." he grumbled, recounting the awkward dinner and swearing under his breath.

"Oh yeah! Didn't you run out before we could split the bills?" Kagami snickered. "No wonder Tetsu didn't kiss you after dinner."

"Serves you right. No kisses for those who dines and dash." Kuroko joined in on the teasing. Kagami was already holding onto his sides, laughing uncontrollably as he recounted about how Aomine ate with such an angry look that the waiter wouldn't even come near their table.

"It wasn't my fault…" Aomine scowled. "You guys were getting along so well that I got jealous."

"You're always jealous!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Like you weren't."

"Sure I got jealous, but that was because you were pawing up Tetsu in public!"

"Say's the idiot who kissed him in a family restaurant!"

"Oh that was cuz you tried to skip on the bills. I had to pay your share with my body." Kagami laughed, enjoying the irritated look Aomine was throwing his was.

Amidst of his lovers' familiar bickering, one word caught Kuroko's ear and made him stop laughing.

Jealousy.

In their first five years of relationship, the three of them got on well. So well in fact, that Kuroko never really considered Aomine's past jealousies to be a problem. If he felt any, he must've hid it well.

Maybe it's because Kuroko made a point to treat them all equally. He never had sex without both men present. He always fills in Aomine on the conversations he had with Kagami at school, and he always made sure Kagami was there during most of it. Most importantly, they always play basketball together. When any of the three was angry at one another, they would settle things out on the court, and then made up in the bedroom until the only feeling they felt was the afterglow of sex and desire for sleep.

They only time they ever felt unhappy was when they were separated.

But it wasn't always been like that. Before the three of them got together, Aomine was always been the difficult one. Forget jealousy, the man was downright possessive. If he felt like anyone was trying to come on to Kuroko, he would blow up, and raise his fist to throw the first punch. He was just that volatile. The adult Aomine he knew today was a complete different person compared to that possessive, angry teenager Kuroko left in Teiko, and it both made him happy, but also apprehensive.

Kagami has never been like that. Sure, the redhead had his own bouts of jealousy, but they never been as ugly as Aomine's spectacular outbursts. At first, Kuroko attributed it to personality differences, but now that he had some time to reflect, he realized it was probably because he ended their first relationship so abruptly.

Aomine must've felt so abandoned. Of course he was insanely jealous of Kagami, who spent every second of school and beyond with his object of desire. Anyone in his position would develop that kind of insecurity complex. Hell, Kuroko wouldn't know what he'll do if the situation reversed itself on him.

With this newfound revelation, he scooted closer to Aomine and gave his hand a tentative little squeeze.

"Hm?" Aomine raised an eyebrow, his mouth still full of food.

"Daiki-kun," Kuroko asked, "Are you still jealous, _now?_" he asked very seriously.

Aomine put down his bowl gave it a good long thought. Sensing the sudden change in atmosphere, Kagami stopped stirring and waited on Aomine's answer.

"Nah," He finally said, shrugging off the question easily and began eating again.

"You sure?" Kagami sounded unconvinced. "You used to be suuuuuper possessive of Tetsu. If I can be honest with you, it was fucking unhealthy."

"Yeah, it was rather scary time back then." Kuroko admitted. "Now that we're starting anew… I just want to make sure that you don't feel like that again."

"I swear I don't feel that way." Aomine rolled his eyes, looking more irritated by the fact that he had to stop eating rather than by the pointed questions. "I was an angry and lonely brat back then. Now, I'm neither lonely, angry, or a brat anymore, so please, calm your tits and eat."

When neither Kagami nor Kuroko looked unconvinced, Aomine sighed and gave each of them a stern glare.

"Look here. I won't deny that I had my issues back then, but I swear, I've never been jealous ever since we got together. It sound fake, I know, but It's like… Huh, how do I explain it…" He trailed off, struggling to find the right expression to explain his emotions.

"It's like having a wife and a steady girlfriend at the same time. Whenever I'm lonely, I can have two people I can depend on. The same goes for them. They both just want to love me and love each other, so how can I be jealous over something that beautiful? They're both mine, so it doesn't matter if they also love each other?"

Kagami couldn't even formulate a proper response to that ridiculous explanation.

"Ahh, I see." Kuroko nodded, looking very satisfied by Aomine's answer. "It's almost the same as what I had in my head, except you're more of a husband figure, I think. I could never imagine you as a girlfriend."

"Yeah, husband seems right." Aomine said, sipping his soup and nodding in agreement.

Kuroko gazed at Aomine's bashful eyes with a gentle smile. They shared a second of silence together. "You've come a long way Daiki." Kuroko smiled. "I'm so proud of you." Aomine broke away and muttered a thanks. Sensitive touching moments have never been his strong suit.

"WAIT SO I'M THE WIFE?" Kagami slammed his ladle down and threw his apron aside, clearly unsatisfied by his role."ARE YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT YOU FUCKI-"

"Taiga, more rice please." Kuroko held out his bowl, effectively stopping Kagami's from going on his infamous tirade. Kagami stared at the empty bowl, sat down, and refilled it dutifully. They sat in silence for a while before Aomine noticed just how strange it was when you're in a silent room with Kagami Taiga. He leaned over and laid his head on Kagami's shoulder.

"Why so quiet?" He asked, using this moment to steal a few pieces of meat from Kagami's bowl.

"Nothing!" Kagami turned away to hide his reddening face. "I'm just really happy right now. Tetsu finally called me by my first name." Kagami said, looking very touched and close to tears.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, unsure why the small gesture suddenly bothered the man. "Does that bother you? I could be more proper and add a '-san' if you like, but I we should get used to calling each other by our first name if we're going to get married soon." Kuroko continued eating, completely oblivious to Kagami's reddening face.

"Ah yeah, that reminds me Tetsu, we'll need to decide who's name is going to be in the marriage license." Aomine said in a very businesslike tone. "I would really like be married as soon as possible."

"Marriage huh?" Kuroko took a second to consider the request. "I don't think they allow three people to marry here… Well, I don't mind if you both appear in the legal document as long as we three live in the same house and you both take my family name."

"Hmm, so I'll be Kuroko Daiki then?" Aomine mouthed the new name over and over again, looking more satisfied the more he said it out loud.

Kuroko nodded. "Or you can always hyphen it with your own, but Kuroko-Aomine Daiki sounds like a mouthful doesn't it?"

"Yes, it would be a bother to listen to a name that long. I prefer yours anyway. Kuroko is a fine family name."

"Thank you. My mother would be pleased to hear that. How about you Taiga-san? How does being 'Kuroko Taiga' sounds to you?" Kuroko turned to Kagami and caressed his cheeks.

"I…" Kagami coughed, looking both confused and happy at the same time. "Are you proposing to me right now?" He whispered. Aomine laughed. Only Kagami would throw fits about being called a wife and then blush when presented with a new family name.

Kuroko looked concerned. He didn't think that Kagami would hesitate like this, especially after exchanging rings before he left for America. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. "Ah, I forgot. In America you have to get down on one knee when you propose right? Ok give me a second-" He got up and got down on one knee.

"NOOOO YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT." Kagami held him down by his shoulder, flustered.

"Are you sure?"

"YES."

"I have the rings here." Kuroko revealed a little velvet box that he hid in his pocket.

"THAT'S OKAY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET DOWN ON ONE KNEE."

"But I would like to marry you Taiga-san."

"JUST TAIGA IS FINE."

"… Would you rather have Daiki be the one doing the proposing?"

"NO THIS IS FINE –WAIT WAIT WAIT GET UP AHOMINE."

"Shut up Bakagami. I'm trying to marry you, you fucking idioooooot."

"… !" Kagami was lost for words.

Kagami groaned in embarrassment, the sight of his two lovers on their knees made his felt weak, so he slid down to the ground and hid his face. Kuroko chuckled.

"Hey. " He scooted close to Kagami and tucked his chin over his knees. Aomine ruffled Kagami's red hair and laugh again, enjoying making the man fluster. Kagami finally looked up to meet their expectant eyes.

"Kuroko Taiga sounds like a good name to me."

* * *

The End

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello! It took longer than it needed to, but we finally finished the story huh? I'm sorry if the ending is too saccharine for your taste, but I just couldn't bear giving them a sad ending haha.

At first the fic was going to be a completely different story. It was planned to be three chapters long, with Aomine as the main antagonist, and Kuroko ending up alone. It also supposed to have more sex scene (lol). However, the more I write, the more it became clear that these three should be together. Aomine's past mistakes shouldn't isolate him, and Kagami's jealousies shouldn't get in the way of him respecting Aomine as a person. Kuroko and his kind and forgiving nature was perfect in bringing those two big personalities together.

I'm aware that the idea of sharing a lover is unthinkable for some, maybe even perceived as selfish to others, but despite those notions, I wanted to write a story that is less about possessing someone and more about loving them. I hope I conveyed that well.

I might rewrite the whole stories just to fix some odd grammar and awkward wordings, but as the whole, the story is finished. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Hope I'll see you in my other stories :)


End file.
